Wie ich meine Gefährtin fand
by herz-aus-eis
Summary: Die Cullens adoptieren Bella als sie noch ein Baby ist, da ihre Eltern bei einem Autounfall gestorben sind. Dank Alice Vision fand Edward die kleine Bella noch rechtzeitig in ihrem Bettchen und nahm sie dann mit nach Hause. Und mit der Zeit, merkte er, dass er in sie verliebt ist. Cullens: Vampire, Bella: Mensch
1. Vorgeschichte

**Hier ein paar kurze Infos zur Story… **

**Disclaimer:**  
**Alle Charakter, Orte, Besonderheiten und etc. sind Eigentum von der Autorin Stephenie Meyer.**  
**Ich bin in keinster Weiße mit irgendeiner Medienkonzession verbunden, oder verdiene mit**  
**dieser Geschichte Geld. Ich schreibe sie nur aus Spaß am Schreiben und nicht um **  
**Werbung für das Original zu machen.**

**Genre:**  
**Romanze/Familie/bisschen Humor**

**Rating: **  
**P12 - P16**

**LG° von herz-aus-eis **

**Wie ich meine Gefährtin fand...******

Kapitel 1

Vorgeschichte

Edward POV  
Mein Name ist Edward Cullen, ich wohne derzeit mit meiner Familie in einem schönen hellen Haus, mitten in den Wäldern  
von Forks, einem kleinen Ort in Washington. Wir wollten uns eine kleine Rückzugsmöglichkeit schaffen, wo wir den  
Menschen nichts vorspielen mussten. Wir waren nicht menschlich, wir waren anders, wir waren Vampire.

Aber auch für Unseresgleichen waren wir nicht normal, wir waren das genaue Gegenteil von normal, wenn man es sich  
richtig überlegte. Die anderen unserer Art ernährt sich im Normalfall von Menschen, zumindest Größtenteils. Aber es gab  
auch ein paar Verrückte, wie wir es waren die sich von dem nicht sehr nahrhaften Tierblut ernährten. Es war Carlisles Idee,  
nicht meine; na gut so viel dazu.

Zu meiner Familie gehörten meine liebevollen Eltern Carlisle und Esme. Meine "älteren" Geschwister Emmett und Rosalie  
und meine später zu gelaufen Geschwister Alice und Jasper. Emmet war mein bester Freund, mit ihm konnte man immer  
Spaß haben. Vom Charakter her war er mehr Kind als erwachsen und ich glaubte immer mit ihm stimmte etwas nicht, denn  
er war …sagen wir mal so, nicht sehr schnell von Begriff. Seine Frau Rose war wie eine große Schwester für Alice, Jasper  
und mich, sie war manchmal etwas empfindlich, aber trotzdem liebenswert.

Meine kleine Schwester Alice war ein kleiner Giftzwerg. Sie hatte wie ich auch eine besondere Gabe, sie konnte die Zukunft  
sehen, aber auch nur dann wenn sich jemand dazu entschloss seine Taten in die Wirklichkeit umzusetzen. Um Alice zu  
beschreiben reichten zwei Worte aus, überdreht und verrückt. Ihr Mann Jasper, war ein Empath. Er hatte auch eine Gabe er  
konnte, Gefühle anderer spüren und beeinflussen, natürlich nicht bösartig und er setzte sie meistens sowieso nur ein um  
Emmett zu beruhigen, wenn er wieder seine fünf Minuten hatte. Vom Charaktertyp her, war er eher zurückhaltend und suchte  
die Ruhe. Er war das komplette Gegenteil von Emmett. Manchmal meinte er, er würde depressiv, wenn er zu viel Zeit mit  
einem gewissen Kindskopf verbrachte.

Na gut, das war verständlich, zum Glück musste ich nicht fühlen was Emmett fühlte, denn ich glaubte das würde an Folter  
grenzen. Zu meinem Leidwesen war ich ja, leider schon gezwungen, seine, oder besser gesagt die Gedanken aller Leute mit  
anhören zu müssen. Das war meine Gabe. Es war meistens eher nervig, als nützlich.

Jeder in meiner Familie hatte bereits seinen Seelengefährten gefunden; Carlisle hatte Esme, Rosalie hatte Emmett, Alice hatte  
Jasper, ja ...und ich hatte niemanden.

An manchen Tagen war es schwerer, als an anderen, mit drei glücklichen Paaren unter einem Dach zu leben. Obwohl ich das  
niemals jemanden gegenüber zugeben würde, fühlte ich mich immer sehr einsam in meiner großen Familie. Ich wollte auf die  
Jene warten …aber ich hatte sie einfach nicht gefunden. Ich war anfangs wirklich verzweifelt, als ich feststellte, dass ich SIE  
wahrscheinlich nie finden würde, aber mit der Zeit hatte ich mich damit abgefunden. Es ging wohl nicht anders.

_°Vielleicht sollte es nicht sein ...°_ hatte ich gedacht.

Nun das sollte sich, aber ändern, denn jetzt erzähle ich die Geschichte, wie ich meine Gefährtin kennenlernte…

* * *

Hey, so das war nur die Vorgeschichte Morgen gibt´s das nächste Kapitel "Wie alles begann" erzählt von Alice Vision, von Bella.(Überarbeitet 27.04.13) LG°


	2. Wie alles begann

**Kapitel 2**

**Wie alles begann **

**Edward POV**

Es war ein Tag wie jeder andere:  
langweilig, monoton und … einsam,  
nur dass es heute noch schlimmer war, als sonst.  
Meine Familie war gerade auf der Jagt, ich wollte nicht mit,  
weil ich in der vorigen Nacht gejagt schon was gegessen hatte,  
als ich Abstand von meiner Familie, die ihre "Zweisamkeit"  
ein bisschen zu sehr genoss.  
Auf jeden Fall saß ich nun, in Carlisles Bibliothek auf den Boden  
und beschäftigte mich mit seinen vielen Büchern.

*******

**Alice POV**

Ich sah zu wie Emmett gerade einen Bären erlegte,  
als ich plötzlich wie aus dem Nichts eine erschreckend deutliche Vision bekam.

_Ich sah ein kleines Baby, das alleine in ihrem, _  
_Bettchen lag und bald aufwachen würde,_  
_… dann zwei erwachsene Menschen, _  
_die mit ihrem Auto eine Klippe runter stürzen._

Dann war alles still, meine Gedanken kreißten nur so um her.

Es waren anscheinend die Eltern des Babys… oh nein das arme Ding…  
ich muss jemandem Bescheid sagen, dass er…  
Bevor ich weiter denken konnte, ging die Vision weiter.

_Auf einmal sah ich …Edward… _  
_an dem Bettchen des noch schlafenden Babys._  
_Er betrachte es länger als eigentlich nötig, _  
_dann nahm er es liebevoll hoch_  
_… und zu … uns nach Hause._

Oh mein Gott! Wie kann er es riskieren es mitzubringen!?  
Wir waren gefährlich, verdammt nochmal!

Wieder wurden meine Gedanken von der Vision unterbrochen  
… oh Mama, sie war jetzt noch klarer als …  
so ziemlich jede Vision die ich jemals hatte

_Ein Zeitsprung. Einige Jahre später. _  
_Ich sah ein wunderschönes Mädchen- _  
_es hatte große Ähnlichkeiten mit dem Baby… _  
_oh es war ja auch dasselbe dachte ich dümmlich._  
_Es war ein mir unbekannter Saal und ...Edward… _  
_wie er mit dem Mädchen doch tatsächlich tanzte. _

Bei dem was jetzt passierte … ich weiß nicht …  
ich dachte wirklich ernsthaft mir fallen die Augen raus!?

_Edward .. Unser Edward … der Edward der noch nie eine Freundin hatte,_  
_beugte sie zu dem menschlichem Mädchen, _  
_dass er gerettet hatte als es noch ein Baby war runter und KÜSSTE sie!_

**_***_**

Die Vision war am Ende ganz deutlich und klar …  
zu deutlich und klar!  
Wow - es wird wohl wirklich so kommen! Unumstößlich!

Edward hat endlich seine Seelengefährtin gefunden!  
Ich muss ihm sofort Bescheid sagen, dass er sie abholen muss,  
bevor sie aufwacht,  
den Eltern konnten wir jetzt leider nicht mehr helfen,  
die Vision kam zu spät.

Er hatte SIE gefunden! Ich wurde nervös … überaktiv…  
ich glaubte vor Freude platzen zu müssen!

Die klein würde noch ein bisschen schlafen und  
ich musste es den anderen erzählen!  
Das konnte ich mir beim besten Willen nicht entgehen lassen

„Leute" kreischte ich so laut ich kann.  
Emmett starrte mich geschockt an und  
ließ doch tatsächlich seinen frisch erlegten Bären fallen und  
war sofort bei mir.

„Alice …w-was ist los?" stotterte er.

Wow ich hab ihn noch nie so Fassungslos gesehen.  
Und schon waren alle anderen bei uns,  
die hier irgendwo in der Gegend verstreut waren und  
Jasper nahm mich sofort in die Arme.

Alle starrten geschockt.  
Carlisle hatte sich anscheinend an schnellsten  
wieder im Griff und fragte  
„Alice, Liebling, was ist los?"  
Ich glaubte eine Spur Angst in seiner Stimme raus zuhören.

Ich löste mich sanft von meinen verstörten Jasper  
und machte eine dramatische Pause.  
Ich grinste und sagte geheimnisvoll  
„Ich hab was gesehen"

Alle zogen die Augenbrauen zusammen,  
aber Emmett klappte der Mund auf.  
„Was du nicht sagst, und was genau hast du gesehen?"

Ich machte wieder eine dramatische Pause -  
ich mein wie oft hat man schon so eine  
"NEUIGKEIT" zu überbringen!?

„Verdammt Alice raus mit der Sprache!" fauchte mich Rose an.  
Ich ließ mich nicht beirren.  
„Also es hat etwas mit Edward zu tun …"

Das verwirrte alle noch mehr – ich grinste.  
„Alice bitte, sag uns was los ist. Ist Edward etwas zugestoßen?" Esme  
„Nein"  
„Sondern?"  
Wieder diese schöne gespannte Stille. Ok gut.

„Edward hat seine Seelenverwandte gefunden!" kreischte ich.  
Allen klappte der Mund.

Sie starrten mich an, als wäre ich ein Alien.  
Emmett sprach als erster.

„Das ist ein Witz, oder? Ehrlich? Ein Mädchen?"  
Er fragte es so als wäre das ein Extra-wichtiger-Punkt den  
man unbedingt zuerst klar stellen musste.

Ich schmunzelte … wenn die wüssten!?  
Ich nickte.

Alle fassten sich langsam wieder und  
Esme war die erste die mir erfreut in die Arme sprang.  
Bei Jasper, Carlisle und Rose breitete sie langsam ein  
glückliches Lächeln im Gesicht aus.

Nur Emmett schien ein bisschen länger zu brauchen,  
bevor er es wirklich vollends begriff.  
Dann grinste er sein Bären-Grinsen.

Als Esme mich losließ fragte sie „Wer ist sie?"  
Und genau das ist die Millionen-Dollar-Frage

Ich sah zu Boden und nuschelte „Ein Baby"  
Alle rissen die Augen auf,  
aber ich strafte sie sofort mit einem tödlichen Blick.

Daraufhin vielen alle ihre Kiefer runter.  
Das war vielleicht ein Schauspiel.  
„Ein Baby" wiederholte Carlisle.  
Ich nickte.

„Ein menschliches Baby" sagte Jasper.  
Wieder nickte ich.

„Also hat sich Edward in ein menschliches Baby verliebt, oder wie?  
Das kann ja sogar ich nicht mehr übertreffen!"  
brüllte Emmett und lachte.

„Em das ist kein Witz, die Kleine hat ihre Eltern verloren,  
ich ruf nachher gleich Edward an damit er,  
sie abholt bevor sie aufwacht. Er wird sofort merken,  
dass sie es ist! Wir werden sie adoptieren -  
und ja ich weiß, davor müssen wir jetzt gar nicht erst anfangen  
- wir werden es so oder so tun, also lasst es!  
Und nein Emmett zwischen den beiden läuft nichts bevor sie erwachsen ist.  
Ich hab alles ganz klar und deutlich gesehen!"  
versuchte ich schnell zu erklären.

Sie sahen mich an als wären sie überfordert …  
mhmm ich weiß auch nicht, jedes Mal wenn ich mehr als 25 Worte  
spräche starren sie so an … ich weiß auch nicht woran das liegt … egal.

„Was genau hast du gesehen Alice?" fragte mich Carlisle  
Also erklärte ich ihnen, was ich in der Vision gesehen hatte.  
Und Carlisle war sogar damit einverstanden das Mädchen zu adoptieren,  
wenn es das ist was Edward will, sagte er.

Ich musste grinsen.  
Wir hatten uns darauf geeinigt ihm nichts zu sagen,  
weil er selbst darauf kommen sollte.  
Nachdem alles geklärt war rief ich Edward an und sagte ihm,  
dass er das Baby mit nachhause nähmen sollte,  
und wir in einer halben Stunde kämen.

**************************************************  
So das war das 2 Kapitel, ich hoffe ich hab Alice gut hingekriegt?  
wenn ich was verbessern kann sagt es mir :)  
Das nächste Kapitel ist dann wieder ganz aus Edwards Sicht

LG° an alle Leser


	3. Sie ist so wunderschön

**Kapitel 3 **

**Sie ist so wunderschön**

**Edward POV**

Ich war gerade über eins von Carlisle Medizinbüchern gebeugt als,  
mein Handy klingelte.  
Ich sah auf den Display, Alice.  
„Hallo?" fragte ich.  
„Edward, Hi"

Sie machte keine Anstalten weiter zusprächen.  
„Was ist los?"  
„Also, hör zu, ich hatte gerade eine Vision."  
Wow, was für eine Neuigkeit!

„Und, möchtest du mit auch sagen, was genau du gesehen hast?"  
Sie kicherte kurz. Hä?

„Ja, also hör zu, du kennst doch den Chief Swan von Forks.  
Er und seine Frau sind heute bei einem Autounfall ums Leben gekommen.  
Ich sag Emmett und Jasper gleich das sie sich darum kümmern sollen,  
dass sie gefunden werden.  
Und du mein Freund hast eine ganz besondere Aufgabe  
…du musst ihre kleine Tochter von zu Hause abholen bevor sie aufwacht,  
du bringst sie mit zu uns Nachhause,  
wir werden dann später entscheiden wie es weiter gehen soll.  
Wir kommen ne halbe Stunde später Nachhause, hast du das verstanden?"

Sie plapperte wirklich fast ohne Komma und Stich.  
Und wieder frage ich mich, wieso Jasper noch nicht versucht hat sich umzubringen.  
Ach ja, es würde so oder so nichts nützen.

„Edward, bist du noch dran?" fragte sie als ich nicht gleich antwortete.  
„Ja" sagte ich.  
„Hast du verstanden, was du machen sollst? Wiederhol es!" forderte sie

„Ich soll die Tochter von Chief Swan mit nach Hause nähmen,  
bevor sie aufwacht, richtig? Wie alt ist die Kleine?" fragte ich.  
Ich hoffte sie ist nicht allzu jung, um ganz ohne Eltern aufzuwachsen.  
Das Mädchen tat mir jetzt schon leid.

„Vielleicht 1halbes Jahr, ich bin mir nicht ganz sicher"  
Oh nein  
Es zerriss mir das Herz, den Eisklumpen.  
Die kleine würde ganz ohne Eltern aufwachsen,  
in irgendeinem dieser trostlosen Kinderheime.

„Edward, du musst jetzt los, die kleine wacht in ca. in einer  
viertel Stunde auf. Du weißt ja, wo das Haus von Chief ist, oder?  
Bring sie zu uns Nachhause, wir werden uns beeilen.  
Und mach dir keine Gedanken, es wird nichts …Schlimmes passieren."

Am Ende klang ihre Stimme irgendwie heiter.  
Ich war verwirrt.

„Ok, mach ich, bis später Alice" sagte ich schnell.  
Ich wollte nicht, dass die Kleine alleine aufwachte.  
„Ok, danke Edward!" sagte Alice und legte auf.  
Das war ja wohl selbst verständlich,  
ich mein nicht mal ein Monster konnte so Herzlos sein.

Ich legte die Bücher beiseite und ging in den Flur um mir eine Jacke anzuziehen.  
Ich war mir sicher, dass die Swans Decken und einen Korb zuhause hatten,  
deshalb rannte ich, ohne nichts los.  
Mit dem Auto würde es zu viel Aufsehen erregen.

*******

Der Weg zu den Swans war nicht allzu schwer zu finden,  
auch wenn wir nie mit ihnen zutun hatten,  
wusste jeder in Forks wo das Haus vom Chief stand.

Als ich bei dem Haus angekommen war, vergewisserte ich mich,  
dass mich niemand sah, es war kurz nach acht Uhr Abends und die Straßen relativ lehr.  
Ich kletterte durch das Fenster in Erdgeschoss und fand mich in ihrer Küche wieder.

Ich horchte auf den gleichmäßigen Atem und das Schlagen des Herzens, des Babys.  
Diese liebliche Melodie faszinierte mich sofort, es war schöner als Musik.  
Es war so ein wunderschönes gleichmäßiges Pochen - ich könnte ihm ewig zu hören…

Aber ich konnte mir nicht leisten zu trödeln, ich hatte noch etwas zu erledigen.  
Ich folgte der Melodie, lief die Treppe hoch und zur Tür, hielt aber kur inne.  
Ich war mir nicht sicher, wie die Kleine reagieren würde, wenn sie mich sah.

Die Babys in diesem Alter waren nicht gerade sehr tolerant Fremden gegenüber.  
Und ich war auch noch ein Vampir - doppelt so schlimm.

Wahrscheinlich würde sie anfangen zu weinen.  
Großartig, ich freute mich jetztschon auf das Geschrei.  
Ich öffnete die Tür des fremden Kinderzimmers und ging wie automatisch,  
ohne Umwege zu dem Bettchen.

*******

Was ich dort sah ließ mich erstarren.

Ich hatte schon viele Babys gesehen, auf der Straße, in Gedanken,  
im Krankenhaus bei Carlisle, aber dieses Baby war anders,  
es war nicht nur ein nur ein kleines süßes Baby, sondern …mehr.

Vor mir lag ein kleiner süßer schlafender Engel.  
Dieses Baby war viel zu schön für diese kalte Welt.  
Es hatte nur einen kleinen Flausch dunkelbrauner,  
weich aussehender Locken auf dem Kopf.  
Ihre Haut war fast so weiß wie die meine,  
nur hatte ihre einen wunderschönen rosa ton.

Ich wollte ihre Augen sehen, in ihre Seele schauen können.  
Auf einmal fiel mir auf, dass ich ihre Gedanken nicht hören konnte,  
da war nichts nur Stille  
Ich bekam Panik wie nie zuvor, stimmte etwas mit ihr nicht?  
Oder mit mir?

…Nein sie schlummerte nur friedlich und  
ich konnte nach wie vor die Gedanken der Nachbarn hören, aber wieso ihre nicht?  
Es lag wahrscheinlich am Alter dachte ich und schob die Fragen bei Seite.  
Das Baby macht mich neugierig.

Ihre kleinen Händchen zuckten, sie würde wohl bald aufwachen.  
Ich wusste echt nicht, wie lange ich sie beobachtete,  
ich konnte den Blick ein fach nicht von diesen schönen Wesen abwenden,  
aber ich musste.

Ich suchte schnell ein paar Decken und so einen von diesen Babykörbchen  
und stellte alles auf dem Bettende ab.  
Ich wusste nicht ganz ob ich warten, oder sie aufwecken sollte.  
Ich wollte doch so gerne ihre Augen sehen.

Ohne, dass ich meiner Hand einen Bewussten Befehl gegeben hatte,  
streckte ich sie aus und berührte ihre kleine Wange.

Ich Idiot hatte vergessen, dass sie eiskalt ist und zog sie vorsichtig wieder zurück.  
Sie zappelte, bewegte sich hin und her, wimmerte und machte schließlich die Augen auf.  
Als sie mich ansah riss sie ihre wunderschönen braunen Augen noch mehr auf  
und starrte mich an.

Das Geräusch war sofort verstummt,  
ihre kleinen rosa Lippen formten ein O,  
während sie mich nur erstaunt anstarrte,  
verlor ich mich in ihren tiefen schokobraunen Augen.  
Ich hatte noch nie solche Augen gesehen,  
sie waren so tief und einfach …atemberaubend schön.

Als ich mich wieder einigermaßen in Griff hatte,  
lächelte ich sie vorsichtig an ohne ihr meine rasiermesserscharfen Zähne zu zeigen.  
Ich erwartete jeden Moment, dass die Kleine anfängt zu weinen.

Tat sie, aber nicht.  
Nein sie strahlte mich richtig an,  
als wäre ich ein neues Geschenk und kein fremdes Monster.

Ich musste mich sehr zusammenreißen nicht zu grinsen.  
Ihr Blut lockte mich überhaupt nicht, dafür war sie noch zu jung -  
ihr Blut war noch nicht so gut entwickelt, um wirklich anlockend auf uns zu wirken.  
Ich hatte eher Angst ihr wehzutun - wenn ich sie zu fest berührte.  
Ich streckte vorsichtig meine Hand aus und strich sanft über ihre kleine rosa Wange.

Oh wie dumm kann man nur sein, ich hatte doch vorhin schon gemerkt,  
dass ich zu kalt war. Ich wollte sie schnell wieder wegziehen als,  
sie plötzlich ihre kleine Hand ausstreckte und an mein Handgelenk legte.  
Ich rührte mich nicht.

Zu groß war die Angst, diesen kleinen Engel zu verschrecken oder zu verletzen.  
Ich hielt ganz still und beobachtete was sie machte.  
Sie griff fest zu und wollte mich nicht loslassen.  
Dann lachte sie und zog meine Hand zu sich.  
Ihr liebliches Lachen betäubte mich, mein Arm wurde ganz weich,  
beobachtete wie sie mit meiner Hand spielte.

Ihre Haut war so schön warm und sie störte sich anscheinend auch nicht daran,  
dass meine kälter als Schnee war.  
Ich musste meine Hand wiederwillig von ihrer lösen,  
ich musste sie hier weg bringen.  
Sie fing an zu wimmern.  
Oh nein.

Schnell nahm ich wieder ihre kleine Hand in meine.  
„Schhh Schhh,... Schatz nicht weinen" versuchte ich sie zu beruhigen.  
Hatte ich sie gerade Schatz genannt?  
Was war nur mit mir los?

Ich hatte noch nie solche schwärmerischen Gedanken.  
Und sie machten mich wirklich glücklich.  
Ich wusste nicht woran es lag, aber dieses kleine Mädchen,  
berührte mein totes Herz.

*******

Mit meiner freien Hand griff ich zu den Decken, die ich geholt hatte.  
Ich legte vorsichtig ihre Decke beiseite und wickelte sie in die andere ein.  
Dann nahm ich sie vorsichtig hoch und drückte sie vorsichtig an meine Brust.  
Gott, sie war so warm.

Ich stand eine Weile so da und streichelte über ihren kleinen Kopf.  
Sie lächelte selig.  
Ich fühlte mich gut …fühlte mich irgendwie …ganz.

Ich musste mich beeilen, wenn die anderen vor mir zu Hause wären,  
würde es ein Theater wie selten geben.  
Mit der einen Hand hielt ich das Baby fest, mit der anderen holte ich den Korb,  
vorsichtig legte ich sie rein, nahm ihr aber nicht die Hand weg- ich wollte nicht,  
dass sie anfängt zu weinen.

Nicht wegen dem Geschrei -  
sondern ich wollte nicht, dass sie traurig ist.

Ich legte die andere Decke auf sie und  
wickelte ihren ganzen Körper und Kopf ein so,  
dass man nur noch ihre kleine Stupsnase und die wundervollen Augen sah.

Es würde gleich sehr kalt für sie werden, wir haben Winter.  
Den 23.12. wie mir gerade auffiel.

Sie war ein kleines Weihnachtsgeschenk - meins.

Ich ging mit ihr runter in die Küche, suchte nach Milchpulver und Babynahrung.  
Sie brauchte irgendwas zu essen.  
Dann suchte ich noch Windeln, eine Flasche, einen Stoffbären und eine Tasche.  
Ich tat alles hinein und war in Sekunden wieder bei ihr,  
so dass sie wahrscheinlich nicht einmal merkte, dass ich weg war.

Ich streichelte ihre Wange, während ich überlegte.  
Jetzt würde ich sie aus ihrem gewohnten Umfeld reißen - raus in die kalte Welt.  
Aber es ging nicht anderes, ihre Eltern würden nicht mehr zurück kommen.

Ich öffnete das Fenster, zog meine Jacke aus und legte sie zusätzlich über den Engel.  
Sie fing nicht an zu quengeln, sondern beobachtete nur gespannt was ich machte.

°Ein seltsames Baby° schoss mir durch den Kopf ohne,  
dass ich etwas dagegen tun konnte, augenblicklich fühlte ich mich schlecht,  
ich wollte nicht so über sie denken.

Und fragte mich mal wieder was mit mir los war.  
Dafür war jetzt keine Zeit ich musste los. Wir.  
Ich legte mir die Tasche um die Schultern,  
den Korb im Griff und kletterte aus dem Fenster, machte es wieder zu.

Ich nahm die Jacke von ihr, legte die Ärmel über mein Schultern,  
nahm den Korb vor meine Brust, so dass sie wenigstens ein bisschen vor dem Wind  
geschützt ist und rannte.  
Nicht allzu schnell als sonst.

Als ich endlich zu Hause war, wollte ich am liebsten die Tür eintreten um  
sie so schnell wie möglich ins Warme zu bringen.  
Wow, wo war ich mit meinen Gedanken?

Unser Haus war genau so kalt wie es Draußen war.  
Ging es mir gut?  
Ich war heute wirklich vergesslich!  
Ich sollte Carlisle fragen was los war.

Ich nahm die Jacke von ihr, brachte sie schnell ins Wohnzimmer und  
stellte dort sofort alle Heizungen an.  
Ich hörte sie wimmern - Idiot - das Licht.

Schnell schaltete ich es an und war sofort bei ihr,  
setzte mich auf das Sofa und nahm den Korb auf den Schoß.  
Streichelte ihre Wange und wartete bis sie sich beruht hatte.  
Sie war so wunderschön.

Nach einer Weile fing sie wieder an zu weinen - sie hatte wohl Hunger.  
Ich nahm den Korb und die Tasche mit in die Küche.  
Stellte den kleinen süßen Engel auf die Anrichte und  
widmete mich der Essenszubereitung.

Ich katte noch nie gekocht - schon gar nicht für ein Baby.  
Ich wusste nicht ob ich ihr schon den Brei geben konnte.  
Das war sehr unterschiedlich in dem Alter.  
Besser ich gab ihr noch die Milch.

Ich machte die Dose mit dem Pulver auf,  
tat es in die Flasche die ich mitgebracht hatte und fügte Wasser hinzu.  
Ich fühlte mich wie im Chemieunterricht.

Danach stellte ich die Flasche in die Mikrowelle.  
Ich wand mich wieder der Kleinen zu, die mich genau beobachtet hatte.  
Ich konnte nicht anderes als wieder über ihre weiche Wange zu streicheln.  
Sie hatte so wunderschöne Augen.  
Ich musste lächeln.

„Na mein kleiner Schatz, noch ein bisschen warten dann gibt's gleich Essen."  
sagte ich verträumt.  
Oh Mann, wenn Emmett das hören würde, wäre die Hölle los.

Sie lachte wieder dieses wunderschöne Lachen, bei dem es mir das tote Herz aufwärmte.  
Auf einmalstreckte sie die Hand nach mir aus, ich beugte mich näher zu ihr runter.  
Sie berührte mein Gesicht.  
Sie streichelte meine Wange.

Ich empfand nichts als pure Freude und Wärme.  
Sie machte mich so glücklich, wie nie zuvor in meiner Existenz.

*******

Das Piepsen der Mikrowelle holte mich zurück in die Realität.  
Ich prüfte kurz die Temperatur und nahm die Flasche,  
den Engel und den Teddy zurück ins Wohnzimmer.

Ich stellte den Korb auf den Tisch, setzte mich auf das Sofa,  
legte den Teddy neben mich und nahm das kleine Baby aus dem Korb und auf den Arm.  
Nahm die andere Decke und legte sie um uns und begann sie zu füttern.  
Ich streichelte unaufhörlich ihre Wange, während sie fleißig trank.

Die Kleine Maus machte mich so unendlich glücklich.  
Irgendwann wich sie von der Flasche zurück und  
schloss friedlich die Augen und schlief.  
Ich hatte nie gedacht, dass ich mich einmal so verbunden mit  
jemand fühlen würde …so ganz - mit einem Baby.  
Sie war nicht nur ein Baby …sie war …mehr?  
Ich verstand dieses Gefühl dieser mächtigen Zuneigung nicht…

*******

Ich zog sie an meine Brust und genoss den Moment.  
Und wartete auf die anderen.  
In fünf Minuten würde meine Familie Heimkommen.  
Wir würden irgendeine Familie für sie finden,  
das war das einig richtige was wir tun konnten.

Und genau das - dieser Gedanke,  
dass ich sie nie wieder sehen würde -  
bereitete mir einen fürchterlichen Schmerz.

Ich brauchte sie.  
Sie machte mich glücklich wie kein anderer …lebendig.

Ich wollte sie nicht mehr hergeben.  
Nein das war nicht richtig - ich **_konnte _**sie nicht mehr hergeben.

Hallo, ;)

Ich hab gestern den ganzen Tag an diesem Kapitel gessen -  
Meine Finger und die Tastatur streiten sich gerade wer mehr gelitten hat :)

Wenn ich was verbessern kann sagt es mir

Das nächste Kapitel - ist aus verschiedenen Sichten

LG° an alle Leser

Zu Favoriten hinzufügen

**X**


	4. Geregelt

**Kapitel 4**

**Geregelt **

**Alice POV**

Nachdem ich ihn angerufen hatte, wandte ich mich zu Jasper und Emmett,  
die sich auf einen Baumstamm in der Nähe gesetzt hatten.  
Jasper sprach die ganze Zeit nicht mehr ich merkte,  
dass er in Gedanken war.  
Und Em …hatte seitdem ich es ihnen gesagt hatte,  
nur einen verwirrten Ausdruck in Gesicht.

„Jungs" rufe ich, als ich mich vor sie stellte.  
Beide sahen sofort auf.  
„Was ist los, Alice?" fragte meiner.

„Ich hab eine Aufgabe für euch  
…ihr müsst dafür sorgen, dass die Eltern gefunden werden.  
Lasst euch selbst was einfallen…"

Es dauerte wieder ein paar Sekunden länger, als es sollte,  
bis einer antwortete.  
Emmett fing an zu jammern.

„Oh nein, bitte nicht, kann das nicht jemand anderes machen?  
Immer muss ich die Drecksarbeit erledigen,  
während ihr Zuhause Edward erklären dürft,  
dass er noch ein bisschen warten muss, bevor…"

„Emmett, hör auf damit, sie ist ein Baby!" fuhr ihn Rose ihn an.  
„Eben" lachte er brüllend und kopfte sich auf die Oberschenkel.

„Leute ganz ehrlich, wir sollten es ihm auf keinem Fall sagen.  
Es wäre besser für ihn, wenn er alleine darauf kommt." meinte ich.

Emmetts Lachen verstummte, dann sah er mich verdattert an.  
„Das ist nicht dein Ernst, Alice? Das können wir nicht machen.  
Ich krieg das nicht hin, das weißt du!"

War ja klar. Er würde es wirklich nicht schaffen aber…  
„Hey, ich weiß, dass es schwierig werden wird,  
aber versuchen schadet nichts.  
Er soll es mit der Zeit verstehen und  
nicht meinen es sei unausweichlich.

Also passt auf eure Gedanken auf.  
Em, du kannst so viele Andeutungen machen,  
wie du willst, aber dezent, ja?"

„Na gut, aber wenn sie älter ist,  
kann er sich auf was gefast machen."

Ich nickte.  
Am Ende stimmten alle zu,  
dass wir ihm nichts sagen werden.

***

**Carlisle POV**

Zuerst hielt ich die ganze Sache für einen geschmacklosen Witz,  
aber als ich Alice Mörderblick sah …hatte ich es begriffen.

Immerhin war es ...schwer zu glauben,  
dass nach all den Jahren Edward endlich jemanden gefunden hat,  
ich bin mir sicher, dass jeder in der Familie mir da zustimmen würde.

Aber ein Baby …nein, nicht nur irgendein Baby, sondern das Neugeborene,  
dem ich das erste Mal auf die Welt geholfen hatte.

Isabella Marie Swan – ein wunderschönes kleines Mädchen.

Ich hatte von Anfang an einen starken Beschützer-Instinkt ihr gegenüber,  
es war jetzt einfach traurig, dass ihre Eltern gestorben sind.  
Alices Vorschlag mit der Adoption, war einfach nur unverantwortlich und  
…hirnrissig, aber was blieb uns auchanderes übrig?

Wenn sie wirklich Edwards Seelenverwandte war,  
würde er sie nicht mehr hergeben wollen.

Ich machte mir Sorgen, wie wir Isabella heil 18 Jahre bei uns haben sollten.  
Und wie wir die Situation im Hier und Jetzt regeln sollten …  
wir mussten wohl sofort umziehen und sie mitnähmen.

*******

**Jasper POV**

Als Alice uns den Weg zu der Unfallstelle erklärt hatte,  
machten ich und Emmett uns sofort auf den Weg dorthin.  
Während sie und Rosalie Baby-Sachen kaufen gingen und  
Esme und Carlisle Nachhause zu Edward und "seinem Baby".

Ich machte mir schon die ganze Zeit Sorgen,  
wir würden mit einem Menschen zusammen leben!  
Unfälle vorprogrammiert.  
Wenn was passieren würde, würde Edward uns in Stücke reißen.  
Ich freute mich jetzt schon tierisch.

Kaum waren wir ein paar hundert Metern gerannt,  
hielt Emmett mich schon an Arm zurück.  
Oh nein, kann er sich für dieses minderbemittelte Geschwätz  
nicht jemand anderes suchen?  
Warum immer ich?

„Alter, jetzt sag doch mal was dazu!  
Hallo, unser Bruder hat sich in ein BABY, verknallt.  
Ich hab ja schon immer gewusst, dass mit dem was nicht stimmt!  
Aber so was hätte ich dem nicht zu getraut.  
Jetzt sag was!" drängte er mich.

Warum nur?  
Was hab ich der Welt denn getan,  
dass ich so etwas immer mitmachen muss?  
War Alice, denn nicht schon schlimm genug?

Ich wand mich wiederwillig zu ihm.  
„Emmett, kannst du dir nicht denken,  
dass er sie so noch nicht sieht?  
Hör auf solchen Mist zu erzählen."  
Sagte ich müde, ich hatte darauf echt keine Lust.

„Oh Mann, was hat dich denn jetzt schon wieder gebissen?  
Das ist doch lustig, ich weiß gar nicht was ihr alle habt?"  
Witzig.

„Sie ist ein Baby und fertig,  
hör auf dort irgendwas rein zu interpretieren"

„Ach komm schon Jasper, wach doch mal auf,  
der Dauersingel in der Familie hat sich in ein Baby verguckt"

Okay, die ganze Geschichte war schon ziemlich  
…wie sollte man es ausdrücken …ähm …speziell.

„Em, Alice sagt selbst, dass er es noch nicht selbst geschnallt hat,  
eben weil sie noch ein Baby ist, ich mache mir eher Sorgen,  
dass irgendwas Schlimmes, passiert,  
wenn wir mit einen Menschen zusammenleben müssen"  
sagte ich meine Meinung.

Er grinste plötzlich wieder. Breit.  
Hä? Hatte ich was verpasst?

Dann sprach er seine Gedanken aus.  
„Ich mache mir auch Sorgen Jasper, die Teenager-Schwangerschaften  
werden ja immer jünger, ein Glück, dass …"

Weiter kam er nicht, weil ich mich auf der Stelle umdrehte und wegrannte.

Das tat ich mir nicht an.

Ich ließ ihn stehen und kümmerte mich alleine darum.  
Ich sah mir kurz die Stelle an, rief anonym bei der Polizei an und  
schilderte den Weg dorthin.

Als ich auf dem Heimweg war, lief ich an der Stelle wo ich Em stehen  
hab lassen vorbei und merkte, dass er dort immer noch war.

Ich lief hin und sah, dass er dort an Ort und Stelle auf dem Boden hockte und schmollte.  
Ich fragte ihn was los sei.

„Ich find den Weg nicht mehr" sagte er verzweifelt.

Ich musste lachen.  
Er würde dem Baby im Haus ernsthaft Konkurrenz machen.

Ich entschuldige mich, dass das Kapitel so kurz ist,  
aber das Nächste hätte einfach nicht mehr zur Überschrift gepasst.

Bei Jaspers Sicht war ich mir nicht so sicher?  
Hoffe es war trotzdem einigermaßen erträglich?  
Wenn ich was besser machen kann sagt es

LG° an alle Leser

herz-aus-eis

*


	5. Wir werden sie weggeben, oder?

**Kapitel 5**

**Wir werden sie weggeben, oder?**

**Esme POV**

Ich empfand so eine unbändige Freude …man kann es nicht in Worte fassen.  
Mein erster Sohn hatte sie endlich gefunden.  
Es war mir egal, dass sie noch ein Baby war,  
sie würde älter werden und er müsste nur ein bisschen warten.  
Und genau so schön war, dass wir endlich ein Baby im Haus hatten.

*******

Carlisle und ich waren auf dem Weg zum Haus, als ich eine Idee bekam.  
Ich blieb stehen und hielt ihn zurück.  
Er blickte mich verwirrt an und fragte  
„Was ist los, mein Stern"

„Schatz morgen ist Weihnachten,  
meinst du nicht wir sollten ihm erst morgen sagen,  
dass wir sie behalten werden?"

Wir feierten sonst nie Weihnachten, aber wenn wir schon  
die Gelegenheit dazu hatte, konnte man es auch ruhig richtig machen.  
Er schien kurz zu überlegen.

„Ja, das sollten wir machen, ich find das eine gute Idee"  
Dann küsste er mich und rief die anderen an um es ihnen zu sagen.

*******

Als wir endlich zum Haus angekommen waren, dachte ich mich trifft der Schlag.  
In dem Haus war so eine Wärme, dass ich dachte ich verbrannte.  
Ich hörte bloß noch wie Carlisle knurrte und ins Haus stürmte.

**Edwards POV**

Ich genoss die Zeit, die ich mit der Kleinen hatte.  
Wenn die anderen kommen, war´s das mit der Ruhe.  
Der kleine Engel in meinen Armen,  
hatte sich friedlich in meine Arme gekuschelt und schlief.  
Sie war so wunderschön, dass ich dachte mit meinen Augen stimmt etwas nicht.

Im Haus war solch eine Wärme, dass ich dachte ich verbrannte.  
Ich nahm es aber nur am Rande wahr, die Wärme die von dem Baby ausging,  
empfand ich als viel intensiver.  
Ich wollte auf jeden Fall verhindern, dass der kleine Engel meinetwegen friert.

Mich quälte die ganze Zeit die Frage wie sie hieß.  
Und ich verfluchte mich dafür, dass ich nicht nach gesehen,  
als ich die Möglichkeit dazu gehabt hatte.

Plötzlich hörte ich wie die Tür aufgerissen wurde und  
Carlisle eine Sekund später im Wohnzimmer stand und mich leise anknurrte.

Hä? Ich verstand nichts mehr und setzte mich wieder  
ohne das ich es merkte aufrecht hin und zog die Klein fester an mich,  
nicht so dass sie aufwacht.

Was war denn mit ihm los?  
Hatte ich was verpasst?

Dann faucht er mich leise an, weil er anscheinen merkte,  
dass ich ein schlafendes Baby im Arm hatte.

„Edward, sag mal spinnst du im Haus sind ca. 42c°,  
willst du dass Haus in Brand setzen?"  
Offensichtlich musste er sich sehr zusammenreißen nicht zu schreien.  
Bevor ich regieren konnte legte Esme ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter  
und beruhte ihn somit.

„Carlisle, das hat er doch nur gemacht dass es die Kleine warm hat."  
Ich nickte heftig.  
Ich wusste zwar, dass der Temperaturunterschied für  
unseres Gleichen nicht gerade angenehm ist,  
aber so auszurasten braucht man deswegen auch nicht gleich.

Er beruhte sich, nickte und setzte sich dann zu mir aufs Sofa.  
Esme tat es ihn gleich und wir betrachteten eine Weile das noch schlafende Baby.

Alles war friedlich bis Carlisle auf die schwachsinnige Idee kam und  
es mir aus den Armen nähmen wollte.

Ohne dass ich es kontrollieren konnte,  
knurrte ich ihn laut an und ja die Kleine fing an zu weinen.

Ich wusste zwar nicht warum, aber ich wollte nicht, dass er sie nahm.

Er guckte mich geschockt an, aber ich hatte keine Augen für ihn,  
Die Kleine fühlte sich unwohl und …sie stand bei mir in Moment an erster Stelle.

Ich versuchte sie zu beruhigen in dem ich ihr Wange streichelte und  
ließe auf sie einsprach.

Ich fühlte mich augenblicklich schlecht dass ich geknurrt hatte, dass sie traurig ist.  
Langsam beruhigt sie sich wieder und schloss, dann wieder die Augen.

Carlisle sah mir ins Gesicht und sprach.  
„Edward tut mir leid, dass wollte ich nicht"  
„Ja, ich weiß, schon ok." sagte ich abwesend.

„Schatz" sprach mich nun Esme an.  
Ich blickte wiederwillig auf.

„Darf ich sie auch mal halten?" fragte sie zurückhaltend.

Was, nein sie gehört mir, wollte ich schreien  
…dann überdachte ich den Satz noch mal und gab sie ihr vorsichtig.

Ich hatte furchbare Angst um sie,  
ich wusste zwar dass Esme ihr nichts tun würde aber…  
komischerweiße fand ich es auch nicht so schlimm als wenn Carlisle sie nähmen wollte.

Und wieder fragte ich mich was mit mir nicht stimmt...

„Sie ist wirklich wunderschön" schwärmte sie.  
„ Ja, das ist sie"  
Wir betrachten sie wieder eine Weile.

„Wo sind die anderen eigentlich?" fragte ich

„Jasper und Emmett kümmern sich gerade darum, dass die Eltern gefunden werden und  
kommen ca. in einer halben Stunde.  
Alice und Rosalie sind shoppen gegangen, sie kommen wahrscheinlich erst morgen zurück."  
erzählte Carlisle.

Ohne, dass ich nachdenken konnte platzte die Frage aus mir heraus.  
„Wir werden sie weggeben oder?"

Es tat so ersetzlich weh auch nur daran zu denken …aber  
es war das einzig richtige das wir tun konnten.

Ich sah Dad an und wartete.  
Er versuchte was in seinen Gedanken zu verstecken.  
Hatte ich wieder was verpasst?

„Wahrscheinlich…" sagte er aber es klang so als ob er noch was anderes sagen wollte.

Dieses Wort zerriss mir das Herz.  
Dieses Mal war ich derjenige der schluchzte.

„Du möchtest sie nicht hergeben" stellte Mom fest.  
Ich nickte traurig.

„Hast du ihr schon was zu essen gegeben" lenkte Carlisle ab.  
Ich hielt die leere Flasche hoch die auf dem Tisch stand.

„Gut" lobte er mich.  
Ich lächelte leicht.

„Wisst ihr wie sie heißt?" fragte ich die beiden.  
Carlisle sah mich überrascht an und sagte dann  
„Ja, sie heißt Isabella Marie Swan. Ich hatte sie vor einen halben Jahr auf die Welt geholt."

Isabella…? Wow, aber es klang irgendwie falsch…  
„Bella…?" sprach ich zärtlich und strich ihr wieder über die Wange.

Ich wollte sie wieder haben.  
Esme merkte es und gab sie mit wieder in die Arme.  
Ich musste strahlen.

„Wieso nimmst du sie nicht mit in dein Zimmer und legst sie schlafen?"  
Forderte mich Carlisle auf.

Das lies ich mir nicht zweimal sagen, stand auf,  
nahm Bella …ich liebte diesen Namen jetzt schon, den Teddy -  
ich wollte was womit ich sie notfalls trösten konnte - und ging nach oben.

Ich legte sie vorsichtig auf mein Bett und wickelte ich sie fest in die Decke ein  
und legte mich neben sie aufs Bett.

Ich betrachtete dieses friedliche Geschöpf nur stumm.

Tut mir leid das es dieses mal so lange gedauert hat und dass es wieder so kurz ist,  
aber ich hatte viel zu tun…  
Ist doch komisch Carlisle durfte Bella nicht nähmen aber Esme schon… :)  
Wenn ich was besser machen kann sagt es mir  
Das nächste Kapitel heißt „Mein Weihnachtsgeschenk"  
Und noch mal danke für euer lieben Reviews :)

LG° an alle Leser

herz-aus-eis

*

Zu Favoriten hinzufügen

**X**


	6. Mein Weihnachtsgeschenk

**Kapitel 6**

**Mein Weihnachtsgeschenk**

**Jasper POV**

Emmett und ich waren gerade auf dem Heimweg.  
Alice und Rose würden erst morgen Mittag zurück kommen, da wir ja Baby-Sachen  
brauchten.  
Ich freute mich wahnsinnig!  
Dazu kam auch noch das Carlisle vorhin anrief und sagte wir auch noch zusätzlich  
aufpassen durften damit wir nicht in Edwards Gegenwart daran dachten,  
dass wir das äh …Bella behalten.

Ein Weihnachtsgeschenk!? Ich konnte nur den Kopf schütteln.  
Als hätte man es nicht schon schwer genug!

Aber ich musste zugäben, dass ich schon gespannt wie die Kleine aussehen würde.  
Oh mein Gott, ein Baby …irgendwie musste ich Emmett ja schon zustimmen.  
Die ganze Sache war schon ziemlich ...krank.  
Wenn auch wiederwillig.

*******

Als wir ankamen rannte Em gradewegs die Tür mit einem lauten Knall ein.  
Ich riss die Augen auf.  
Manchmal frage ich mich wirklich was bei ihm schief gelaufen ist!?  
Ich folgte ihm und sah wie er zu Carlisle und Esme stürmte  
die gerade auf dem Sofa saßen.

Oh Mann war`s her drin warm!  
Wie in Brutkasten.

Ich trat neben ihn.  
„Wo ist das Baby?" drängte er.  
Esme zögerte …oh nein das kann nichts Gutes bedeuten…

Carlisle ergriff das Wort. „Bei Edward…"  
„Und wo?" drängte er weiter.  
Carlisle sah er erst grinsend zu Esme und dann zu uns.  
„…im Bett."

Emmett gab einen unartikulierten Laut von sich und schlug sich,  
dann breitgrinsend die Hände vors Gesicht.

Bevor er was denken konnte, trat ich ihm kräftig gegen das Schienbein  
um ihn "außergefecht zu setzen" und er jaulte laut auf und fiel zu Boden.

Zu laut…

Von oben hörten wir ein weinendes Baby und wenig später ein wütendes Knurren.  
Em murmelte „Blöder Idiot" während er sich an Carlisle hochzog.

*******

Kurze Zeit später kam auch endlich Edward mit einem großen  
schreienden Haufen Decken, in den Armen, ins Wohnzimmer.

„Hört zu, ich will gar nicht erst wissen welches von euch Genies  
da eben so rumgeschrien hat…" sagte er zu Em und mir.

Frechheit, was kann ich denn dafür …?  
Oh …mhmm, Emmett fühlte einen gewissen Stolz.  
Und wieder musste ich heute den Kopf, über so viel Dummheit schütteln.

Langsam glaube ich echt, ich bin der Normalste in der Familie  
…aufzählen wollte ich jetzt lieber nicht …wobei, so schwierig war das glaube ich nicht.

„Mama? Bella hört nicht auf zu schreien, kannst du mal gucken?"  
Sie stand auf und folgte ihm in die Küche, gefolgt von Emmett,  
während ich mich zu Carlisle wandte und fragte was er sich dabei dachte unter solchen  
Umständen _SO ETWAS_ zu _EMMETT_ zusagen.

Ich mein das ist so als würde man einem  
ausgehungerten Vampir einen blutigen Arm unter die Nase halten!?

*******

**Emmett POV**

Dieser dämliche Idiot von Jasper, hatte mich doch tatsächlich getreten.  
Mich! -das musste man sich mal vorstellen…  
Das bekommt er zurück, außerdem hatte ich gar nichts "schlimmes" gedacht.  
Na gut noch nicht… trotzdem kein Grund gleich grob zu werden.

Auch egal ich lief Eddie und Mami hinter her in die Küche.  
Ich berührte Eddie am Arm, ich wollte endlich das Baby sehen…

„Zeig mal?"

Er riss mir den Arm weg und knurrte mich an.  
Ich lehnte mich zurück. Was hat er denn jetzt schon wieder?  
Ich wollte doch bloß gucken, was dachte er denn?

Esme tätschelte meine Wange  
„Schatz, lass ihn Carlisle durfte sie auch schon nicht nähmen."

Ah ha - so war das, keine Männer, oh je wenn sie… andere Gedanken …  
Nicht denken… bloß nicht denken… Ablenkung…  
Die Kleine schrie immer noch.

Mami drehte sich zu Ed.  
„Was hat sie denn?" fragte sie

„Ich weiß es nicht, bitte mach was, ich will nicht, dass sie traurig ist" flehte er.  
Mein Gott war der in Panik.

„Darf ich?" fragte sie und streckte die Arme nach dem Baby aus.  
Er musterte sie einem Moment lang und gab sie ihr langsam.  
Ich schüttelte den Kopf.

Mami wickelte sie vorsichtig aus den Decken und legte sie auf den Küchentisch.  
Drei Decken? Spinnt er jetzt total,  
oder wollen die mich hier alle von Anfang an verarschen?

„Ah, ich glaub ich weiß wo das Problem liegt."  
„Was, was hat sie denn?" drängte Eddie  
Mami grinste. „Edward du hast doch Windeln mitgebracht, oder?"

Sein Blick war echt unbezahlbar.  
Eine Mischung zwischen Angst, Ekel… und äh Entsetzen und Schock.  
Hauptsächlich Schock.

Er fasste sich langsam wieder. „Äh ja"  
Nach dem er kurz verschwunden war kam er wieder  
mit so einem großem Plastikbeutel an Windeln und gab sie ihr.  
„Danke, Schatz"  
Sie nahm sie ihm ab und begann die Kleine auszuziehen.

Moment, was passierte hier? Ich kam nicht mit.

„Warte, was machst du da?" fragte ich Mami  
Eddie der sich ans Tischende gelehnt hatte antwortete für sie.  
Und zwar indem er wütend die Zähne bleckte und mich wieder einmal anknurrte,  
als wäre ich der Feind.  
„Verschwinde Emmett" fauchte er mich an.

Hä? Was war denn überhaupt los?  
Was machen die denn da?  
Schnell blickte ich Esme über die Schulter.

Was ich da roch…unbeschreiblich…  
Oh Gott. Das war ja …wiederwertig.  
Ich muss hier raus!

Ohne eine weiteres Wort rannte ich durch die nächstbeste Tür nach Draußen ins Freie.  
Nur so weit weg wie irgend möglich…  
Ich glaube das werde ich mein Leben lang nicht mehr vergessen …garantiert nicht.

*******  
**  
Esme POV**

Mein kleiner Emmett war eben keiner von der schnellen Sorte…  
Ich machte Isabella schnell fertig und gab sie Edward wieder in die Arme.  
Auch wenn er auf Abstand geblieben ist …  
wenigstens ist er nicht weggerannt wie so manch anderer im Haus.

Im Wohnzimmer war es auch schon verdächtig still.

Edward und ich setzten uns mit der Kleinen wieder ins Wohnzimmer.  
Ich beobachtete nur ganz still die Kinder.

Edward strich Isabella immer wieder über die Wange und ihren kleinen Kopf.  
Und immer wenn er es tat, quickte sie fröhlich und lächelte.  
Irgendwann packte sie ihn fest an einem Finger und Edward tat geschockt.  
Passte aber sichtlich auf seine Zähne auf.

Er lächelte die ganze Zeit, seine Augen strahlten richtig…  
Ich glaube ich hab ihn noch nie so glücklich gesehen.  
Ich wollte nicht stören und beschäftigte mich der Weil mit einem Buch.

**Emmett POV**

Nach dem ich mir eine Weile die Füße vertreten hatte -  
und frische Luft geschnappt hab - machte ich mich auf den Weg nach Hause.

Ich hab immer noch nicht die Kleine gesehen …naja bloß gerochen…  
Aber ich wollte sie jetzt sehen.

Es kann nicht sein, dass Eddie sie die ganze Zeit für sich behält.  
Eddie… Allein der Gedanke an ihn brachte mich zum grinsen.  
Der Kerl hatte 110 Jahre lang keine Freundin oder was auch immer  
…und dann verliebte er sich ausgerechnet in ein kleines unschuldiges Baby.

Wie krank muss man sein?

*******  
Ich will jetzt die Kleine sehen.  
Ich gesellte mich ins Wohnzimmer und schau an  
Eddie und sein Baby waren da  
…hätte gedacht er hätte sie schon wieder in seine Höhle verschleppt.

Ich näherte mich ihnen, aber der Wachhund knurrte mich schonwider an.  
Ich verdrehte die Augen und setzte mich dicht neben ihn auf das Sofa.  
Er rückte weg und beugte sich halb schützend über sie.

Oh um Gotteswillen…  
„Eddie, Mensch nochmal ich tu ihr doch nichts,  
ich bin dein Bruder, darf ich da nicht mal gucken?" fragte ich

Er sah mich sehr misstrauisch an,  
nickte aber schlussendlich und lehnte sich zurück.

„Geht doch, also ich weiß nicht was du immer hast…?"  
„Ich bin nur vorsichtig – das Wort müsste für dich eigentlich unbekannt sein."  
Ich wusste was es heißt – und zwar, dass es keinen Spaß macht.

„So ähnlich – und angucken – nicht anfassen Emmett"  
Mein Gott war der Empfindlich, es war ja nicht so, dass …andere Gedanken  
Ich schaute mir das Baby an.

Oh hübsch, die Kleine …wie süß…  
„Richtig zum verlieben, nicht war Eddie." Lachte ich  
Er sah mich nur mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen an und  
fletschte dann wieder die Zähne.  
Er zog sie näher an sich und sagte „Hast du nichts Besseres zu tun?"  
Nee eigentlich nicht …

**Edward POV**

Ich stand auf und lief wieder in mein Zimmer.  
Emmetts Idiotie tat ich mir nicht an.  
Und sein komischer Kommentar wegen dem verlieben  
konnte ich nicht richtig ein ordnen.

Egal die weitere Nacht verlief einigermaßen ruhig.  
Ich genoss die Zeit die ich mit Bella hatte ich wusste  
nicht wie viel mir noch bleib, bevor wir sein weggeben werden.

*******  
Am nächsten Morgen lief ich mit Bella die Treppe runter.  
Es war der 24 - toll das war ihr erstes Weihnachten und  
da geriet sie ausgerechnet an die Familie die es nicht feierte…  
Ich ging in die Küche und machte ihr eine Flasche zurecht,  
nahm sie ins Wohnzimmer und fütterte sie.

Am Nachmittag kamen Rose und Alice nach Hause.  
Das war vielleicht ein Theater – jede wollte Bella als erstes nähmen.

Ich verstand es immer noch nicht Carlisle und Emmett hatte ich fast den  
Kopf abgerissen, aber bei den Beiden und Esme fand ich es nicht so schlimm.

Als ich gerade wieder mit ihr hoch gehen wollte, als Carlisle mir hinterher rief ,  
dass ich wieder runter kommen soll.  
Ich drehte mich um und setzte mich wieder hin.

*******  
Plötzlich kamen alle rein und hockten sich irgendwo hin alle starrten mich an.  
„Was ist hier los?" fragte ich

Carlisle, der sich mir gegenüber in den Sessel gesetzt hatte sprach  
„Wir wollten dir etwas mitteilen, es hat etwas mit Isabella zutun und wir dachten,  
das interessiert dich vielleicht "

Oh nein wir werden sie weggeben – ich hab`s gewusst.  
Nein, ich kann sie nicht mehr hergeben, ich kann einfach nicht, ich brauche sie…

„Das wäre?"  
Ich erschrak vor dem Klang meiner Stimme.  
Sie war erfüllt von Hass…

„Wir werden sie adoptieren, Edward"

**…**

„Was?" fragte ich nach

„Adoptieren, Edward …behalten - kennst DU den Begriff nicht?"  
würgte mir Emmett von gestern noch eins rein.

Warte was? Adoptieren? Wir?

„Wir können sie doch nicht Adoptieren – dass ist viel zu gefährlich, ich will nicht,  
dass ihr etwas passiert"

Ich sah wieder zu meinem Engel runter, der mich mit so einem seligen Lächeln anlächelte.  
Dieser Satz tat so höllisch weh.

Um nichts in der Welt wollte ich sie hergeben.  
Aber es ging nicht…  
„Es wird nichts schlimmes passieren" sagte Alice schnell.  
Wenn sie es sagt…

Ich musste plötzlich breit grinsen  
„Ist das euer Ernst?"  
Carlisle nickte lächelnd.

Oh Gott…  
Wir werden sie behalten

Ich strahlte Bella an und sie mich.  
Ich war so glücklich.

So das war das sechste Kapitel  
Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen!  
Edward hat immer noch nicht gelernt wie man teilt …  
Wenn ich was besser machen kann sagt es mir…

Wegen Em war ich echt sehr unsicher, hab mich da zuerst gar nicht an seine Sicht ran  
getraut und dann aber einfach drauf los  
geschrieben ohne mir viel Gedanken zumachen :)

Und danke für alle eure Reviews – ich hab mich sehr gefreut!

LG° an alle Leser  
herz-aus-eis


	7. Umzug in ein neues Leben?

**Wie ich meine Gefährtin fand…**

**Kapitel 7 **

**Umzug in ein neues Leben?**

**Edward POV**

_Ich musste plötzlich breit grinsen „Ist das euer Ernst?" Carlisle nickte lächelnd.  
Oh Gott… Wir werden sie behalten  
Ich strahlte Bella an und sie mich. Ich war so glücklich._

Ich konnte nicht beschreiben wie froh …nein, überglücklich ich war.

Ohne darüber nachzudenken, beugte ich mich über sie und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn.

Ich wollte sie näher an mich ziehen, aber Emmetts erschrockenes Brummen hielt mich auf.

Ich blickte auf, er hatte einen geschockten Ausdruck im Gesicht und ich lauschte in seinen Gedanken.

_°Oh Gott, er wird doch nicht …doch er tut´s! Mit dem stimmte doch was nicht, _

_die Kleine ist doch noch ein Baby. _

_Ist er pervers!? Kann er nicht wenigstens ´ein bisschen´ warten?_

_…oh …andere Gedanken… nicht denken …bloß nicht denken…°_

Was? …Was meinte er?

Alice knurrte ihn wütend an, und versuchte auch ihre Gedanken zu verstecken, indem sie irgend so ein

dämliches neumodisches Lied sang.

Ich konnte es nicht leiden, wenn sie dass machten, …es hatte dann immer was mit mir zutun.

Er wich gespielt verängstigt zurück und hob abwehrend die Arme.

Dann grinste er mich wieder an und sagte

„Eddie, wenn DAS jetzt schon anfängt, bekommen wir irgendwann Probleme mit dem Jugendamt,

denn das ist nicht so gerne gesehen, wenn…"

„Sei ruhig!" fuhr ihn Rose an.

Ich war verwirrt. Wie Jugendamt? Was war nicht gerne gesehen?

„Kinder, seid still" ging Carlisle wörtlich dazwischen.

„Da wäre noch was, worüber ich mit euch sprächen wollte…" fuhr er fort

Emmett quatschte dazwischen.

„Hey, ich hab auch noch was zusagen , und zwar ich bin dafür, dass wir Eddie, einen Maulkorb anlegen,

erstens weil er mich und Carlisle immer anknurrt, wenn wir auch nur in die Nähe von SEINEM Baby kommen,

und zweitens, wäre das vielleicht sicherer für sie, wenn er nicht den ganzen Tag an ihren Lippen hängt"

Ich starrte ihn nur mit zusammengezogenen Auenbrauen an, …bis ich begriff.

„Warte was, Emmett? Was um Gottesnamen unterstellst du mir da?

Hast du jetzt auch noch den letzten Rest Verstand verloren? Für wie krank hältst du mich eigentlich?"

platzte es sehr laut aus mir heraus.

Wie kann man so etwas auch nur denken!?

Verdammt, sie ist ein Baby …wenn auch ein sehr hübsches Baby…

Ich schüttelte gedanklich den Kopf

„Hey, ich sag doch nur die Wahrheit" beschwerte sich dieser.

„Emmett, unterbrich Carlisle nicht, wenn er redet" sagte Esme streng.

„Aber Mami? Und außerdem hat nur er sie IMMER auf dem Arm, das kann doch so nicht weiter gehen.

Ich will sie auch mal halten! Sie ist nicht dein Eigentum!" warf er mir vor.

„Nur über meine Leiche!" zischte ich bedrohlich.

Niemals würde ich zulassen, dass dieser Gorilla meinen zerbrechlichen Engel auch nur anfasste.

Aber …er hatte recht, sie war nicht mein Eigentum …und nur ich hatte sie immer auf dem Arm.

Ich wusste, dass es falsch war, denn ich war genauso gefährlich wie alle anderen

…und ich nahm sie in Anspruch,

den ganzen Tag. Ich brachte es, aber nicht übers Herz - die Gefahr, war viel zu groß,

um es noch schlimmer zu machen.

Eine falsche - oder wie in Emmetts Fall unüberlegte - Bewegung und das war´s.

Ein weiterer Grund, weshalb ich sie nicht freiwillig den anderen geben werde -

ein Vampir war schon schlimm genug.

Alice holte mich aus meinen Gedanken, indem sie - wie ich wage bemerkte - Em eine Kopfnuss gab,

dieser darauf hin wieder anfing zu jammern und Rose und Jazz zu lachen begannen.

„Aua Alice, das tut doch weh. Wieso hakt hier jeder auf mir herum? Was hab ich denn getan?

Und sowas nennt man Familie."

schluchzte er, ging zu Esme und warf sich ihr in die Arme.

Er war ernsthaft verletzt.

Was um alles in der Welt, stimmte mit ihm nicht?

Jeder schüttelte grinsend den Kopf.

„Was ich eigentlich sagen wollte…" fing Carlisle um die Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf sich zu lenken

„dass ich mir überlegt hatte wie es nun weiter gehen soll…"

Alle sahen ihn wieder an und warten, dass er weiter sprach.

Em hatte sich langsam wieder von seinem ´kleinem` Nervenzusammenbruch erholt.

„Und ich kam zu dem Entschluss, dass wir wohl umziehen müssten,

um keinen unnötigen Verdacht auf uns zu lenken,

bleiben wir noch ca. eine Woche hier und gehen, dann alle zusammen nach Alaska."

_°Gute Idee°_ dachte Jasper, ich stimmte ihm vollends zu.

°_Ach komm schon, schon wieder umziehen, wegen Edward!? …Na gut, er hat´s verdient - _

_er musste langegenug warten° _

dachte sich Rosalie.

Was meinte sie mit ´langegenug warten´?

_°Da wäre ich echt nicht alleine darauf gekommen°_ Alice

_°Umziehen, hä? Damit es nicht auffällt, dass der mit einem kleinen Mädchen … _

_Mensch nochmal nicht einmal in seinem eigenen Haus kann man in Ruhe denken _

_…wegen diesem perversen Spanner hier!° _

fluchte sich Emmett einen Grund zusammen, um mich ja nicht das hören zulassen was ich wollte.

Als ob ich was dafür könnte, dass ich sie hören muss …nur eine konnte ich leider nicht hören.

Ausgerechnet die, die ich hören wollte.

Sie verheimlichte mir irgendwas SEHR Wichtiges.

Sie würden sich sonst nicht solche Mühe geben, erstrecht nicht Emmett.

Und wieso reagiert er im Moment so sehr, auf das was ich mache?

Ich musste ehrlich zugeben, dass ich jetzt wirklich nicht mehr mitkam.

„Ist jeder damit einverstanden?" fragte Esme in die Runde.

Daraufhin stimmte jeder zu, wenn auch Rose wiederwillig.

Ich wusste nicht, was ich jetzt schonwieder falsch gemacht hatte,

dass sie mir solche Todesblicke zugewerfen musste.

Es war doch egal wo wir wohnten.

Oder meinte sie etwas anderes?

Carlisle holte mich aus meinen Gedanken.

„Gut. Das wäre geklärt, aber jetzt noch etwas anderes."

Er drehte sich zu mir und sah, dass ich Bella wieder sehr nahe an mich gedrückt hatte.

Es war ein missbilligender Blick.

„Edward, mit dem was Emmett vorhin gesagt hat, hat er vollkommen recht.

Nur DU hast Isabella immer auf dem Arm."

Ich unterbrach ihn sofort.

„Bella, ich will, dass wir sie Bella nennen, das passt besser zu ihr" sagte ich schnell.

Es passte meiner Meinung nach wirklich besser zu ihr. Sie war die Schöne.

„Was!? Jetzt will er ihr noch einen andern Namen geben? Was kommt als nächstes?"

schrie Emmett dazwischen - er hatte sich definitiv wieder erholt.

Ich sag nur große Klappe und nichts dahinter.

„Emmett! Das hat dich nicht zu interessieren, wenn er es für richtig hält soll er es machen."

sprach Esme ein Machtwort.

„Bin ich den hier der Einzige der, merkt wie krank diese ganze Sache ist?" fragte er laut.

Was meinte er damit?

Alice knurrte, rannte auf ihn zu und fauchte „Raus!"

°Bitte, tu was sie sagt, es wäre sicherer für alle Beteiligten°

schoss beinahe schon eingeschüchtert, Jasper durch den Kopf.

Ohne etwas zu erwidern drehte er sich um und rannte auf dem schnellsten Weg nach draußen.

Dad richtete sich wieder an mich

„Da ich ja _schonwieder_ so liebreizend von unserem geliebten Emmett unterbrochen wurde,

werde ich mich möglichst kurz fassen. Also Edward, er hat damit vollkommen recht.

Is … Bella ist nicht dein Eigentum, du kannst sie nicht die ganze Zeit für dich beanspruchen,

du solltest nur ihr BRUDER sein, und nicht ihre Hauptbezugsperson, verstehst du was ich damit sagen möchte?"

Für meinen Geschmack, hatte er das Wort Bruder etwas zu sehr betont.

Ich wusste, dass ich sie die ganze Zeit für mich beanspruchte, es war wirklich nicht Richtig

und ich sollte ihr nur Bruder sein. Irgendwie gefiel mir das Wort Bruder auf einmal nicht mehr so,

ich wusste ehrlich nicht warum.

Ich war sehr verwirrt in letzter Zeit.

„Ich weiß aber …ich möchte nicht, dass ihr etwas zustößt, wenn ihr - wir- sie falsch berühren würden,

…wäre es das." versuchte ich zu erklären.

_°Oh Gott sei Dank, ist Emmett draußen…°_dachte Carlisle

Sprach hier jetzt jeder in Rätzeln?

„Das habe ich mir schon gedacht, aber deine Schwestern und deine Mutter durften sie doch halten -

wieso wir nicht, du weißt, dass ich - wir ihr nie irgendwas antun würden - erstrecht nicht,

wenn wir wissen, dass sie dir so viel bedeutet." 

Ich wusste, dass er Recht hatte.

Aber alleine die Vorstellung, dass er, Jasper …oder EMMETT, sie berührten, glich für mich, einem Horrorfilm.

Aber Dad war Arzt er würde …ihr nichts tun, dass wusste ich.

Und die anderen zwei …nein - das würde ich nun wirklich nicht zulassen.

Der eine könnte ihr aus Hunger weh tun und der andre aus Dummheit.

Ich sah zu Bella runter, die das ganze Geschehen nur stumm betrachtet hatte.

Als ich es tat lächelte sie mich an.

„Na gut, DU darfst sie halten, aber ich möchte nicht erleben, dass Emmett oder Jasper ihr zu nahe kommen."

_°…ich weiß er hat Recht, aber …das ist doch schon irgendwie gemein, ich würde ihr auch nichts tun, _

_nicht mal richtig sehen durfte ich sie.°_ schmollte Jazz in Gedanken.

Freiwillig würde er ihr nichts tun, ergänzte ich.

_°Oh Gott sei Dank, er zeigt Einsicht°_ freute sich Carlisle

Ich nickte meinem kleinen Engel aufmunternd zu und hielt sie Carlisle entgegen.

Er strahlte richtig als er es merkte, kam mir entgegen und nahm sie mir we …ahm ab.

Augenblicklich fühlte ich mich kalt und leer, wie vorher nur, dass es jetzt noch viel, viel schlimmer war.

Ich beobachtete jede seiner Bewegungen genau.

Grinsend nahm er sie an sich. „Hey, kleine Maus" Er setzte sich wieder und ich sah, dass Bella ihn gespannt anstarrte.

Auf einmal, sah ich, dass er ihre Wange streichelte - wie ich zuvor.

Ich musste leise knurren. Die anderen außer Esme lachten mich in Gedanken aus.

°Er ist Arzt, er tut ihr nichts, sie ist bei ihm sicher, er hat Erfahrung mit Menschen…°

versuchte ich mich gedanklich zu beruhigen.

Nach einer Weile hatte er wohl Beschossen mich genug gequält zu haben und gab sie mir in die Arme.

Ich drückte sie wieder liebevoll an mich.

Wir gingen noch eine Woche zur Schule - was heißt wir, ich blieb bei Bella zuhause.

Ich konnte nicht von ihr weg.

Der Umzug verlief einigermaßen …geregelt.

Ich möchte jetzt keine Namen nennen.

Wir zogen in einen kleinen Ort, in Alaska, es war sehr schon dort,

wir hatten ein großes Haus und in der Nähe einen großen tierreichen Wald.

Als Bella älter wurde meldeten wir sie in dem Kindergarten und wenig später in der Junior School an.

Ich war genau so untrennbar von ihr wie vor sechs Jahren.

Ich freute mich immer wahnsinnig, wenn sie freiwillig auf mich zu und mich in den Arm nahm.

Sie störte sich nicht daran, dass wir so kalt und hart waren,

wir wollten warten bis sie älter ist bevor wir ihr die Wahrheit sagen.

Die anderen besonders Em machten immer wieder komische Andeutungen,

wenn Bella und ich viel Zeit miteinander verbrachten - ich verstand es immer noch nicht.

Meine kleine Bella und ich waren nicht wie Geschwister, das war mir schon von Anfang an klar.

Sondern irgendwie wie …beste Freunde?

Aber irgendwie reichte auch das nicht.

Hallo, ;)

Ich wollte mich entschuldigen, dass es dieses mal so lange gedauert hat. Ich

musste viel für die Schule machen. Naja

Wenn ich etwas besser machen kann, sagt es mir.

Emmett wurde raus geschickt, weil er sich nicht benommen hat ;)

Im nächsten Kapitel - erzählt mit der sieben jährigen Bella - ganz normale

Tagesabläufe :)

Und ich bedanke mich für alle eure lieben Reviews. 3

LG° an alle Leser

herz-aus-eis


	8. Sie verheimlichten mir etwas - alle

**Wie ich meine Gefährtin fand...**

**Kapitel 8**

**Sie verheimlichten mir etwas - alle.**

**Edward POV**

Die letzten sechs Jahre waren neu, aufregend wunderschön und …verwirrend.  
Hauptsächlich verwirrend, meine Familie benahm sich jedes Mal aufs Neue so seltsam,  
wenn sie mich mit meiner kleinen Bella irgendwo alleine sahen.

Von Emmetts Verhalten, möchte ich jetzt lieber nicht anfangen -  
er machte in letzter Zeit immer so komische "Witze", die ich einfach nicht verstand.  
Sie verheimlichten mir etwas - alle …und ich war zu blöd um es herauszufinden.

Mit der Zeit, hatte ich es `verkraftet`, dass die anderen Bella auch nahe kamen,  
weil sie mich ein Mal fragte, ob sie sie nicht mochten, weil sie sich so von ihr fernhielten.  
Ich sah es immer noch nicht gerne, dass Jasper oder Emmett in ihrer Nähe waren, bei  
Jasper hatte ich weniger bedenken, als bei diesem Gorilla.

Von meiner Bella war ich nicht mehr zu trennen, seit ich sie das erste Mal gesehen hatte,  
daran änderten auch die Jahre nichts.  
Sie war so wunderschön, interlegend für ihr Alter, lebensfroh …einfach perfekt.  
Sie machte mich so glücklich, indem sie einfach nur bei mir war.  
Mit mir …oder besser gesagt ich mit ihr spielte, sie mich umarmte, mich anlächelte, oder  
sagte ich solle bei ihr bleiben.

Ich liebte sie …nicht so wie eine Schwester und auch nicht wie eine beste Freundin,  
es war mehr als das, aber ich kannte keinen anderen Vergleich dafür  
…naja außer einen - aber der konnte gar nicht zutreffen - sie war ein Kind.

Es war so als wäre die Leere weg, die ich die ganzen Jahre über verspürt hatte,  
wenn sie bei mir ist. Als würde sie mich ergänzen.

***  
Heute war ein ganz besonderer Tag - ihre Einschulung, in unsere Gemeinschaftsschule.  
Jeder in meiner Familie war sehr stolz auf sie.  
Aber keiner so sehr wie ich, ich war glücklich, sie bei diesem wichtigen Lebensabschnitt  
begleiten zu dü und ich hatten noch zwei Jahre auf dieser Schule.

Wir würden endlich auf die gleiche Schule gehen - wenn auch in sehr verschiedene  
Klassenstufen, aber wir konnten mehr Zeit miteinander verbringen -  
und DAS war mit Abstand das Wichtigste.

Irgendwann wäre ich nicht mehr interessant genug für sie  
und sie würde sich anderen Dingen zuwenden.  
Ich hatte furchtbare Angst _wann _es passieren würde - und es wird passieren.  
Irgendwann würde ein _anderer _Junge sie bekommen -  
ich empfand jetzt schon eine blinde Wut, wenn ich auch nur daran dachte.  
Ich versuchte mich zu beruhigen. Das lag alles noch weit, weit in der Zukunft.

**Jasper POV**

Sechs Jahre waren vergangen, seit wir Bella bei uns hatten.  
Die kleine Maus war wirklich ein Schatz,  
sie hatte so schöne Gefühle; Liebe, Zuneigung, Glück …Geborgenheit.  
Und das empfand sie alles für Vampire - schon irgendwie irrwitzig.

Und nach ein paar Jahren hatte uns Edward, dann auch erlaubt sie von näher  
kennenzulernen. Ich spürte bei ihm immer so eine bodenlose Eifersucht, wenn Carlisle,  
Emmett oder ich sie hielten oder mit ihr spielten.

Und das Allerschönste daran war, dass er es immer noch nicht bemerkt hatte -  
er verstand es einfach nicht!?  
Nicht ein Mal die einfallslosen Andeutungen von Emmett verstand er und manche waren  
nicht unbedingt …schwer zu verstehen.  
Von seinen Gefühlen mochte ich am liebsten gar nicht erst anfangen erst anfangen, sie  
waren zu verwirrend.

Er benahm sich wie, teils wie ein verliebter Teenager, teils wie ein Freund,  
teils wie ein großer Bruder, aber auch wie ein sorgender Vater.

Er verstand sein wechselndes Verhalten selbst nicht -  
genau so wenig wie ich oder ein anderer hier.

Ich meine nicht ein Mal ein Blinder würde es übersehen,  
dass er mehr für sie empfindet - viel mehr.

Alleine schon dieser verliebte Blick mit dem er sie immer anstarrt, sagt doch alles.  
Manchmal war es sehr knapp für uns, wenn er versuchte Em auszuquetschen  
der es mit seinen `Andeutungen` wieder etwas übertrieben hat.

Aber ganz ehrlich - wie konnte er es immer noch nicht bemerkt haben,  
das sie seine Gefährtin ist!?

**Edward POV**

Ich ging nach neben an zu Bella´s Zimmer, es wurde Zeit für die Schule.  
Bella´s Zimmer lag direkt neben meinem.  
Wir hatten es extra so eingerichtet, was eigentlich total unnötig war,  
denn wenn ich so darüber nachdachte, dann "schlief" ich sowieso jede Nacht bei ihr.

Mit der Zeit wurde es irgendwie zur Rutine, man gewöhnte sich daran, sie wollte es so  
und ich würde ihr jeden Wunsch erfüllen, solange es sie nur glücklich machen würde.

Das erinnerte mich an einen Gedanken von Em als er und ich ihr Zimmer tapeziert hatten.

__°~~``*Flashback*''~~°__

Bella war gerade zweieinhalb Jahre alt und war in Esme´s und Rose´s Obhut, ´  
während Em und ich ihr endlich ein eigenes Zimmer einrichteten, bzw. tapezierten.

Emmett war gerade dabei die Tapetenrollen möglichst knitter frei auszuwickeln,  
aber er wäre nicht er, hätte er es nicht geschafft die meisten dabei zu zerreißen.

Er ärgerte sich tierisch, starrte die zerfetzte Rolle in seiner Hand nur hasserfüllt an.

Er sah aus als wollte er gleich auf es losgehen.

Ich wusste nicht warum ich überhaut mit diesem Gorilla zusammen arbeiten musste.  
Ich wusste noch wie es mir bei dem Wort "Gorilla" unwillkürlich ein Trickfilm im Kopf abspielte.

Emmett wie er sich in Neandertaler- Form die zerflatterte Tapetenrolle an den Kopf haute.  
Ich schämte mich ein bisschen für diesen kindischen, unreifen Gedanken.

Und da höre ich was in seinen Gedanken was mich stutzig machte.

°Dieses dämliche Stück Papier …so ein Scheißdreck! …muss mir immer alles kaputt gehen!?  
Ich versteh sowieso nicht, was dieser Schwachsinn mit dem eigenen Zimmer soll  
…die schlafen doch JETZT SCHON die ganze Zeit beiernder. Warum so tun,  
als würde sich daran was ändern, wenn sie älter wird? Das ist doch nur unnötig!  
…Das einzige was man machen müsste ist, dass man in Edwards Zimmer ein breites,  
bequemes Doppelbett reinstellet. Jeder hier weiß, dass es so kommen wird, und was  
machen wir …spielen mit unseren Gedanken verstecken,  
um dem Spanner vorzugaukeln, dass er auf Ewig Jungfrau bleibt.  
Das ist so was von lächerlich, ich steh´ hier mit einem Haufen Papier in der Hand und  
versuche diesen "Mist" an die Wand zukleben! Das …° dachte er auf 180.

Ich ließ den Tapeziertisch fallen, den ich gerade rein trug.  
Von WAS um Gotteswillen redete er da!?  
Was sollte das JETZT SCHON heißen?  
Was meinte er mit dem Doppelbett?  
Was sollte das heißen, dass JEDER davon Bescheid wusste? - Von was!?  
Und was sollte das mit dem vorgaukeln bedeuten?

„Was meinst du damit, Emmett?" fragte ich ihn wie betäubt.  
Er drehte sich erschrocken zu mir um und sein Kiefer fiel ihm erschrocken runter.

°Ach du heilige …wo kommt der denn jetzt her? …ähm… Was mach ich jetzt,  
was mach ich jetzt? Ich muss ihn irgendwie ablenken …oh verdammt noch mal,  
nicht einmal hat man seine Ruhe … ich hab´s - dummstellen klappt immer.°

„Was meinst du denn Brüderchen" fragte er mich ganz unschuldig.  
„Was hast du gerade gedacht? Wie meinst du das, dass jeder hier darüber Bescheid weiß?  
Über was? Was verheimlicht ihr mir? Hat Alice was gesehen? Hat es was mit Bella zutun?"  
fragte ich fordernd.

Ich wusste, dass es was mit ihr zu tun hatte. Aber über was sprach er überhaupt?

°Oh verdammter Mist …ich muss hier weg. Sie bringt mich um,  
wenn er es rausbekommt …das Fenster…°

Ohne ein weiteres Wort ließ er den überbliebenen Rest der Rolle fallen,  
sprang aus dem Fenster und rannte auf Teufel komm raus in den Wald.

Ich starrte ihm nur verwirrt hinterher.

__°~~``*Flashback Ende*''~~°__

Seit diesem "Vorfall" achtete ich noch mehr auf ihre Gedanken. Ich wusste,  
dass Alice etwas Wichtiges gesehen es hatte etwas mit meiner kleinen Bella  
und mir zu anscheinen wussten alle Bescheid, denn Alice war in letzter Zeit  
ziemlich reizbar, wenn Em mich auch nur schräg angeguckt verstand es nicht.´

Ich betrat ihr Zimmer - ich hatte es eigentlich nur verlassen um mich umzuziehen.  
Ich vermisste sie so schrecklich wenn ich sie auch nur ein paar Minuten alleine ließ,  
egal ob sie wach war oder schlief.

Ich freute mich jedes Mal wahnsinnig, wenn ich sie sah.  
Als ich sie in ihrem Bett zusammengekuschelt sah, wäre mir wahrscheinlich das Herz aus  
der Brust gesprungen, so glücklich war ich alleine schon wenn ich sie auch nur sah.

Ich setzte mich auf ihr Bett und betrachtete sie eine Weile.  
Ihre langen braunen Haare gingen ihr bis über die Schultern.  
Sie umrahmten perfekt ihr hübsches herzförmiges Gesicht.  
Sie hatte so einen lieben, friedlichen Ausdruck im Gesicht.  
Ihre anbetungswürdigen, tiefen braunen Augen hatte sie natürlich,  
leider geschlossen. Und ich verstand, dass Alice so oft mit ihr "Anziehen" spielen wollte,  
sie sah wirklich vom Körperbau wie eine kleine Puppe aus.

Ich liebte sie einfach.

Auch wenn ich nicht wusste in welche Kategorie ich diese Liebe einordnen sollte.

Ich streichelte sanft über ihre Wange.  
Ich wollte sie nicht aufwecken, aber ich musste.  
Sie kräuselte die Nase und wollte sich weg drehen,  
aber ich wiederholte es und sie öffnete ihre wunderschönen Augen.  
Ich versank sofort in ihnen und lächelte sie an.  
Sie starrte mich erst einen Moment an, als müsste sie erst verstehen wer ich bin.

Dann grinste sie plötzlich breit. Und mit einem „Eddie" fiel sie mir um den Hals.  
Jedes mal wenn sie so offen auf mich zukommt, könnte ich vor Freude platzen.  
Ich drückte sie sanft an mich und versteckte mein Gesicht in ihren Haaren.

Atmete ihren unvergleichlichen Duft ein und flüsterte  
„Bella, Liebling heute ist dein erster Schultag"  
Augenblicklich löste sie sich von mir und sah mir, dann ängstlich in die Augen.

„Eddie, bitte ich will nicht, was wenn die anderen gemein zu mir sind?  
Bitte ich will daheim bleiben." bettelte sie mich mit ihren süßen Unschuldsaugen an.

Manchmal fragte ich mich wirklich, ob sie wusste wie schwer es für mich war ihr etwas  
abzuschlagen.

„Liebling ich bin den ganzen Tag bei dir und pass auf dich auf, das verspräch ich  
dir, tu´s für mich, okay?" versuchte ich sie davon zu überzeugen.

Sie sah mich misstrauisch an.  
„Versprichst du es?" fragte sie zweifelnd konnte sie daran zweifeln?  
„Ich verspräche es, Bella, Indianerehrenwort, ich passe immer auf dich auf."  
Ich stupste ihre Nase an und sie lächelte zufrieden.

Sie umarmte mich wieder und flüsterte „Okay, ich hab dich lieb."  
Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass sie das sagte, aber es war selten genug und  
jedesmal wärmte es mir das Herz auf.  
„Ich hab dich auch lieb, Bella …sehr sogar" sinnierte ich und  
drückte sie ein wenig fester an mich.

Und wie jedes Mal wenn wir so einen schönen Moment hatten, störte uns jemand -  
dieses Mal was es Alice, sie mit Bella´s Kleidung in den Armen rein.

Und wieder fragte ich mich ob, sie extra darauf warteten um so einen Moment zu zerstören.

„Guten Morgen, Bella kommst du musst dich fertig machen, heute ist dein erster Tag."  
trällerte Alice.

Bella klammerte sich fester an mich als sie sie hörte.  
Ich wollte sie auch nicht gehen lassen.  
Alice seufzte genervt auf. „Edward lass sie gehen, oder willst _du_ ihr beim anziehen helfen?"  
fragte sie unter einem Kichern.

Von unten hörten wir wieder ein leises jaulen - Emmett.  
Was fand er, denn daran wieder so komisch?

Na gut es war nicht das erste Mal, dass ich sie _so_ sah, aber …jetzt nicht mehr -  
sie wird langsam groß …und ich bin ihr Bruder …oder so etwas in der Art.

Ich ließ sie vorsichtig wieder los und lächelte sie entschuldigend wieder an.  
„Ich warte unten auf dich, Esme hat dir bestimmt schon ein Frühstück gemacht."  
sagte ich und stand auf.  
Sie sah mich traurig an, nickte aber.

Ich musste grinsen, beugte mich noch mal runter und hab ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn.  
Alice schien das anscheinend wieder zu lang zu dauern, denn sie knurrte entnervt.  
Ich lehnte mich von meiner Bella zurück und sah in Alice alarmierenden Gesichtsausdruck.  
Ich kannte diesen Blick, er sagte Tu-was-ich-sage-oder-ich-mach-dir-das-Leben-zur-Hölle.  
Eine der obersten Regeln in diesem Haus; tu nie etwas gegen Alice´ Willen oder  
du wirst es bereuen

Ich lächelte Bella noch einmal mitleidend zu und verschwand dann schnell durch die  
Nächstbestgelegene Tür.  
Ich ging ins Wohnzimmer und wartete bis Alice sie fertig ´gequält` hatte.

°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°

Hallo, ich wollt mich ganz doll entschuldigen, dass es dieses mal wieder so lange gedauert  
hat. Projektprüfungen...

Na ja wie immer; wenn ich was besser machen kann sagt es mir.  
Tja Edward weiß jetzt, dass er das nächstemal beim tapezieren,  
jemand anderes als Hilfe nimmt als Em.  
Das nächste geht um den ersten Schultag von Bella.  
Ich versuche so schnell wie möglich weiter zuschreiben…

Ich bedank mich für alle eure leiben Reviews :)

LG° herz-aus-eis

+


	9. Erster verwirrender Schultag

**Wie ich meine Gefährtin fand…**

**Kapitel 9**

**Erster verwirrender Schultag**

**Edward POV **

45 Minuten! Lieber Gott, ich vermisste sie so schrecklich. Ich brauchte sie einfach.  
Während meiner Wartezeit gesellte sich irgendwann Emmett zu mir.  
Er hatte wieder so ein breites Grinsen im Gesicht, das mich jedes Mal aufs Neue  
misstrauisch machte.

In seinen Gedanke sag er irgendein Lied, dass ich nicht kannte und fragte mich etwas.  
„Na Eddie, wie war eure Nacht? Wie geht es Bella, Gut?"  
fragte er mich und grinste …dreckig.  
Seit ca. zwei Jahren, kam er jeden Morgen zu mir und fragte mich genau danach,  
wie unsere Nacht war!

Was wollte er damit erreichen?

„Gut Emmett, wie immer. Bella geht es auch gut"  
sagte ich und war verwirrt und misstrauisch zugleich.  
„Sicher, ist nicht irgendwas Neues oder Spanendes passiert?" fragte er weiter.

Ich wusste nicht was ich von ihm halten sollte.  
Ging es ihm nicht gut?  
Was sollte denn Neues bei uns passiert sein?  
Meiner Bella ging es gut und mir seit ich sie hatte auch - wie immer.  
„Nein" sagte ich etwas verwirrt.

Seine Mundwinkel sackten nach unten, verschreckte aber immer noch seine Gedanken vor  
mir.  
„Oh, wie langweilig …liegst due die ganze Zeit NUR neben ihr und siehst ihr beim schlafen  
zu?" fragte er ungläubig.

Hä, was sollte ich denn sonst tun als das? WAS war hier los?

„Natürlich, was sollte ich denn sonst tun? Du weißt gar nicht wie toll es ist ihr beim träumen  
zuzusehen und da ich ihre Gedanken nicht hören kann, ist das die einzigste Möglichkeit wie  
ich wie ich erraten kann was sie denkt."  
erklärte ich ihm - auch wenn ich selbst nicht wusste warum

Er grinste wieder. „Und was denkt sie so über dich?"  
Wieso über mich?  
„Sie …" fing ich an, wurde aber unterbrochen, weil Alice endlich mit meiner Bella die Treppe  
in Menschengeschwiendigkeit runter stürmte.

Emmett was vergessen, jetzt zählte nur noch meine Bella.

Ich strahlte, sie sah wieder so wunderschön aus, dass ich glaubte ich träumte.  
Langsam glaubte ich wirklich, sie war das schönste Wesen das ich jäh gesehen hatte  
und sehen werde.

Alice hatte ihr die Haare zu einem Pferdeschwanz zusammengebunden und gelockt.  
Sie hatte eine Jeans an und ein dunkelblaues Sweatshirt, das wunderbar zu ihrer schönen,  
reinen, weißen Haut passte.  
Aber als sie blinzelte stockte mir der Atem.

Das hatte dieser kleine Giftzwerg ihr nicht wirklich angetan.  
Ich bzw. Wir sprachen so leise das es Bella nicht hören konnte.

„Alice!? Sag mal hast du Bella geschminkt? Bist du verrückt?"  
Sie verzog das Gesicht. „Ja, wieso sieht doch gut aus"

Ich knurrte leise. Dass es gut aussah musste sie mir nicht sagen,  
ich war ein Mann und ganz sicher nicht der Einzige.

Und gerade deshalb sollte sie so etwas noch nicht tragen, sie war viel zu jung.  
„Alice, Sie ist sieben Jahre alt! Das kannst du nicht machen. Sie ist ein Kind"

„Wieso es sieht doch sehr gut aus und so wenig wie es ist sieht man es nicht gleich.  
Heute ist ihr erster Schultag, da soll sie doch gut aussehen. Ich weiß gar nicht was du  
immer hast?" sagte sie unschuldig.

Oh, ich hätte sie am liebsten in Stücke gerissen.  
Sie war meine Bella und nicht irgend so ein Anschauung Objekt für ihre Mitschüler.

Das Gespräch zwischen Alice und mir hatte nur wenige Sekunden gedauert,  
da lenkte Bella mich schonwieder ab, indem sie auf Em zu ging und sich IHM in die Arme  
warf.  
„Guten Morgen, mein Teddy" begrüßte sie ihn.

Ach ja, das hatte ich ganz vergessen zu erwähnen; Emmett war ihr großer lieber Teddy…  
und ich war Eddie.  
Früher hatte ich diesen Namen immer gehasste und naja und dann wurde es Bellas erstes  
Wort - ich hatte mich sehr darüber gefreut - und ich hatte mich damit abgefunden, dass  
Emmett mich jetzt auch so nennt.

Die Kinder im Haus durften mich so nennen - nur dass eins davon nie erwachsen werden  
würde.

Ich fühlte mich immer sehr ausgeschlossen, wenn Bella sich mit Emmett abgab …er brachte  
sie immer zum Lachen.

Er umarmte sie und gab ihr SCHONWIEDER einen Kuss aufs Haar.  
Für wen hält er sich eigentlich?

„Morgen meine Süße. Gut geschlafen, war Eddie lieb?" fragte er und grinste breit.  
Was sollte diese Frage mit mir bezwecken?

Sie lächelte und nickte, dann ging sie wieder auf mich zu und umarmte mich, setzte sie auf  
meinen Schoß, küsste ihre Wange und flüsterte ihr „Ich hab dich vermisst" ins Ohr.

Sie lächelte und wurde ein bisschen rot. „Ich dich auch"

Es wärmte mir einfach nur das Herz auf.

***

Ich zog sie fester an mich. Emmett sah zwischen Bella und mir hin und her und grinste breit.

Ich war verwirrt.  
Alice knurrte ihn leise an.  
Ich schüttelte den Kopf.  
Im Moment war es mir egal was sie im Schilde führten oder vor mir verheimlichten.

„Bella komm Esme hat dir schon ein Frühstück gemacht."  
Sagte ich als ich merkte, dass sie in der Küche einigermaßen fertig war.  
Wir alle hatten strengstes Betret verbot, wenn sie kochte.

Sie lächelte. „Trag mich" Ich strahlte, zu gerne tat ich dies.

Ich stand auf, zog sie in meine Arme und trug sie ins Esszimmer.  
Dort angekommen setzte ich sie auf einen Stuhl und ich mich ihr gegenüber.  
Wie auf Kommando kam Esme mit einem großen Tablett zu uns und gab es Bella.  
"Guten morgen mein Schatz, hast du gut geschlafen?" fragte sie Bella herzlich.

Esme war für Bella wie eine Mutter, auch wenn sie sich manch mal furchtbar darüber  
ärgerte, dass ich so viel Zeit mit ihr verbrachte, als sie mit ihr, aber aus irgendeinem Grund  
akzeptierte sie es.

„Guten Morgen Mama, ja ich hab gut geschlafen." lächelte sie.  
Esme strahlte „Ich hoffe es schmeckt dir"  
„Das tut es immer" lachte Bella.

Dann drehte Esme sich zu mir. „Hast du auch gut geschlafen, Edward?"  
fragte sie scherzhaft.  
Ich grinste. „Ja, wie immer" sie lächelte und ging wieder in die Küche

Ich beobachtete Bella beim Essen.  
Für sie war es ganz normal, dass sie uns nie beim Essen sah, sie hatte aber auch nicht  
wirklich danach gefragt.

***

Nach dem Bella gegessen hatte fuhren Alice und ich mit ihr zur Schule.  
Alice übersetzte während der Fahrt ein arabisches Gedicht in unsere Sprache.  
Super der Tag konnte ja heiter werden.

Ich war dem Rätsel lösen so müde, also ließ ich es sein.  
Es brachte doch eh nichts!

Als wir ankamen rannte Alice geradewegs in ihren Unterricht, so weit weg von mir wie  
irgend möglich …oh je.

Ich brachte Bella in die Pausenhalle zu Mr. Banner der gerade alle neuen Schüler durch und  
ab zählte.

Der Lehrer hatte so komische Gedanken, als ich mich mit einem Kuss auf die Wange und  
einer Umarmung von ihr verabschiedete - ich ignorierte ihn.

Natürlich behielt ich sie ab und an im Auge.  
Ich brachte sie zur ihrer nächsten Stunde und holte sie auch wieder ab.

In der Mittagspause setzten wir und mit Alice zusammen an einen Tisch.

***

Ich nahm Bell auf den Schoß während diese sich ihrem Essen widmete.  
„Und Bella wie war dein erster Eindruck von der Schule? Hast du schon eine Freundin  
kennengelernt?" fragte ich die gerade ihren letzten bissen Apfel runterschluckte.

Sie sah mir in die Augen und zögerte einen Moment.

„Ähm …ganz gut, Angela ist wirklich nett, aber dieser komische Mike hat mich nicht in Ruhe  
gelassen, der meinte, dass wir uns mal zum spielen treffen sollten, aber ich will nicht…"  
sagte sie nach dem anfänglichem Zögern.

Was!? Was dachte sich dieses Kind eigentlich mit wem er es zu tun hatte?  
Sie war MEINE Bella und nicht seine!

Da passte man mal einen Moment nicht auf und schon machte sich irgend so ein Schmarotzer  
am MEINEN Lebenswillen ran. Wo sind wir denn hier?

Ich musste zugeben, dass ich ihm nicht kannte …was ich aber jetzt nach holen würde.  
Ich suchte die Cafeteria nach seinen Gedanken ab.

_°…Oh man, diese Bella ist wirklich mein Traummädchen. Sie ist so hübsch… _  
_Ich weiß, dass ich sie irgendwann heiraten werde. _  
_…wieso sitzt sie bei so einem Älterem auf dem Schoß? _  
_Ist das ihr Bruder, aber sie sehen sich doch gar nicht ähnlich… _  
_ahhh der starrt mich ja an! Wieso guckt der so böse …der guckt ja als hätte er …Hunger!?°_

Ich wand schnell meinen Blick ab. Enttarnen wollte ich mich ja auch nicht unbedingt.

Ich ärgerte mich tierrisch über diese kindischen Gedanken.  
Als wenn meine Bella so einen … heiraten würde, sie hatte etwas Besseres verdient als so  
auf Äußerlichkeiten bezogenes Kind!

„Das ist richtig so. Du sollst nichts tun was du nicht willst.  
Und ich mochte, dass du dich …noch …von Jungs fernhältst.  
Die sind nicht gut für dich, Bella" sagte ich eindringlich.

Sie zog ihre süßen Augenbrauen zusammen und sah mich schräg an.

„Eddie, du bist doch auch ein Junge. Bist du dann auch nicht gut für mich."  
fragte sie verwirrt.

Ich wollte etwas sagen, entschied mich aber dagegen und sah sie mit offenem Mund an.

_°Da hat sich aber jemand ins eigene Fleisch geschnitten° _  
dachte Alice sichtlich amüsiert.

„Nein Bella, weißt du Edward hält sich nicht "wirklich" für einen Jungen, also alles in  
Ordnung." versuchte Alice scherzhaft zu erklären als ich ihr nicht antworten konnte.

Das war etwas vollkommen anderes, Bella hatte von Mir nichts zu befürchten.  
Ich meinte ich liebte sie …nur nicht auf diese weiße.

Naja, noch nicht.

Was dachte ich da - noch nicht? Bin ich jetzt verrückt?  
Ich kann / werde doch nicht …meine Bella.  
NEIN, andere Gedanken. Sie ist ein Kind verdammt!  
Ich musste mich ablenken, ich durfte einfach nicht in diese Richtung denken.  
Es wäre falsch und …so hinterhältig Bella gegenüber…

„Witzig, Alice" sagte ich zu ihr.  
Ich wusste sie hörte meinen nervösen Unterton ohne Probleme raus, und das ließ sie  
wissend grinsen.

„Bella, was Alice damit sagen möchte ist, dass das etwas vollkommen anderes ist.  
Ich bin älter, mir kannst du vertrauen."

Versuchte ich die Situation zu erklären die ich selbst nicht verstand.  
Auch wenn ich mir wegen dem Vertrauen nicht mehr so sicher war.

„Heißt das älteren Jungs darf ich vertrauen, Eddie?" fragte sie verwirrt weiter.

Das gibt's doch nicht.

„Nein, nein, Bella auf keinen Fall, das ist gefährlich. Ich meine ich gehöre zu deiner Familie,  
dass ist was anderes, als wenn…"  
Alice unterbrach mich, weil sie merkte, dass ich überfordert war.

„Bella, was dein …Bruder …versucht zu erklären ist, dass du fremden Männern oder  
Jungs in oder unter Edwards Altersklasse nicht vertrauen darfst.  
Aber Edward gehört zu deiner Familie, auch wenn Genannter nicht weiß in welcher Position  
er sich, in Wirklichkeit, befindet" und sah mich schräg und vielsagend an.

SIE wusste irgendwas!

„Und wenn dich das nächste Mal einer frägt ob du mit ihm etwas unternähmen willst  
zeigst du ihm einfach das Foto von Emmett in deiner Brieftasche.

Dann lassen sie dich alle in Ruhe." zwinkerte ihr Alice zu und lächelte sie an.

„Danke" sagte ich leise immer noch misstrauisch zu ihr.

_°Ihr Männer versteht nicht nur nichts …ihr könnt auch nichts alleine machen._°  
dachte sie und sah mich komisch an.

Ich war sehr verwirrt, aber in dieser Situation musste ich ihr zustimmen.  
Bella nickte leicht verwirrt und lehnte sic wieder mit dem Rücken an mich.  
Ich wollte mich wieder einigermaßen entspannen, aber da sprach mich Alice in Gedanken an.

_°Edward, bevor du wieder einen auf heile Welt machst, _  
_SOLLTEST du dir Gedanken darüber machen wie die Zukunft aussieht._  
_Ich weiß in welche Richtung deine Gedanken vorhin gingen, Bruder._  
_DU solltest dir überlegen ob es so richtig ist, das du Bella von allem männlichem fernhältst,_  
_WENN DU SELBST NICHT GEDÄNKST DIESEN PLATZ EIN ZU NÄHMEN!°_

dachte sie wütend und verachtend.

Damit stand sie auf und verschwand um ihr Tablett weg zubringen.

Ließ mich geschockt mit Bella sitzen.

**Alice POV**

Ich musste weg von ihm, bevor ich zu viel dachte.

Ich bracht das Tablett weg, ging geradewegs zum Auto und fuhr eine Runde um in Ruhe  
nachdenken zu können.

Irgendjemand musste diesem …hellsichtigen Idioten doch mal auf die Sprünge helfen.

Er hatte vorhin in die richtige Richtung gedacht …es aber wieder verworfen, weil er ja  
schon alleine diese Möglichkeit für so FALSCH hielt, dass er sich jeglichen Gedanken in  
diese Richtung verbot.

Er hielt sich immer noch für ihren Bruder, Freund oder sogar "Vater" aber eben nicht für ihren GEFÄHRTEN.

Wie verblendet musste er sein?

Es war so verdammt offensichtlich.

Und er sollte langsam mal wirklich die Beine in die Hand nähmen, wenn er nicht will,  
dass ihm irgendein Anderer seine Bella wegschnappt, bevor er es überhaupt verstanden hatte.

…denn Bella hatte ihm nicht von ihrem anderem Mitschüler erzählt, den sie interessant fand.

…nicht dass der Idiot in einem solchen Fall keinen selbstsüchtigen Notfallplan hatte, den er  
auf Teufel komm raus umsetzen würde.

Feigling!

_Hallo,_  
_Ich hoffe euch hat dieses Kapitel zugesagt._  
_Wenn ich was besser machen kann sagt es mir._

_Versteht Edward jetzt endlich was er für Bella in Wirklichkeit empfindet, oder tut er es_  
_wieder als Nichtigkeit ab?_  
_Wer war es den Bella mochte, es Edward aber nicht sagte?_  
_Und was für einen Plan hatte er wenn sich Bella jetzt schon in einen Anderen verlieben_  
_würde?_  
_= Ja ich hab die Namen der Menschen aus Forks genommen, obwohl sie jetzt in Alaska_  
_leben. (auch die Werwölfe sind nur Menschen)_  
_Würde gerne eure Meinung hierzu erfahren._

_Ich bedanke mich für alle eure Kommentare :) _

_LG° herz-aus-eis _


	10. Erster und letzter Besuch im Schwimmbad

**Wie ich meine Gefährtin fand…**

**Kapitel 10**

**Erster und letzter Besuch im Schwimmbad **

**Edward POV**

Die restliche Mittagspause verlief einigermaßen still, so wie der ganze Schultag.

Bella fragte mich danach warum ich mich so komisch verhielt - ich sagte aber bloß, dass ich Kopfschmerzen hätte.

Ich versuchte krampfhaft nicht über Alice´ Gedanken nachzudenken - was auch klappte.

Ich _durfte_ nicht in diese Richtung denken - das war unmöglich, unverantwortlich, lächerlich …aber auch auf eine Wiese SO _sinnvoll._

Aber NEIN, das geht nicht!

Hör auf an so was zu denken. SIE war ein Kind, verdammt.

Ich hörte nicht auf Alice und verschob diesen absurden Gedanken in die hinterste Ecke meines Kopfes.

Wir alle hatten Zeit genug.

Nach der Schule - Alice hatte wundersamer weiße den Volvo doch noch hergebracht - fuhr ich mit Bella wieder nach hause.

Nach der Schule - Alice hatte wundersamer Weiße den Wagen doch noch hergebracht - fuhr ich mit Bella wieder nach hause.

Während der ganzen fahrt schwieg sie und ich fragte mich was los sei.

Ging´s ihr nicht gut, hatte sie etwas Falsches gegessen?

War sie in Gedanken wo anderes? Bei diesem taktlosen, nervtöteten Jungen namens Mike, fühlte sie sich bedrängt?

Oder weil ich mich so komisch verheilt? Fühlte sie sich in irgendeiner Weiße abgelehnt von mir? Was hatte sie denn?

Ich beschloss sie zu fragen.

„Bella, Schatz, was ist los? Du wirkst so still." fragte ich und strich ihr mit einer Hand über ihr seidiges Haar.

Die andere ließ ich am Lenkrad, dennoch sollte sie sich später besser nicht meine Fahrweiße abgucken.

Sie guckte mich erst komisch an, aber dann nahm sie meine Hand in ihre kleine. Sie lächelte.

„Nein es ist alles in Ordnung …ich hab mich bloß gefragt, ob ich mich mit jemandem zum spielen verabreden könnte." _fragte _sie_ mich_ beinahe schon schüchtern und wurde ein bisschen rot um die Nase.

Wieso dachte sie sie müsste mich extra, danach fragen?

Das war doch ganz normal, bei Menschen, dass man sich mit Freunden traf.

Sie war einfach so toll und rücksichtsvoll, sie wollte es jedem, mir recht machen.

Oh, ich liebte sie einfach so sehr…

Ich guckte mit verträumten Blick auf die Straße, ich schüttelte den Kopf, ich musste mich aufs fahren konzentrieren, nachher landendeten wir noch im Graben, weil Bella mich mit ihren Charme ablenkte.

„Natürlich, du musst mich nicht extra fragen. Natürlich kannst du Angela zu uns einladen. Esme wird sich freuen, wenn du eine Freundin außerhalb der Familie hast" sagte ich heiter …und unwissend.

Ich drückte ihre Hand vorsichtig.

Bella begann, aber wieder auf ihrer Unterlippe zu kauen.

Diese Geste löste bei mir immer so ein komisches Gefühl aus, ich weiß nicht es macht mich einfach …nervös, als wollte ich gleich aufspringen und …ich wusste es nicht …irgendwas halt…

Sie wurde noch ein bisschen röter und schüttelte ihren Kopf.

„Ähm Eddie, ich hab eigentlich nicht Angela gemeint …sondern Jacob aus meinem Mathe Kurs. Er war richtig nett zu mir und hart mir eine Aufgabe erklärt, die ich nicht verstanden hatte, also bitte Eddie, darf ich?"

bettelte sie, nach dem sie ihre schwärmerischen Gedanken, für …_diesen _Jungen geäußert hatte.

Mein Gehirn setzte kurz aus.

…

„Was!?" hauchte ich laut, unter Schock.

Was? Was.. Nein! Nicht ...jetzt schon …überhaupt nicht …

Ich musste ihr meine Hand weg ziehen, bevor ich ihr noch weh tat.

Meine Finger verkrampften sich, alle am Lenkrad. Am liebsten wäre ich rechts ran gefahren.

„Bella, Liebling tu´s bitte nicht. Bitte, ich möchte nicht, dass du dich …schon …mit Jungs triffst, die sind nicht gut für dich. Bitte, tu _mir_ den Gefallen? Du weißt nicht, wie gefährlich das ist. _Ich _könnte es nicht ertragen, wenn dir etwas passiert."

_°sagte der böse Vampir zu dem kleinem unschuldigen Mädchen. ° _dachte ich ironisch.

„Aber Eddie, ich versteh immer noch nicht was da der Unterschied ist. Du bist doch selbst immer die ganze Zeit bei mir und mit geht es gut …außerdem was soll mir, denn schon Schlimmes passieren?" fragte sie spöttisch.

Ich seufzte verzweifelt.

„Bella, zum letzten Mal, DAS ist etwas vollkommen Anderes!" sagte ich eindringlich, dann ich wagte es nicht, meine Stimme gegen SIE zu erheben.

Aber war es das, denn nun wirklich?

Was brachte die Zukunft für …uns beide?

Ich schüttelte den Kopf. Wieso kam mir ständig dieser lächerliche und …doch so sinnvolle Gedanke?

„Bella, hör mir zu. Du weißt nicht wie viel du _mir_ bedeutest…"

Ich wusste es selbst nicht…

„Also, bitte, halte dich von diesem Jacob fern. Tu es für mich?"

Ich war wirklich ernsthaft verzweifelt.

Ich wollte nicht, dass sie sich jetzt schon mit Jungs abgab.

Wie lange würde es dann noch dauern, bis sie _mich_ dann ganz vergessen hatte?

Und ich wüsste, ich übertrieb, von diesem kleinem Kind war nun wirklich nichts zu befürchten, auch wenn ich ihn nicht kannte, ich wollte es grundsätzlich nicht.

Emmett und Jasper waren schon schlimm genug und die waren beide glücklich verheiratet.

„Versprich es mir Bella, bitte" flehte ich sie schon beinahe an und sah ihr in ihre wunderschönen, momentan verwirrten Augen.

„Ich verspreche es, auch wenn ich immer noch nicht verstehe warum…?

Aber wenn es _dich _glücklich macht, halt ich mich von Jacob fern"

Oh, wenn sie auch nur ansatzweise wie sehr ich sie dafür, überhaupt liebte …wenn ich es selbst wüsste.

Sie tat es für mich. Sie tat Mirden Gefallen.

Dieses Mädchen war einfach _zu _perfekt für mich. Für mich? Wieso für _mich_?

Nein, nicht für mich - im Allgemeinen. Innerlich schüttelte ich schon wieder den Kopf.

Ich nahm wieder ihre kleine Hand in meine, beugte mich zu ihr und gab ihr einen etwas längeren Kuss auf die Wange.

Ich genoss jedes Mal diese Nähe. Ich brauchte sie. Ich brauchte SIE.

„Ich hab dich sehr lieb, Bella" hauchte ich in ihr Ohr. Sie wurde rot. „Ich dich auch" sagte sie leise.

Ich lehnte mich wieder von ihr weg. Okay, meine Fahrweise sollte sie sich garantiert niemals angewöhnen.

Eine Weile spielte sie mit meiner Hand und fragte, dann plötzlich ganz nebenbei „Eddie, Wieso bist du eigentlich immer so kalt? Angela ist warm."

Oh, na ganz toll…

„Bella, das erkläre ich dir wenn du älter bist, das ist ein bisschen kompliziert." versuchte ich das Thema so schnell wie irgend möglich fallen zu lassen.

„Hm" machte sie bloß und sah aus dem Fenster.

Als wir Zuhause ankamen rannte ich von hinten um das Auto rum, mache ihre Tür in normaler Geschwindigkeit auf und zog sie vorsichtig auf meine Schulten.

Sie keuchte erschrocken und ich blieb stehen.

Nach einer Weile begann sie zum Glück zu lachen und schlug mir, dann gespielt sachte auf den Kopf.

Es hätte mir so oder so nicht weh getan.

„Mann Eddie, musst du mich immer so erschrecken?" fragte sie lachend und gab mir, dann einen kurzen Kuss auf die Stirn.

Ich hatte den Kopf in den Nacken gelegt und strahlte sie an. „Ja, muss ich" lachte ich und trug sie, dann ins Haus, wo Esme schon mit dem Essen auf uns wartete.

**Jasper POV**

Ich saß mit Emmett gelangweilt auf dem Sofa im Wohnzimmer, während er in einer Geschwindigkeit durch die Kanäle im Fernseher schaltete, bei der ich sogar nichts erkennen konnte. Er machte es wahrscheinlich eh nur, damit er was zu tun hatte.

Ich hatte keine Ahnung wo meine Frau war, nach der Schule war sie nicht heimgekommen.

Ich zuckte mit den Schultern, irgendwo wird sie schon sein, ihr kann ja nichts passieren.

Wo Rosalie war, wusste ich genau so wenig, Emmett bestimmt auch nicht, wie ich ihn kannte.

Wahrscheinlich sind die Beiden einkaufen gefahren, wie immer.

Carlisle war arbeiten …glaubte ich zumindest.

Esme konnte ich in der Küche hören und Ed und Bella waren beim Essen, auch wenn er sie eher beobachtete.

Neben seinen ständig abwechselnden Arten der Vernarrtheit, konnte ich bei ihm jetzt auch noch Selbstzweifel fühlen.

Das war neu, für mich aber im Moment nicht weiter interessant.

Ich und Em starrten weiter auf das flackernde Bild vom Fernseher.

Das ging so weiter, bis Em tief seufzte und die Fernbedienung vor uns auf den Boden schmiss.

Ich musste zu gäben, dass ich seine Gedankengänge nicht immer, oder besser gesagt nie sinnvoll nachvollziehen konnte.

Er sah mich abwartend an, aber ich sah nur mit starrem Blick auf den ausgeschalteten Fernseher, in der stummen Hoffnung, dass er mich nicht weiter beachtete.

Na ja, ein Versuch war es wert.

Er boxte mich an der Schulter an, aber ich rührte mich nicht.

Darauf bekam er einen kindlichen, neugierigen Gesichtsausdruck und wiederholte es. Als ich mich dann immer noch nicht bewegte fragte er „Jasper? Lebst du noch?"

„Nein." antwortete ich simpel. Wieso sollte ich auch lügen.

„Jasper, Mensch, mach doch mal was mit mir. Mir ist langweilig."

Dachte er, da wäre er der einzige?

„Lass dir selbst was einfallen Emmett"

Ich rechnete schon in Gedanken aus, in wie vielen Jahren die Welt untergeht und ob wir das überleben würden. Aber das war meine Beschäftigung.

Er sollte sich gefälligst selbst was suchen.

„Lass uns doch mal mit Eddie und Bella irgendwo hingehen?"

Ha ha.

„Und was sollen wir deiner Meinung nach mit einem vernarrten, gedankenlesenden 116 jährigen Vampir und einem 7 Jahre altem Mädchen in der Öffentlichkeit unternähmen, _ohne_ schief angeguckt zu werden?" fragte ich sarkastisch.

„Wir könnten ins Schwimmbad gehen, in dem hier im Ort hab ich noch kein Hausverbot." schlug er einfallsreich vor.

Er hatte aber hier nur noch kein Hausverbot, weil wir da noch nie waren.

Aber zurück zum eigentlichen Thema, verstand er nicht, dass wir - drei erwachsene Männer - nirgends mit einem kleinem Mädchen hin konnten, ohne Schief anguckt zu werden?

Wie würde das, denn aussehen?

Da könnten wir uns alle gleich selbst bei der Polizei anzeigen.

Es müsste noch eine Frau mitgehen und da Esme die einzige war die gerade im Haus ist lag die Entscheidung bei ihr.

„Em wenn´s sein muss frag die Andern zwei und Esme, ohne sie können wir nirgends hingehen." ordnete ich Emmett an, der ohne abzuwarten aufsprang und in die Küche zu Esme lief.

**Emmett POV**

Schwimmbad, ich hatte doch immer die besten Ideen.

Ich ging zu Mami, in die Küche die gerade dabei war diese komische Geschirr-Maschine auszuräumen.

Das Ding war irgendwie verwirrend, fand ich.

Man tat dreckiges Geschirr rein, dann brummte es eine Weile komisch und dann war alles wieder sauber, das ist doch gruselig!

„Mami? Gehst du jetzt mit Jasper, Eddie, Bella und mir ins Schwimmbad? Jasper sagte, dass wir da nicht alleine hin können, weil die uns sonst alle für pervers halten, und nicht nur Eddie. Bitte, geh mit, Jasper und mir ist richtig langweilig." fragte ich höflich.

Sie seufzte.

„Von mir aus, aber frag vorher noch Bella ob sie überhaupt mit will. Edward geht, dann sowieso mit." lachte sie und drehte sich dann wieder zu diesen komischen Ding, dass ich die ganze Zeit misstrauisch im Auge behalten hatte.

Sicher war sicher.

Ich ging nach neben an ins Esszimmer.

„ …ja und Angela hat außerdem noch zwei Katzen…" hörte ich Bella ganz begeistert sagen.

_°Wie es wohl ist eine Beziehung mit einer 7 jährigen zu führen?° _dachte ich amüsiert und schüttelte den Kopf.

Ich setzte mich neben Bella, die mich zur Begrüßung umarmte und Eddie deswegen leise brummte.

„Bella Süße, hast du jetzt Lust mit Jasper, Mami, Eddie und mir ins Schwimmbad zu gehen?" fragte ich hoffnungsvoll.

Ihre Augen strahlten, aber dann bekam sie einen nervösen Gesichtsausdruck.

Sie guckte erst zu Eddie und dann wieder zu mir.

„Ähm …Emi, ich würd ja gerne, aber Eddie hat gesagt, dass ich nichts mit Jungs unternähmen soll." sagte sie etwas zögerlich.

Ich zog die Augenbrauen zusammen und sah zu Eddie, der die Augen verdrehte und meinte

„Bella, das gilt nur für Fremde. Bei Jasper, Emmett, Dad und mir ist das in Ordnung."

„Ach so …Ja, okay Emi, gerne" sagte sie dann heiter zu.

Ich verstand langsam was zwischen denen da wahrscheinlich vorgefallen war.

Eddie hat ihr erklären wollen, dass sie sich von fremden Jungs verhalten soll …damit sie sich in keinen verliebt …und hat dabei auf ganzer Linie versagt.

Und das hat ER versucht.

_°Oje, willst du sie in ein paar Jahren auch aufklären? Und die viel wichtigere Frage ist, WIE willst DU das anstellen? Wenn das bei diesem kleinen Thema schon so gut geklappt hat, musst du dich ganz schön ins Zeug legen, damit es da keine Missverständnisse gibt.° _sprach ich ihn hilfsbereit in meinen Gedanken an.

Sein Blick wurde mörderisch und er knurrte leise.

Ich lachte. Bella sah mich verwirrt an.

„Okay Eddie, pack Bella´s Sachen zusammen, wir wollen los." Sagte ich und ging dann wieder zu Jasper ins Wohnzimmer.

**Jasper POV**

Nach der halben Stunde Fahrt in der Em uns pausenlos nervte, bezahlte ich und jeder ging in seine Kabine.

Als wir uns dann wieder bei den Liegestühlen trafen, rannte Bella sofort zu Edward und umarmte ihn.

Die ganze Zeit die er von ihr getrennt war, war er dermaßen nervös, dass ich am liebsten von ihm geflüchtet wäre.

Was ich, aber nicht konnte, weil Emmett mich sonst wieder zu Tode genervt hätte.

Bei den Beiden spürte ich jetzt wieder eine, meiner Meinung nach übertriebene Freude, als sie sich wieder sahen.

Ich meine wie lange waren sie getrennt? 20 Minuten?

Ich schüttelte den Kopf.

Als sie ihn losließ wurde sie plötzlich rot. Was war denn jetzt los?

Ach so, das war es.

Edward und ich schienen es glaube ich gleichzeitig zu merken und ich musste lächeln.

Als er merkte, dass er Bella nur in einer Badehose umarmte, und sie deswegen rot wurde, war er zuerst geschockt, aber dann fühlte er …SELBSTZWEIFEL?

Mir fiel der Kiefer runter.

Emmett bemerkte es jetzt auch und musste breit grinsen. Oje.

„Hey Bella, wieso wirst du rot? Ich sehe doch viel besser aus als Eddie." sagte er gespielt empört …und etwas zu laut.

Ein Paar das ein bisschen älter war als wir - eigentlich - lief an uns vorbei.

Sie blieben kurz stehen und sahen misstrauisch zwischen Ed, Em und Bella hin und her, dann zu mir und Esme, die sich derweil mit einem Buch in der Hand hin gelegt hatte.

Und gingen zum Glück wieder weiter.

Als sie weg waren grinste Emmett Edward an.

"Die denken sicher wir wären …hab ich recht?" Edward nickte nur.

Ich schüttelte schon wieder, den Kopf.

Was hatte ich gesagt? Aber Nein, auf mich hört ja mal wieder keiner…

Zum Glück war Esme dabei.

Ich legte auf die liege neben sie, ich hatte jetzt echt keine Lust mehr auf schwimmen.

„Komm Bella" sagte Ed zu ihr und zog sie ins Becken.

Em sah ihnen nach und sah dann wieder abwartend zu mir.

„Alter, jetzt komm schon. Worauf wartest du?"

„Em, geh zu den Anderen, ich hab keinen Bock mehr" sagte ich.

„Jetzt stell dich nichts so an wie ein Mädchen. Eddie geht doch auch plantschen." grinste er.

„Verschwinde, Emmett" Jetzt schmollte er.

„Mami? Kommst du mit mir?" fragte er kindisch.

Jetzt lief auch noch ein 13 Jähriger Junge an uns vorbei und musste lachen.

Mein Gott, machte er das extra? Das ist so peinlich.

Esme schien das auch so zu finden.

„Emmett, reicht es denn nicht, dass ich mit gekommen bin? Geh mit den Anderen spielen" grinste sie ihn an.

Schmollend murmelte er etwas wie „Keiner hat mich lieb" und ging zu Ed und Bella, welche sich gerade verängstigt an ihm fest klammerte, weil er sie eindeutig zu früh losgelassen hatte um ihr das schwimmen beizubringen.

Sie sah aus wie eine Katze die ins Wasser gefallen war. Richtig süß meine kleine Schwester.

Auf einmal sah Edward mir Edward über die Entfernung hinweg äußerst misstrauisch in die Augen.

Ich grinste. Der kann auch echt gar nichts vertagen.

Ich beobachtete die Anderen nur, oder besser gesagt ich passte auf Emmett auf, denn dieser schien mehr Schutz vor sich selbst zu brauchen, als Bella vor dem Wasser.

Bella und Edward waren ein bisschen weiter entfernt von ihm, als ES passierte.

Emmett schwamm tauchend eine Bahn, schnell und rannte mit dem Kopf in die gegenüberliegende Beckenwand.

Es gab einen SEHR lauten Knall.

Das erschreckte die Menschen im Wasser und sie fingen an zu schreien.

Bella war da nicht anders. Edward beruhte sie sofort und sagte, dass ihn nichts passiert sei, ging mit ihr auf dem Arm zu Esme und mir.

Als ich merkte, dass er immer noch nicht wieder aufgetaucht war, rannte ich in meiner Geschwindigkeit hin, sprang rein und tauchte zu ihm.

_°Oh mein Gott, der steckt ja fest! °_ schrien meine Gedanken vor Schock.

Ich zog ihn schnell an den Schultern raus und hoch.

Er hatte einen verdatterten Gesichtsausdruck und genau so fühlt er sich auch.

„Alter, danke. Du hast keine Ahnung wie dunkel und nass das da darin war." hauchte er vollkommen aufgelöst.

Und da kam auch schon der dicke Bademeister mit seiner Trillerpfeife angerannt und sc#nauzte uns an.

„Was ist denn hier los? …Ist das da ein Loch?"

„Äh, …ja jetzt wo sie es sagen, fällt es mir auch auf" antwortete Emmett ihm, immer noch ganz benommen.

Der Bademeister war purpurrot im Gesicht vor Wut.

„Wie habt ihr das gemacht?"

Super, jetzt steckte ich mal wieder mit drin.

„Ähm …also, wissen Sie, das war ein …großer Fisch." sagte Emmett.

Wirklich? Ein Fisch?

„Raus hier, alle Beide!" schrie er uns an.

Wir gingen, dann auch mit gesenktem Kopf in unsere Umkleide, wo ich Emmett erstmal eine Standpauke hielt.

Ich meine wie hätte er denn dem Bademeister erklären wollen, dass er nicht ertrunken ist, wenn ich nicht gekommen wäre?

Alleine schon seine Dummheit mit dem Kopf gegen eine Wand zu rennen…

Und eins stand fest alleine wäre er da nicht mehr raus gekommen.

Aber er nahm mich schon wieder nicht ernst.

Wenig später kam, dann auch Edward zu und. Überglücklich und auch ein wenig traurig.

Natürlich was mit uns los war kümmerte ihn mal wieder nicht, nein er dachte nur an seine Bella und an sich selbst!

Als wir wieder Zuhause waren, wartete Rose schon auf uns, von Alice war immer noch nirgends eine Spur.

Emmett rannte sofort zu ihr und umarmte sie. „Em, was ist denn los?" fragte sie.

„Keiner hat mich lieb" schluchzte er.

Sie sah zu mir und fragte „Was ist passiert?"

„Nichts nur, dass wir wegen diesem Idioten ein weiteres Hausverbot im einem Schwimmbad haben, weil er dachte er müsste sich die Beckenwand von Innen ansehen" sagte ich wütend.

Als sie das Baby und damit meine ich nicht Bella, eine Weile getröstet hatte, sah sie mich wieder an.

„Jasper, ich hab Alice auf dem Weg zum shoppen getroffen und sie hat gesagt, dass irgendwas, oder jemand sie tierrisch aufgeregt hat und sie in erst ein einer Woche wieder heim kommt, weil sie ihre Ruhe braucht."

Ah, Alice ist anscheinend als Erste der Geduldsfaden geplatzt, wegen „Edwards gespielten kleinen heilen Welt".

Ich konnte sie gut verstehen, er war wirklich blind was das anging.

**Edward POV**

Der Tag war wunderschön, wie jeder, wenn sie bei mir war.

Wir lagen in ihrem Bett, sie konnte heute schlecht schlafen.

„Eddie, kann ich dich Mal was fragen?" fragte sie nach einer Weile.

„Natürlich" sagte ich sofort.

„Wieso hast du eigentlich keine schöne Freundin? Ich meine Emi hat Rose, Jazz hat Alice und Daddy hat Mami, wieso hast du niemanden? Du bist die ganze Zeit nur bei mir" fragte sie.

Emmett jaulte unten schon vor lachen.

_°Los Eddie, sag ihr WARUM du keine Freundin hast und warum du immer nur bei BELLA bist.°_ dachte er.

„Bella, …ich weiß nicht ich hab sie einfach noch nicht gefunden." Sagte ich weil ich echt nicht wusste wie ich ihr sonst antworten sollte.

Ich konnte ihr ja schlecht sagen, dass ich wahrscheinlich immer allein bleiben würde. Garantiert nicht.

_°Oder er hat sie gefunden und ist einfach nur extrem dumm.° _dachte das Genie aus der unteren Etage.

Was soll das denn jetzt wieder heißen?

„Ich finde das ist nicht okay, du hast jemanden verdient. Du bist richtig toll und lieb, du hast jemanden besonderes verdient" sagte meine Kleine.

Wie sehr ich sie liebe…

_°Oh wie sie von ihm schwärmt…° _dachte Em. Ich ignorierte ihn.

„Das ist leib von dir mein Liebling." sagte ich und küsste sie auf die Stirn.

Nach einer Weile schlief sie ein und ich konnte in Ruhe meinen Gedanken nachhängen.

Bella hatte recht, ich hatte niemanden, außer sie. Wenn ich sie nicht hätte wäre ich so einsam wie früher und das durfte unter keinen Umständen passieren. SIE war mein Leben.

°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°Hallo, dieses Mal ist es ein bisschen länger als sonst.

Wenn ich was besser machen kann, lasst es mich wissen.

Ist es zu viel Jasper? Ich kann aber aus seiner depressiven Sicht

„Komischerweise" besser schreiben, als in der von dem verwirrten blinden Ed.

Im nächsten Kapitel gibt es wieder einen Zeitsprung (2 Jahre, 9 Jahre alte Bella)

Und entweder im nächsten oder über nächsten findet er es raus, was sie ihm die ganze Zeit verheimlicht hatten.

Ich bedanke mich für die vielen lieben Reviews - ich hab mich sehr gefreut! :D

LG° an alle Leser

herz-aus-eis


	11. Die Wahrheit am Geburtstag meiner

**Wie ich meine Gefährtin fand…**

**Kapitel 11**

**Die Wahrheit am Geburtstag meiner ...**

**Teil 1 **

_Zeitsprung von 2 Jahren_

_Bella ist 9 Jahre & Edward 118 Jahre alt_

**Jasper POV**

Langweilig. Es war hier alles so verdammt langweilig.  
Es war ein ganz normaler Abend im Sommer, ich saß mit Emmett auf dem Boden und spielte  
mit ihm Schach.

Oder besser gesagt ich beobachtete ihn dabei wie er auf seine Figuren starrte und sich eine  
halbe Ewigkeit den nächsten Zug überlegte, welchen er wahrscheinlich eh erst am  
nächsten Tag setzen würde.

Alice und Rose waren Oben und sortierten Bellas Kleiderschrank aus.  
Carlisle hatte Schicht und Esme war glaubte ich Zuhause, aber ich hörte nichts von ihr.

Bella und Edward lagen zusammen gekuschelt bei uns im Wohnzimmer auf dem Sofa und  
guckten sich irgend so einen Nerv tötenden Kinderfilm an.

Der Kerl tat mir beinahe mehr Leid, als ich mir selbst.  
Es war hier alles so furchtbar. Es passierte nie etwas.

Irgendwann würde ich noch verrückt werden.

Ich saß hier mit einem wahrscheinlich Geistes-zurückgebliebenen Vampir, welcher gesegnet  
mit dem Aussehen eines Bären und der Denkfähigkeit eines Kleinkindes war und spielte  
Schach.

Ein paar Meter weiter lag ein 118 jähriger Teenager mit einem fast 9 Jahre altem Mädchen im  
Arm auf dem Sofa rum, das er über alles liebte, aber es nicht verstand, weil sie eben noch  
ein Kind war und er noch nie in seinem Leben verliebt war und nicht wusste wie es sich  
anfühlte.

Ich wiederholte es gerne nochmal; hier war es nicht normal!

Das war es noch nie, aber in letzter Zeit war es alles noch viel schlimmer als Sonst.  
Denn ich musste nicht nur Emmett an sich, sondern auch noch die wirren Gefühle von Ed  
und die _schwärmerischen von Bella,_ ertragen.

Es gab Momente in denen ich am liebsten Edward einfach die Wahrheit, dass SIE seine  
Gefährtin war einfach ins Gesicht schreien wollte, damit er aufhörte mich mit seinen  
komisch wechselhaften Gefühlen zu belästigen.

Aber immer, wenn ich kurz davor war dies umzusetzen,  
holte mich die Realität wieder ein - Alice würde mich töten wenn ich es täte.  
Ich war zwar schon Tod, aber diese Schmerzen wollte ich mir gerne ersparen.

Sollte es doch Emmett machen.  
Ich war sicher er hegte den gleichen Gedanken wie ich …wenn er denken konnte.  
So sicher war ich mir da jetzt nicht …hm.  
Ich tat diesen Gedanken mit einem Schulter zucken ab, weil ich echt nicht so schnell darauf  
eine Antwort finden zu können glaubte.

***  
Morgen hatte Bella ihren neunten Geburtstag, Carlisle hatte damals als wir sie ´adoptierten´  
die richtigen Papiere vom Krankenhaus mitgebracht.

Alice hatte sich natürlich wieder um alles gekümmert …und es übertrieben.  
Wir hatten vor Morgen eine Grillparty in unserem beheizten Wintergarten zu machen,  
…ich am Grill.

Es war nicht anders als erwartet, dass ich mal wieder die Drecksarbeit machen durfte,  
von der Em, wenn sie getan war, immer behauptete es wäre sein Werk.

Ich freute mich schon wahnsinnig auf diesen widerwärtigen Gestank von bratendem Fleisch.

Wenigstens hatte es Emmett noch schlimmer erwischt…

Es waren Sommerferien für Bella, Alice und Edward waren jetzt mit dieser Schullaufbahn  
fertig, wir werden am Ende von den Ferien umziehen müssen, weil Ed darauf besteht, mit  
Bella zusammen zur Schule zugehen.

Was wahrscheinlich auch diesem ´nervigen´ Kind Jacob lag, das Bella sich angelacht hatte  
und Edward deswegen beinahe wahnsinnig vor Eifersucht wurde.  
Bella hatte ihm zwar am Anfang versprochen, dass sie nichts mit ihm unternähmen würde,  
aber nach ein paar Tagen an dieser Schule war sie fast nur noch bei Jacob in den Pausen,  
hatte mir Alice erzählt.

Und Edward saß daneben und hatte seinen hasserfüllten und verzweifelten Blick auf den  
ahnungslosen Jungen gerichtet.

Zum Glück war ich nicht bei ihm in der Schule, das was er zu Hause fühlte reichte mir schon.  
Im letzter Zeit war es wie gesagt …schlimm, es war wirklich sehr schlimm.

**Edward POV **

Ich lag lang gestreckt mit Bella im Arm auf dem Sofa und sah mit ihr den Film ´Die Schöne und  
das Biest´ an.  
Neben uns saßen Jasper und Emmett auf dem Boden und spielten Schach, ich nahm sie aber  
kaum wahr.

Emmett glotzte eh nur angestrengt auf das Schachbrett, während Jasper regungslos  
daneben saß.

Ich genoss Bella´s Nähe, sie wurde mit jedem Jahr schöner und ich war froh ihr dabei  
zusehen zu können.  
Und Morgen hatte sie schon wieder Geburtstag, es war wirklich nicht normal wie schnell die  
Zeit verging. Wenn es mir möglich gewesen wäre hatte ich am liebsten die Zeit aufgehalten,  
damit sie ein bisschen länger so klein bleibt und somit bei mir.

Wenn sie älter würde, wäre ich bestimmt nicht mehr so interessant …so bindend für sie,  
dann würde sie sich andere Leute suchen, mit denen sie ihre Zeit verbringen wollen  
würde. Auch mit Jungs.

Ich hatte sehr große Angst, ich würde sie irgendwann an einen _anderen_  
Jungen verlieren. Ich wusste, ich würde denjenigen ohne zu zögern töten, wenn er mir  
MEINE Bella weg nahm.

Ich schüttelte den Kopf, ich sollte nicht über so etwas nachdenken.  
Ich sollte das hier und jetzt genießen.

***  
Bella schlief diese Nacht schlecht, ich merkte, dass sie aufgeregt war.  
So schlimm war es, aber nicht, sie hatte ja Ferien.

Wir würden demnächst umziehen müssen, ich fand es nicht so schlimm, ehrlich gesagt fand  
ich es eher gut, dass Bella sich nicht zu sehr, an diesen unnützen Jacob gewöhnte.

Es war schlimm für mich, ich hasste diesen Jungen wirklich sehr, da ihn Bella beinahe so  
interessant fand wie mich.

Ich merkte, dass sie bald aufwachen würde, sie zappelte schon ein bisschen hin und her.  
Ich lag wieder in ihrem Bett. Bis jetzt bestand sie immer darauf, aber auch das würde sich  
ändern, wenn sie älter wird.

Irgendwann würde sie mich raus schmeißen.  
Wieso kann die kann die Zeit nicht still stehen?

Nach einer Weile schlug sie die Augen auf. Dann grinste sie mich an.  
Ich wusste, sie freute sich schon seit Wochen auf diesen Tag.

Ich erwiderte ihr bezauberndes Lächeln.  
„Guten Morgen, mein wunderschöner Liebling"  
sagte ich sanft und strich ihr eine wirre Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht.

Immer wenn ich ihr Komplimente machte, würde sie rot, ich fand es mehr als nur süß.  
„Guten Morgen, Eddie" strahlte sie.

Ich grinste und zog sie hoch in eine Umarmung.  
Nach einem Moment, der meiner Meinung nach viel zu kurz war lehnte ich mich zurück, gab  
ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange und sagte

„Ich wünsche dir alles Liebe zu deinem neunten Geburtstag, mein Liebling.  
Mein Geschenk gebe ich dir, aber erst heute Abend, okay?"

Sie verzog ihr wunderschönes Gesicht, nickte dann aber.  
„Na gut, wenn du meinst, ich hätt´s ja lieber jetzt, aber okay ich kann warten"  
sagte sie und guckte mich lieb an.

Sie macht mich wahnsinnig, aber nachgeben werde ich mit Sicherheit nicht, da kann sie  
mich mit noch so vielen Hypnoseversuchen versuchen schwach zu kriegen.

„Danke für dein Verständnis, meine Schöne" lächelte ich und gab ihr noch einen Kuss auf  
die Stirn. Sie war wirklich perfekt.

Von unten hörte ich schon Alice die Jasper anordnete was er genau machen musste.  
Er tat mir Lied, er musste Heute den ganzen Tag den Koch und Butler für Bella spielen.  
Anordnung von Alice, aber es war noch lange nicht so schlimm wie das was Emmett  
machen musste.

Das galt nicht nur als große Demütigung sondern war in meinen Augen auch noch eine Schinderei.

Wenig später kam Jasper auch schon mit einem recht großen Frühstückstablett, gekleidet in  
einer schwarz-weißen Küchenschürze, schwarzen Hosen und einer viel zu großen  
lächerlich aufgeblasenen Kochmütze durch die Tür.

Sein Blick war erstklassig. Eine Mischung zwischen Hass und Pein.

Ich konnte mir ein Lachen nicht verkneifen. Sein Blick wurde noch intensiver.

_°Freundchen ich warne dich, ich lauf hier gleich Amok, wenn du nicht mit deinem idiotischen_  
_Gegluckse aufhörst! Lass DU dich mal von Alice in ein Butler Schreckstrich Kochkostüm_  
_stecken, dann reden wir weiter.° _drohte er in Gedanken.

Okay, ich hörte auf zu lachen auch, wenn es mir extrem schwer fiel.  
Am besten ich machte nachher ein paar schöne Fotos von ihm …und natürlich von Emmett.

Jasper ignorierte mich, zwang sich zu lächeln und trat an Bella´s Bettseite und stellte das  
Tischchen über ihr ab.

„Hier meine Prinzessin, mit Liebe zubereitetes Frühstück. …Ich wünsche dir alles Gute zum  
Geburtstag" Der Anfangssatz tropfte vor Sarkasmus.

Dann umarmte er sie kurz, vorsichtig, unter meinen wachsamen Augen.  
„Danke, Jasper" sagte sie lachend dank Mütze, nachdem er sie endlich losgelassen hatte.  
Komisch bei ihm wurde sie nicht rot.

Er nickte aufgesetzt lächelnd, und gab ihr einen kurzen Kuss aufs Haar.  
Ich konnte ein leises Knurren nicht unterdrücken.

Er sah mich erstaunt an, dann ging er kopfschütelnd zur Tür.  
_°Mein Gott! Er ist so blind, dass er eigentlich einen Gehstock braucht! Mensch _  
_es ist so offensichtlich. Mach die Augen auf Junge, oh …hör auf zu denken Jasper! …°_  
regte er sich wieder in Gedanken auf, als er nach unten in die Küche, seiner  
heutigen Arbeitsstelle ging.

Sie sprachen hier alle für mich in Rätseln …und es sollte offensichtlich sein?  
Nein, das war es weiß Gott nicht!  
Konnte sie mir nicht einfach sagen, was sie verheimlichten und was daran so besonders  
ist, dass sie dieses Spielchen schon über 8 Jahre trieben.

Bella aß ihr Essen während ich versuchte zu erraten was es sein könnte.  
Nicht dass ich dieses Mal draufgekommen wäre…

Nach einer Weile, hörte ich die polterten ohrenbetäubenden Schritte von Emmett, der die  
Treppe hoch rannte wie vom Blitz getroffen. Man könnte meinen es wäre ein Gewitter.

Bella hörte ihn auch.  
Sie hatte gerade ein Brot im Mund stecken, als die Tür aufgerissen wurde und Em herein  
stürmte.

„Wo ist mein Baby?" fragte er brüllend, ehe ich reagieren konnte stürzte er sich auch schon  
auf sie und umarmte sie.  
„Alles Gute zum Geburtstag meine Kleine" sagte er lächelnd.

Bella war geschockt und ihr viel das zu viel beschmierte Nutellabrot, aus dem Mund und auf  
Emmetts Schulter.

Er merkte es, lehnte sich zurück und guckte sich angewidert auf die Schulter,  
dann riss er die Augen auf.

In seinen Gedanken sah ich, dass er "_das Ding"_ nähmen und Bella wiedergeben wollte.  
Er nahm es mit seiner Pranke in die Hand, zerdrückte es aber aus versehen und das braune  
Nahrungsmittel quoll durch seinen Griff wieder hinaus.

Ach du Kacke.

„Wähhrrr, was ist denn das?" fragte er entsetzt.  
Er hatte von Anfang an nicht gewusst, dass es sich und ein Brot handelte und nahm jetzt an  
es wäre etwas anderes.

Bella saß immer noch mit vor Schock geöffnetem Mund neben mir im Bett.  
Ich musste sehr laut lachen.

Emmett sah mich an. _° Oh das findet der feine Herr lustig, na warte…° _  
Mein Lachen verstummte.

Er ging mit langsamen Bewegungen um das Bett herum, wie das Raubtier das er war  
...mich im Visier. „Wie´s aussieht will mein kleiner Bruder auch gedrückt werden"

Ach du Kacke.

Ich erkannte seine Absichten, aber ich war nicht schnell genug um eine eventuelle Flucht in  
Erwägung zuziehen. Ich setzte mich auf, da warf er sich schon auf mich und schlang seine  
Arme um mich, wie eine Boa Konstruktor.

Ich musste schlucken.

_°Am besten ich beweg mich nicht, dann hält er mich vielleicht für Tod und geht wieder.°  
_versuchte ich mir Mut zuzusprechen.

Er fuhr schnell mit der Hand unter mein T-shirt, und schmierte mir die Überbleibsel des einst  
so appetitlich aussehenden Brotes in den Nacken, dann zog er mein Shirt ein Stück hoch  
und haute mit der anderen Hand darauf, damit sich ja alles schön verteilt.

„Igitt Emmett, was soll der Mist" rief ich und wollte schon ausholen um ihm eine zu  
verpassen, als er plötzlich wieder aufstand.

Er lachte. „Ich hab dir gesagt, du kriegst es zurück."  
Oh, wie gerne ich ihm den Hals umdrehen würde…

Ich sah zu Bella, sie beobachtete uns und musste sich sichtlich ein Lachen verkneifen.  
Ich stand auf und sagte zu Bella, um wenigstens noch ein bisschen Würde zu wahren  
„Ich geh mir kurz das Zeug abwaschen" dann ging ich in mein Bad.

Auf halben Weg holte mich Emmett ein.  
„Was war das, denn jetzt? Kann Jasper nicht kochen, oder was?" fragte er weiter.  
Der Kerl hatte Nerven.

Aber gut, antwortete ich ihm eben, aus dem einfachen Grund, dass ich ein Hirn hatte.  
„Das war ein Nutellabrot, Emmett, das essen Menschen."  
Sagte ich extra langsam damit er mir folgen konnte.

Dann fiel mir etwas ein, was mir unwillkürlich ein Grinsen ins Gesicht schlug.  
„Du solltest dich lieber, um deine Rolle kümmern, die du nachher spielen musst, als die  
Kochkünste anderer Leute zu verurteilen"

Er verzog das Gesicht. Ja da hatte ich einen wunden Punkt getroffen.  
Ich ging ins Bad und schloss die Tür ab. Eine Attacke von Emmett am Tag reicht mir.

Hey,  
es tut mir Leid dass es so lange gedauert hat, und dass es nur die Hälfte ist, aber ich  
musste es teilen, weil es sonst zu viel geworden wäre, und ich dem Rest nicht  
einmal zur Hälfte fertig hab.

Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen, wenn ich was besser machen kann, sagt es mir.  
Emmett ist ein Schwein! Der arme Ed.

Das nächste Kapitel geht mit Emmetts Sicht weiter, Jasper ev. Alice und dann Edward.  
Und ja Edward erfährt es!

LG° an alle Leser  
herz-aus-eis  
°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°


	12. Zwischenkapitel

**Wie ich meine Gefährtin fand…**

**Kapitel 12**

**Die Wahrheit am Geburtstag meiner…**

**Teil 2 Zwischenkapitel**

**EmmettPOV**

Der Kerl machte mir einfach die Tür vor der Nase zu und schloss sie auch noch ab.

Dachte der ich würde ihm ins Bad folgen? Nein, bestimmt nicht! Ich hatte besseres zu tun, ganz wichtige Sachen.

Mir drehte sich der Magen um, wenn ich daran dachte was ich nachher, tun musste.

Am besten ich dachte nicht daran. Die beiden Sachen waren wirklich verstörend.

Ich ging zurück in Bella´s Zimmer, sie lag noch auf ihrem Platz und trank etwas.

Also, dieses komische Ding von vorhin, hatte sie doch nicht ernsthaft essen wollen, das war so komisch weich und schleimig …und wie das roch …einfach nur abscheulich!

Jasper sollte sich was schämen, so etwas meiner Kleinen vor zusetzten.

Na ja, jetzt hatte es Eddie im Rücken kleben …auch gut.

Ich ging zu ihr und setzte mich auf Eddie´s Seite vom Bett. Drüben hörte ich ihn unter der Dusche wütend knurren. Meine Güte, was denkt der denn? Als würde _ich_ ihr was tun…

Sie lächelte mich an. „Na meine Süße, das hab ich doch gut gemacht, oder?" fragte ich sie.

Sie lachte kurz auf, bevor sie ernster wurde.

„Em, das war nicht nett! Er hat doch gar nichts gemacht. Das war gemein. Du solltest dich bei ihm entschuldigen, bitte ich hab Geburtstag?" fragte sie und guckte mich lieb an.

Nebenan seufzte es.

„Ach was, so schlimm war das nicht …er hat sogar gelacht" log ich.

Sie zog misstrauisch die Augenbrauen zusammen. „Na gut, wenn du es sagst glaube ich dir, Em" Eddie brummte schon wieder.

Kann er sich da nicht mal raus halten? Das hier war eine private Unterhaltung, das ging auch nicht ihren Ge… denk an was anderes verdammt!

Eddie hatte uns immer noch nicht verraten was er Bella schenkte, auch Alice konnte sich keinen Reim darauf machen.

„Und Bella weißt du schon was Eddie dir schenkt?"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, er hat nur gesagt, dass ich es erst heute Abend bekomme"

Mir kam der Gedanke was …es sein könnte… Dieses Mal knurrte es noch wütender.

Ich sagte ihr das, was ich wusste.

„So ganz unter uns, ich hab gehört, dass es etwas ganz großes sein soll" verriet ich ihr.

Sie machte große Augen. „Wirklich?" hauchte sie.

Ich nickte. „Was ist es, denn?" fragte sie aufgeregt.

„Ähhh …Keine Ahnung, so genau weiß ich das auch nicht…"

Auf einmal kam der Giftzwerg hoch gesaust, anscheinen hatten sie, Mami und Rosie Draußen fertig geschmückt.

Wurde auch mal Zeit, sie machten das schon seit fünf Uhr Morgens.

Die Tür wurde aufgerissen. „Emmett raus hier, ich muss Bella fertig machen!"

Ich hörte, dass Bella´s Herz ein Sprung vor Angst machte. Ich hatte damit nichts mehr zu tun. Hier musste jeder um sein eigenes Überleben kämpfen. Außerdem hatte sie bei mir schon fast ihren Welpenschutz verwirkt.

Ich lächelte Bella noch einmal aufmunternd zu, dann stand ich auf und ging schnell zur Tür.

Natürlich nicht ohne einen großen Bogen um Alice zu machen.

Als ich es fast geschafft hatte unauffällig zu verschwinden, lief ich aus versehen gegen den Tisch der neben der Tür stand.

Natürlich fiel das blöde Teil auseinander und die Blumenvase zerbrach somit auf dem Boden, dann verhakte sich auch noch mein Bein in dem Wirrwarr aus Holz und nassen Scherben. Ich kam mir schon wieder vor wie ein Elefant im Porzellanladen.

Alice drehte sich zu mir. Dieser Blick …

„Emmett! Das war eine alte Vase. Ahhh du hast fünf Minuten, um diese Schweinerei weg zumachen, bevor ich dich eigenhändig zerreiße! Dann gehst du zu Jasper und freundest dich mit der ersten Aufgabe an. Los!"

Das war ein Schlag unter die Gürtellinie. Ich versuchte das Bein zu befreien, indem ich das Holz grob auseinander riss.

Toll, jetzt lagen da noch mehr Splitter rum.

Ich hörte Bella lachen, großartig, jetzt hatte ich mich schon wieder vor ihr blamiert.

Gott, das ist echt peinlich, ich sollte ihr doch ein Vorbild sein, und nicht der Clown.

Oh Gott, denk nicht dran …es reichte schon, wenn ich es nachher wie einer aussehen musste.

Sie sollte in mir den großen Bruder sehen den sie in Eddie nicht finden konnte und Jasper einfach zu blöd dafür war.

Ich scherte dem unstabilen Müll in eine Ecke und ging mit gesenktem Kopf beschämt zur Tür raus.

Ich machte es extra langsam und umständlich weg um Zeit zu schienden.

Die Kunst bestand nicht darin etwas weg zumachen, sondern es so zu verteilen, dass man es nicht mehr sah. Hoffentlich hatte ich das auch hin gekriegt.

Widerwillig ging ich, dann zu Jasper in die Küche.

Das konnte was werden…

**JasperPOV**

Der widerwärtige Gestank von Essig und frischem Gemüse, ätzte mir in der Nase.

Alice sagte Salat, also machte ich Salat. Drei verschiedene Sorten.

Es war nichts als unnötig so viel Umstand, um Essen für zwei Leute zu machen, von denen eine nicht soviel essen konnte und der andere es eh nur gezwungen würde zu essen, damit es nicht auffiel.

Ich grinste, Emmett war schon arm dran. Mein Gott, ich war echt gefühlskalt…

Aber was anderes konnte man von einem auch nicht erwarten, wenn er seit Jahrzehnten die Gefühle anderer Leute ertragen musste.

Die drei Schlimmsten musste ich, ja jetzt nicht unbedingt erwähnen.

Ich hörte wie Em oben den Tisch um schmiss und meine Frau deswegen wieder ausrastete. Ich musste lachen, endlich wird mal wieder jemand anders, als ich von ihr runter gemacht.

Na gut, sie riss sich noch arg zusammen, aber besser als Nichts.

Nachdem ich hörte, dass er die groben Teile irgendwo im Garten verscharrt hatte, statt sie einfach in den Container vor der Tür zu zuwerfen, fegte er noch die kleineren Teile auf den Balkon. Das würde Ärger gäben.

Dann machte er sich auf den Weg zu mir, Alice sagte dass ich ihm erklären musste was er essen und wie er es essen musste.

Na großartig, wenn er Edward schon damit beschmiert hatte, würde er es bei mir erst recht tun. Das musste anders gehen - sprich keine praktischen Übungen.

Wenig Später war er auch schon bei mir und fing schallend an zu lachen, als er mich sah.

Er betrachtete mich von oben bis unten.

°_Toll, macht euch nur alle über den lächerlichen, von seiner Frau gedemütigten Jasper_ _lustig. Er ist ja noch nicht depressiv genug_°

dachte ich wütend. Ich hatte echt eine liebevolle Familie.

„Was ist, denn mit dir passiert?" fragte er ein bisschen ernster.

„Alice" Das war meiner Meinung nach, Erklärung genug. Er hörte auf zu lachen und verzog das Gesicht.

Er wusste was ihn nachher noch erwarten würde. Alice hatte ihm extra für heute ein Kostüm geschneidert. Ja, er hatte ihn wirklich sehr viel schlimmer als mich erwischt, der Gedanke ließ mich grinsen.

„Weißt du …Alice hat sich sehr viel Mühe mit deinem Kostüm gegeben. …Es ist richtig schön geworden!" quälte ich ihn ein bisschen. Er starrte mich schockiert an. Ich unterdrückte ein Grinsen.

„Ich bin sicher du legst einen tollen Auftritt hin …Bella …wird sich freuen dich in deiner …natürlichen …Erscheinung sehen zu können."

Er zog die Augenbrauen zusammen, wahrscheinlich fragte er sich gerade ob ich in ihn beleidigt hatte, oder nicht.

Na gut, ich hatte ihn jetzt genug verwirrt und bald würde es auch wieder unangenehm.

Ich versuchte die Salat Schüsseln aus seinem Blickfeld verschwinden zu lassen und fragte ihn deshalb beiläufig etwas, um ihm abzulenken. Er konnte sich noch nie auf zwei Dinge gleichzeitig konzentrieren.

„Bist du dir eigentlich bewusst, dass du riesigen Ärger bekommen wirst, wenn eine unserer Frauen die Schweinerei im Garten, oder auf dem Balkon findet? …Wie kamst du eigentlich auf die Idee das Zeug im Garten zu verscharren, wie ein Hund. Ich meine, neben der Haustür steht ein großer Müllcontainer." gab ich ihm zu bedenken und ließ das Essen unter den Geschirrtüchern verschwinden.

_°Ein Glück, dass er nicht mehr auf die Toilette musste … ich bin sicher, dass Esme_ _das nicht so gut gefunden hätte, wenn er sich bei so was angewöhnte in den Garten zu gehen…° _

Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Das nähme ich gerne in Kauf. Weißt du, ich wollte einfach nicht zu dir, Jasper." Eher zu dem Essen.

Er legte einen Arm um mich, zog mich zu sich und grinste breit.

Ich starrte ihn blöd an und entwand mich ihm. Seine Nähe war mir schon immer unangenehm gewesen.

„Ich dich auch, Emmett" gab ich zurück und ging ein paar Schritte weg von ihm. Sicherheitsabstand.

„Also Em, weißt du wie man Salat isst?" fragte ich einfach. Ich würde eh nicht drum rum kommen.

Er wurde nervös. „Sag mal, was hast du Bella eigentlich vorhin zu essen gegeben? Das sah aus, wie schon mal verdaut. Schämst du dich nicht, das ist unsere kleine Bella, Mensch. Du kannst ihr doch nicht einfach so etwas vorsetzen. Sie verdient das Beste vom Besten, Jasper." redete er sich in Rage.

Es ging ihm nicht um Bella. Er versuchte abzulenken.

„Em, versuch nicht abzulenken, es war ein ganz normales Nutellabrot. Wie Edward schon gesagt hat, sowas kann man essen und sollte es nicht als Körpercreme verwenden."

„Also bitte. Mit was isst man einen Salat?" fragte ich weiter.

Emmett seufzte, dann bekam er einen grüblerischen Gesichtsausdruck.

„Ähhh …mit der Suppenkelle?" fragte er mich doch ernsthaft. Nein! Ich schlug mir mit der Hand gegen die Stirn.

Was stimmte mit ihm nicht? Ich wusste er war ein Vampir, aber das war keines Wegs eine Entschuldigung um so etwas nicht zu wissen. Ich wusste es ja auch.

„Fast" sagte ich zwanghaft Hoffnung wahrend.

Ich holte das richtig entsprechende Objekt aus der Schublade und drückte es ihm in die Hand.

„Weißt du wie man das hier nennt?" fragte ich weiter.

Er überlegte kurz. „Ein Löffel?" Am liebsten wäre ich davon gerannt.

Ich biss die Zähne zusammen und nahm einen Löffel aus der Schublade.

„Das hier ist ein Löffel, Emmett" sagte ich langsamer, vielleicht verstand er mich dann besser.

„Ich dachte das wäre ein Wellholz." sagte er. Mir klappte der Mund auf. Wie …?

„Okay, nein! Emmett! So etwas sieht anders aus …und ist aus Holz ganz nebenbei." murmelte ich noch leise hinzufügend.

Ich legte den Löffel weg. Ich musste es einfacher machen. Aus den Augen aus dem Sinn. Ich zeigte auf die Gabel in seiner Hand, die er wie ein Neandertaler hielt.

„Hast du vielleicht einen anderen Vorschlag, was das hier sein könnte?" fragte ich auch, wenn sie Hoffnung langsam schwand.

Er schwieg. „Ein Löffel?"

Was …für was machte ich das hier?

„Nein Emmett …Das hatten wir gerade …das ist kein Löffel." sagte ich müde.

Er schien verwirrt.

„Das hier ist eine G-a-b-e-l. Drei Zacken. Damit wirst du nachher mit Bella den Salat und das Fleisch essen."

Einem Affen das beizubringen wäre einfacher gewesen.

„Ah, ach so, jetzt hab ich´s kapiert."

Wer´s glaubt.

Ich kannte ihn lange genug um zu wissen, dass er log.

Ich zeigte wieder auf die Gabel in seiner Hand und fragte „Emmet?" „Hmm?" „Was ist das hier?" fragte ich noch mal.

„Ein Löffel" sagte er ohne zu zögern.

Meine Füße schrien danach weg zu rennen.

Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit in der ich Emmett versucht hatte zu erklären, dass der vermeidliche Löffel in Wahrheit eine Gabel und das Messer kein Rückenkratzer war, gingen wir zusammen ins Wohnzimmer und warteten darauf, dass etwas spannendes passierte.

Em spielte die ganze Zeit mit dem Besteck, er hatte ihnen sogar nicht sehr originelle Namen gegeben. Ich hatte ein mulmiges Gefühl, wenn er bewaffnet mit Messer und Gabel neben mir saß. Es war aber auch wirklich amüsant ihn so zusehen, er fuchtelte die ganze Zeit damit in der Luft herum und spielte Flugzeug damit. Er war wie ein Kind.

Dennoch war es sehr unangenehm für mich, auch wenn es das nicht sein sollte. Ich hatte Angst irgendwann ein Messer im Rücken stecken zu haben, was natürlich nicht passieren konnte.

Wie sagte man so schön, Kinder und Hunde sind unberechenbar und seit dem Vorfall von heute Morgen zählte er für mich zu beidem.

Alice und Bella kamen nach einer Zeit zu uns runter. „Jasper was lungerst du hier rum? Du musst noch das Fleisch panieren" herrschte mich Alice an.

Ich liebte sie trotzdem. Sie wandte sich an Emmett.

„Emmett, …oh man, vielleicht ist das zu viel verlangt, aber beschäftige dich bitte mit Bella, bis Edward den endlich den Konflikt mit der Kamera geklärt hat." dann verschwand sie ohne aueine Antwort vom Angesprochenen zu warten.

Er nickte und breitete die Arme aus, das Messer in der einen und die Gabel in der anderen Hand. Ich glaubte ich spinne, als ich sah wie Bella einfach auf ihn zu laufen wollte. Wo war ihr Überlebensinstinkt?

Das geht doch nicht ich konnte sie doch nicht einfach mit einem unzurechnungsfähigen, schwerst bewaffneten Vampir alleine lassen, bei dem ich schon Angst hatte.

Ehe ich denken konnte, stellte ich mich vor Bella und sprach auf Emmett ein.

„Emmett, willst du mir nicht lieber Scheneidy und Spießy geben, dann kannst du dich besser um Bella kümmern?" Er ließ die Arme fallen und schüttelte stumm den Kopf. „Äh Äh, das ist meins." sagte er kindisch. Ich seufzte.

Ich musste ihm das Zeug abnähmen, sonst würde noch irgendwas passieren und dann würde Edward mir den Kopf abreißen und nicht Emmett. Ich hatte die Verantwortung für ihn, im Moment.

„Ja Emmett, ich weiß, dass es Deins ist und du bekommst es später auch wieder, versprochen" Er sah mich misstrauisch an und nickte letztlich.

Ich nahm es ihm vorsichtig aus den Händen und brachte es schnell in die Küche.

Danach kümmerte ich mich um mein Fleisch.


	13. Die Wahrheit am Geburtstag meiner G?

Wie ich meine Gefährtin fand…

Kapitel 13

**Die Wahrheit am Geburtstag meiner …Gefährtin**

**Teil 3**

**Edward POV**

„Oh, na endlich" seufzte ich erleichtert, als ich es geschafft hatte die Kamera wieder zum Laufen zu bringen. Das Ding war  
alt und machte mir schon seit einer halben Stunde Probleme.  
Ich ging runter zu Bella und Emmett, die sich gerade darum streiteten was ich ihr schenken würde. Wenn die wüssten…

Was die anderen ihr schenkten wusste ich. Von Alice und Rose bekam sie, wie man sich denken konnte einen Haufen  
Kleidung und Schuhe, von denen sie jetzt schon zu viele hatte, von Em eine X-Box die er eher für sich selbst kaufte, von  
Jasper ein riesiges Puppenhaus, an dem er zwei Wochen lang gearbeitet hatte, ja er hatte sich wirklich Mühe gegeben und  
von Carlisle und Esme ein Handy, wo noch gar nicht auf dem Markt war und einen Laptop. Mein Geschenk übertraf, aber  
alle von denen.

„Nein ich glaube eher, dass es was …anderes ist…" hörte ich Em sagen.  
„Was, denn?" fragte Bella ganz begeistert. So ein Idiot, machte er ihr schon wieder falsche Hoffnungen.

Äh …ich kann ihr das doch nicht sagen. Sie ist doch noch zu jung, dass ich mit ihr darüber rede. Das  
soll Eddie machen. Aber Moment mal, er würde doch nicht ernsthaft …? Dafür ist sie jetzt echt noch zu jung …ich muss mal  
nachher noch mit ihm reden.° dachte er vollkommen ernsthaft.

Ich wusste nicht was er meinte.  
„Äh …also das ist so …" wollte er gerade anfangen zu erzählen. Ich ging auf sie zu und sagte um die Aufmerksamkeit auf  
mich zu lenken. „Hey, Wo ist mein Liebling?" Sie sprang sofort in meine Arme und ich hob sie hoch.

Sie wurde immer schöner. Alice hatte ihr ein mit Spitzten besetztes lang ärmliches Kleid angezogen. Ihre gewellten Harre  
gingen ihr fast bis zum Bauch. Sie sah einfach atemberaubend aus. Aber der kleine Giftzwerg hatte sie schon wieder  
geschminkt. Ich knirschte mit den Zähnen.

Ach du scheiße, wenn man vom Teufel spricht…hoffentlich hat er nicht mitgekriegt, über was ich da mit  
ihr sprechen wollte …das ist doch seine Sache, wann er es ihr erklärt …ich bin ja bloß ihr Bruder.° dachte er.

Was für eine Sache meinte er? Und ich war doch auch bloß ihr Bruder, oder? Ich hasste es mir eingestehen zu müssen, dass  
er mehr über das Rätzel ´quälen wir Edward so lange mit unseren wirren und abgehackten Gedanken bis er wahnsinnig wird`.  
Ich wollte es jetzt endlich wissen. Vielleicht konnte ich es ja aus ihm heraus quetschen. Ich hatte es schon lange nicht mehr  
bei ihm versucht…ein Versuch war es wert.

„Bella, gehst du mal kurz zu Jasper und hilfst ihm in der Küche, ich muss kurz etwas mit Emmett besprechen." sagte ich  
darauf.

Weiß der Kerl eigentlich, was es heißt sich um Kinder zu kümmern?° dachte Jasper und kam sich  
schon wie eine Tagesmutter vor. Er sollte sich gefälligst nicht so anstellen, Emmett war viel schlimmer als mein kleiner  
lieber Engel.

„Okay" sagte sie. Ich ließ sie wieder runter und sie flitzte in die Küche zu unserer unbezahlten Tagesmutter.

Ich setze mich zu Emmett auf das Sofa und wandte mich zu ihm. Ich dachte darüber nach wie ich ihn rumkriegen könnte es  
mir zu verraten, deshalb grinste ich ihm freundlich an und sagte: „Emmett, ich wollte mich bei dir dafür bedanken, dass du  
mir mit diesem liebreizend dufteten Brot den Rücken eingeschmiert hast."

Er sah mich misstrauisch an und rückte, dann ans andere Ende vom Sofa. °Oh Gott, er wird doch nicht  
schwul, was habe ich gemacht?° dachte er entsetzt. Das ging wohl nach hinten los. Er dachte weiter.  
Ich wusste, dass es irgendwann so kommen würde. Ich sehe einfach zu gut aus. Kein Wunder, dass  
Jasper schon Jahrelang hinter mir her ist. …Hä? Aber dann muss Alice sich doch mit ihrer Vision irren? Oh, das ist doch  
alles so verwirrend!°

Was Emmet von mir dachte war mir relativ egal, aber ich wollte endlich wissen was mir seit …seit Bella bei uns war  
verheimlicht wurde. Bella? Es hatte auf jeden Fall etwas mit Bella zu tun, das war mir klar, aber ich wusste eben nicht was  
genau es war. Ich musste die Chance nutzen und ihn noch mehr verwirren.

„Emmett, wieso sagst du mir nicht einfach, was Alice in ihrer Vision gesehen hat, dann kann ich dir vielleicht helfen, heraus  
zu finden, was sie bedeutet?" fragte ich vorsichtig.

Er überlegte kurz. Moment mal …hält der mich für blöd?° dachte er misstrauisch. Das war wohl  
etwas zu offensichtlich. „Emmett, du bist mein Bruder. Ich halte dich nicht für blöd, ich respektiere deine Intelligenz und  
wollte dir einfach nur freundlich meine Hilfe anbieten." log ich schamlos.

Ich wollte es unbedingt wissen. Jasper lachte laut in der Küche. °Der war gut!° dachte er. Ich  
konnte mich nicht beherrschen und musste einfach nachsehen, was meine Bella da bei ihm machte. Anscheinend hatte Jasper  
sie auf die Anrichte gesetzt und es ging ihr gut.

Verarscht der mich jetzt, oder was?° dachte Emmett verwirrt und setzte sich wieder entspannt  
hin. Zumindest hatte ich es vor, aber anscheinend klappte das nicht so gut wie ich gedacht hatte. „Vergiss es Eddie, von mir  
erfährst du nichts!" sagte er bestimmend. Jasper fluchte drüben in Gedanken. Was hatte der, denn damit zu tun?

Er war also doch nicht so dämlich, wie ich immer dachte. So wird das nichts. „Na gut, dann behalte es eben für dich"  
antwortete ich bissig. Ich glaubte, da würden noch Jahre vergehen bis ich es endlich herausfinden würde.

Als ich gerade wieder aufstehen wollte, um Bella von ihrer "Tagesmutter" abzuholen. Zog Emmett mich an Arm zurück, dass  
ich wieder aufs Sofa krachte.  
„Warte mal, ich wollte dich noch etwas fragen" sagte er schnell. Ich wusste nicht was er jetzt noch wollte. „Was?"  
fragte ich misstrauisch, bei ihm wusste man nie mit was er jetzt wieder um die Ecke kommen würde.

°Ähhh …also. Es geht darum, was du Bella schenken möchtest …und mir kam so ein Gedanke was es  
…eventuell sein könnte. Ich weiß, dass Bella jetzt langsam erwachsen wird …aber das ist kein Grund das dermaßen zu  
überstürzten. Also überdenk es noch mal. Ich werde meine brüderlichen Pflichten Bella gegenüber erfüllen und sie vor  
gerade solchen Dingen beschützen, das solltest du wissen. Außerdem weißt du sicher selbst, dass Bella dafür noch viel zu  
jung ist!

Ehrlich gesagt, hatte ich keine Ahnung von was er da sprach, bis er in seine Hosentasche griff und etwas was ich nicht  
erkannte heraus holte. „Wenn es, aber nicht anders geht, nimm wenigstens das hier." sagte er und drückte mir das unbekannte  
Objekt in die Hand. Ich öffnete meine Hand vorsichtig und erstarrte. Oh Gott. Jetzt wusste ich auch, über was er da die ganze  
Zeit sprach. Er dachte ich würde… Ich starrte mit weit aufgerissen Augen auf das "Ding" und ich glaube mein Gehirn setzte  
aus.

Als ich mich wieder einigermaßen von meinem Schock Zustand erholt hatte, begriff ich, dass ich dieses Ding noch immer in  
der Hand hielt. Ich stand verschreckt auf und schmiss es ihm an den Kopf.

Ich schrie ihn an, dass er völlig wahnsinnig, bescheuert und krank wäre. Fragte ihn im viel zu lauten Tonfall, aber dennoch  
höflich, ob er mich für ein krankes, perverses, pädophiles Schwein hielt. Und ob er einer gründlichen Untersuchung seines  
Gehirns zu stimmen würde.

Ich wusste, dass ich vielleicht ein bisschen zu sehr aus gerastet war, aber alleine dieser …abartige Gedanke, brachte mich auf  
die Palme.

Ich überlegte, ob es nicht doch eine Schnapsidee war Emmett so viel Zeit mit meiner Bella verbringen zu lassen. Der war  
doch ernsthaft krank im Kopf, wenn er alleine schon auf so einen Gedanken kam!

Mich in meiner Schrei Attacke unterbrechend, kam Jasper zu uns. „Hey! Ganz ruhig! Edward halt die Klappe. Bella ist neben  
an und ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob du solche Worte in ihren Wortschatz möchtest. Also, was um alles in der Welt ist hier los,  
dass du denkst das ganze Haus zusammen schreien zu müssen?" fragte er im schlichteten Tonfall und versuchte mich zu  
beruhigen. Emmett versuchte er auch zu beruhigen, aber aus den Grund ihm zu versichern, dass ich ihm nicht gleich an die  
Gurgel springen würde.

„Ich wollte ihm doch nur helfen" versuchte Emmett sich zu verteidigen. Jasper sah auf das Ding, das vor Emmet auf dem  
Boden lag. Er zählte eins und eins zusammen. „Oh" brachte er heraus. °Ach du Kacke, deswegen rastet  
der so aus. …Wie kann man auch so blöd sein? Also das war jetzt ja ein bisschen zu offensichtlich, Emmett. …Ähm Edward,  
du hast doch immer noch keine Ahnung, oder?° fragte er vorsichtig, aber er hoffte, aus einem Grund den ich nicht  
verstand ich würde nein sagen.

„Ahnung von was, Jasper?!" fragte ich. Ich verzweifelte hier noch, wenn das so weiter geht. Er spürte es und  
sprach schnell: „Von Nichts, beruhig dich. Das musst du nicht wissen. Ich weiß, das Emmett jetzt vielleicht, zu weit  
gegangen ist, aber bitte reiß dich jetzt zusammen. Bella zu Liebe." versuchte er mich nochmals zu beruhigen.

Jasper hatte recht, ich musste mich einfach beruhigen. Ich sah wieder zu Emmett herab auf das Sofa, welcher gerade  
versuchte sich mit einem panischen Gesichtsausdruck klein zu machen. Bei der Größe hatte er nicht wirklich viel Erfolg  
musste man dazu sagen.

Ich beugte mich herunter zu ihm flüsterte ihm …na ja, nennen wir es mal so, ich sprach gehen ihn ein paar nett gemeinte  
Drohungen aus, sollte er je wieder auch nur auch den Gedanken kommen, ich würde meiner kleinen Bella auch nur ein Haar  
krümmen, in Ohr. Ähm, vielleicht hatte ich damit ein bisschen übertrieben, denn als ich fertig war mit sprächen, lief er  
schreiend zu Esme in den Garten. Jasper lachte, wegen dieser Aktion.

Ich holte Bella aus der Küche, trug sie auf dem Arm und ging wieder zu Jasper, welcher sich wieder faul auf das Sofa gesetzt  
hatte. „Bist du eigentlich fertig?" fragte ich ihn. Er nickte. Nein, aber das was ich gemacht habe reicht  
für die zwei° Ich zuckte mit den Schultern, es war sein Hals. Ich setzte mich mit Bella auf dem Schoß zu ihm. Sie zog  
an meinem Kragen. „Wie lange noch?" fragte sie ungeduldig. Ich musste lächeln, sie war so süß, wenn sie was wollte. Aber  
ja, gute Frage. „Jasper, wie lange noch?" fragte ich weiter.

„Mit was?" fragte er verwirrt. Ja, mit was eigentlich? Ich sah Bella fragend an. Sie verdrehte die Augen. „Oh man Eddie,  
wann sind Alice und die anderen endlich fertig mit vorbereiten?" fragte sie mich so, als wäre ich Emmett, bei dem man alles  
doppelt und dreifach wiederholen musste, um vielleicht die Chance zu haben, dass er einem verstand. Ich sah Jasper fragend  
an. °Oh jetzt fang du nicht auch noch damit an. Wer kann denn hier Gedanken lesen?° dachte er  
genervt. Ach so.

„Die müssten gleich rüber kommen." sagte ich Bella. Sie nickte und lehnte sich an meine Brust und ich legte meine Arme  
locker um sie. „Hey, was ist denn das?" fragte Bella nach einer Weile und blickte auf den Boden. Ich sah schnell hin und  
Jasper auch. °Ach du scheiße …das liegt ja noch da!° dachte er erschrocken. Er kickte es  
schnell mit dem Fuß unter das Sofa, um es aus ihrem Blickfeld zubringen. °Denk dir was aus!°  
befahl er mir. Wieso ich?

„Ähm …das ah …war …ein …ähm …?" stammelte ich. Ich wusste nicht was ich sagen sollte!? Jasper sah mich wütend an,  
weil Bella mich mal wieder überforderte. Was sollte ich auch machen, ich war ihr wehrlos ausgeliefert. Ich würde alles für  
sie tun, aber ich konnte ihr ja wohl schlecht die Wahrheit sagen. „Bella, das war nur ein altes abgelutschtes widerliches  
Hustenbonbon, von Emmett." sagte er ihr.

°Edward, ich weiß ja, dass du sie nicht anlügen willst, manchmal geht es, aber eben nicht anders. Du  
musst auch mal lernen das alleine hinzukriegen. Es ist beinahe so, als wenn du …mhmm …ich weiß nicht …vielleicht in sie  
…verliebt wärst?° den letzten Satz dachte er ziemlich sarkastisch. °… Und du stehst eindeutig  
unter ihrem Pantoffel, fast so wie bei Alice und mir.°

Was redet der, denn da für einen Schwachsinn, ich glaubte er sollte weniger Zeit mit Emmett verbringen, wenn das dabei raus  
kommt. Das war doch was vollkommen anderes, Alice war Jaspers Frau. Und ich war nicht in Bella verliebt, so nicht, ich  
meinte ich liebte sie, aber doch nicht auf diese Weiße. ]°Noch nicht° schoss es mir wie  
automatisch durch den Kopf. Verdammt, jedes Mal, wenn ich die Beziehung zu Bella hinterfrage kamen mir diese zwei  
Worte in den Sinn. Ich musste aufhören, in diese Richtung zu denken. Das ging einfach nicht.

„Igitt, wieso macht er es dann nicht weg?" unterbrach mich Bella, die natürlich nichts im Gegensatz zu Jasper von meinen  
stündlichen, Gefühls Schwankungen mitbekommen hat. Ich dachte nicht wirklich nach als ich ihr antwortete. „Weil Emmett,  
einfach ein altes Schwein ist." murmelte ich leise. Jasper schlug mir auf den Arm.

Ich zuckte erschrocken mit Bella zurück. „Was denn?" fragte ich. Bella war verwirrt, das sah man ihr an. „Hör auf, Emmett  
immer so runter zu machen." sagte er wenig glaub würdig. °Du weißt selbst, dass er wahrscheinlich,  
gerade drüben bei Esme sitzt und sich immer noch wegen dem von vorhin bei ihr aus heult.°

Meiner Meinung nach hätte er schlimmeres verdient, als nur von mir angeschrien zu erden. „Ja, Ja." sagte ich abwehrend.  
„Ed, hat Emmett sich eigentlich bei dir wegen heute Morgen, entschuldigt? Oder habt ihr noch Streit?" fragte mich Bella und  
guckte mich lieb mit ihren braunen Reh Augen an. Ich verlor kurz den Faden. „Ähm, ja hat er, aber er hat dazugesagt, dass du  
ihm gesagt hat, dass er es machen soll, Danke." log ich, als würde sich der bei mir, wegen so was entschuldigen. Sie lächelte  
mich an. „Bitte" sagte sie und versuchte mich umständlich zu umarmen, da ich mit dem Rücken an der Lehne saß. Sie wusste  
gar nicht wie glücklich sie mich damit machte.

Jasper war das jetzt schon wieder unangenehm. °Oh um Himmelswillen, nicht schon wieder …reiß dich  
zusammen …ignorieren… ° Des Weiteren versuchte er irgendein ausländisches Gedicht in unsere Sprache zu  
übersetzten. Er war schon immer ein komischer Kautz, so schwer konnte das doch nicht sein ein paar Gefühle zu ertragen.

Einen Moment später kamen auch schon, meine Schwestern, Carlisle, Esme und Emmett, welcher sich Schutz suchend hinter  
ihr versteckte, zu uns und sagten wir könnten endlich nach draußen gehen.

**Jasper POV **  
Jasper, bring das Fleisch mit, mach die Küche sauber, zünde den Grill an. Liebte sie mich nicht mehr, dass sie mich heute  
Morgen seit vier Uhr herumkommandierte? Langsam würde mir das alles ein bisschen zu viel. Und die Gefühle von den  
beiden anderen, sind ja kaum zu ertragen.

Also, Em ist vorhin echt zu weit gegangen, aber er wollte Edward nicht wieder verarschen, sondern meinte er wirklich ernst.  
Aber ganz ehrlich, so viel Hirn musste man schon haben, um zu wissen, das unser Ed Bella nie auch nur ein Haar krümmen  
wurde.

Ha! Und der Gedankenleser hatte es nicht mal mit dem Tipp geschnallt, dass sie einfach seine  
Gefährtin hatte. Wollte er dass man es ihm auf malte, oder was? Mich regte dieses ahnungslose Verhalten so sehr auf. Eins  
schwör ich mir sollte er es nicht in nächster Zeit selbst herausfinden, wird ich mich selbst darum kümmern müssen. Und  
wenn er es wissen würde, würden diese schrecklichen Gefühle auch weniger werden. Er konnte, dann ja nur noch glücklich  
sein.

Ich machte was sie sagte und brachte das Essen nach draußen, die Küche konnte warten. Wohl bemerkt immer noch mit  
diesem lächerlichen Hut. Oder was auch immer das darstellen sollte. Ich lief an der Tür zum Garten vor bei. „Nein Emmett,  
du gehst da nicht rein." hörte ich Edward bestimmt sagen. Was war denn da los?

Ich guckte kurz zur Tür raus und sah, dass die anderen da eine einladend aussehende Hüpfburg aufgestellt hatten. „Bitte, Ed?  
Komm mit" bettelte Bella und zog an seinem Hemd. „Nein Bella, ich bin zu schwer." sagte er entschuldigend. „Rose,  
kommst du mit?" fragte sie lieb. Sie stand neben Emmett, der sie bettelnd anguckte.

„Tut mir Leid, Bella. Aber ich muss Edward recht geben, wir sind schon zu alt und zu schwer dafür." sagte meine Schwester.  
„Rosie Bitte? Ich will auch." versuchte es Em jetzt bei ihr. Sie schüttelte den Kopf und lächelte ihn entschuldigend an.  
„Emmett, es geht nicht, du bist zu schwer. Das Ding würde platzen." sagte sie einfühlsam.

Ich ging weiter zum Grill und briet das Fleisch. Oh, dieser schauderhafte Geruch, würde mir nächste Woche noch in der Nase  
hängen. Nach dem das Essen fertig und am Tisch, auch von meiner Wenigkeit angerichtet war, kamen auch schon die andren  
sprich Edward, Bella, Carlisle, Esme und zu guter Letzt unser Essens Tester und setzten sich alle an den Tisch. Emmett saß  
Bella gegenüber. Alice und Rose kümmerten sich glaube noch um die Torte, welche ich Gott sei Danke nicht machen musste,  
weil ich kein weibliches Feingefühl hätte, meinte Alice. Auch gut - weniger Arbeit.

Als alle Bella hoch Leben ließen, worauf hin sie sehr errötete und das Essen begann, sagte Emmett noch und hob einen  
Finger hoch. „Wenn ich was mache, dann mach ich es richtig!" Dann griff er sich auch schon mit seiner riesigen Pranke ein  
Steak und biss auch schon zu …ähm wie auf er Jagt hinein. Er zeigte wenigstens Würde. Bella sah ihn auf diesen  
Kommentar verwirrt an, zuckte aber mit den Schultern und widmete sich ihrem Essen.

Nach einem Moment gesellte ich mich zu Bella. „Und kann man es essen?" fragte ich. Sie lächelte mich an. „Jasper, es ist  
beinahe so gut wie das Essen von Esme und du weißt ja selbst wie gut sie kocht." sagte sie. Also eigentlich wusste ich das  
nicht. Aber anscheinend sollte das ein Kompliment sein.

„Danke." sagte ich und sie nickte mir einmal herzlich strahlend zu. Meine kleine Schwester war echt toll. Ed guckte mich  
wieder einmal warnend über ihren Kopf hinweg an. Ich verdrehte die Augen. Als Carlisle und Esme das sahen lachten sie  
leise. Ich fand das aber langsam nicht mehr zum Lachen. Ich schaute zu Em rüber welcher sich gerade mit einem  
schmerzhaften Gesichtsausdruck eine Handvoll Salat in den Mund stopfte.

Tja, da geht der Unterricht dahin…° dachte ich mir als ich dieses unzivilisierte Essverhalten von  
ihm sah. „Oh ja Jasper, so was Gutes hab ich schon lange nicht mehr gegessen." kaute er scheinheilig. Während er sprach  
rieb er sich den Bauch und das halbe Essen fiel ihm wieder aus seinem weit aufgerissenen Mund. Da wird einem ja schlecht,  
wenn man dem beim Essen zu gucken muss. Edward und Bella lachten.

Nach erstmaligem Zögern fing Carlisle an Emmett beibringen zu wollen, wie man mit Besteck isst. Emmett sah auch ihn nur  
verständnislos an. „Carlisle, das bringt nichts ich habe es den ganzen Morgen bei ihm versucht, da kannst du genau so gut  
gegen eine Wand laufen, obwohl in dem Fall würdest du da vielleicht mehr Reaktion kriegen." sagte ich. Es war unnötig,  
dass er sich anstrengte.

Nach dem Essen schoben wie auf Kommando Alice und Rosalie die zwei Stöckige Marzipan Torte zu und an den Tisch und  
fingen an Happy Birthday zu singen. Wir stimmten alle mit ein. Als Emmett ein Stück verdrückt hatte sagte er: „So Leute ich  
muss mal kurz …Platz schaffen." °Jetzt wird's gleich lustig° war mein einziger Gedanke.

Als er wieder kam sah er so aus wie ich ihn immer sah, wenn ich gezwungen wurde an ihn zu denken. Er kam da mit weißem  
Gesicht, roter Nase und einem dermaßen lächerlichen Hut, bei dem meiner im Vergleich nahe zu modisch war, gekleidet in  
Alices Meisterwerk. Er sah bezaubern aus. Wirklich, das war zu viel für mich. Edward drehte sich rum, um ihn an zu sehen  
und Bella folgte seinem Blick.

Sie hatte erst Angst, aber als Ed anfing zu lachen, entspannte sie sich wieder. Ich konnte sie verstehen, er sah schon etwas  
ungewohnt für uns aus. Nach dem anfänglichen Gelächter, und der Foto Attacke von Edward zog er seine Show ab. Er hatte  
es sehr lange einzustudieren müsse, bis er es ohne Probleme abspielen konnte.

Es war Wahnsinn, ich glaubte Edward hatte es sogar aufgenommen. Und Bella hatte sich so schön gefreut, als Em zum  
sechsten Mal auf die Schnauzte flog mit seinen übergroßen Quadratlatschen.

**Edward POV**  
Es war eine Genugtuung meinen werten Bruder in diesem Ding sehen zu können, nach dem was er heute Morgen schon alles  
gemacht hatte. Als Bella gerade die Geschenke von Carlisle und Esme auspackte, gesellte sich Emmett zu mir in die  
Hollywoodschaukel, wo ich gerade die Fotos durch guckte. Er quetschte sich mit seinem breit ausgestopften Hintern neben  
mich. Ich fühlte mich unwohl und eingequetscht.

„Was genau schenkst du Bella zum Geburtstag?" fragte er mich schon wieder. Er hatte anscheinend echt nichts Besseres zu  
tun. „Das verrate ich dir nicht" sagte ich abweisend, nachher erzählte er es noch Bella und dann wäre die Überraschung  
dahin.

„Also …kannst du diese Dinger hier doch brauchen?" fragte er und hielt wieder eins von den kleinen viereckigen in Plastik  
verpackten Dingern von heute Morgen hoch. Es machte mich wütend. Carlisle sah zu uns herüber und knurrte mich  
…warnend an. Jetzt sahen die anderen auch rüber und guckten geschockt.

Ich kam mir vor wie im Zoo, aber das von der Innenseite des Käfigs. „Emmett du bist ein altes Schwein." sagte ich ruhig, um  
nicht wieder aus zurasten wie vorhin, da ich nicht unbedingt wollte, dass Bella jetzt großartig was davon mitbekommt. Er  
zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. „Ich dachte ich wäre ein Clown?" fragte er verwirrt. Jasper drüben neben den anderen haute  
mehrmals vorsichtig den Kopf auf den Grill. Ja, er hatte es heute wirklich schwer. Irgendwie kam er mir so vor, wie eine  
tickende Zeitbombe.

Emmett verschwand wieder, weil er Bella noch einen Kartentrick zeigen wollte und ich sah mir die Bilder weiter an. Ich  
musste zugeben, dass meine Gedanken wieder Richtung Bella abschweiften. Sie war einfach zu schön.

„Verdammt, nicht schon wieder, Edward! Alice, tut mir ja Leid, aber mir reicht es, ich kann nicht mehr!" sagte Jasper im  
brüllenden Tonfall und warf die Mütze auf den Boden. Ich sah ruckartig zu ihm rüber. „Jasper, ich warne dich!" schrie Alice  
drohend. „Nein, es reicht jetzt Alice! Dieser Idiot würde es nicht mal in zehn Jahren von alleine rausfinden. Ich kann das  
nicht mehr mitmachen." Am Ende klang er schon weinerlich.

Er drehte sich zu schnell zu mir, dass ich keine Change hatte mit zu kommen. „Edward. Du wolltest doch immer wissen, was  
wir dir alle verheimlicht hatten." Dass er in der Vergangenheit sprach machte mich hellhörig.

„Jasper" warnte jetzt auch Esme. Er knurrte. Er schaute mir in die Augen als er es sagte. „Edward, jemand anderes wäre  
nach dreißig Minuten drauf gekommen, aber jetzt sag ich es dir, will ich das keine Sekunde länger ertragen kann. Alice hatte  
damals, als du Bella vor dem Hungertod gerettet hattest, die Vision, das du und Bella später zusammen kommen werdet!  
Bella ist deine Gefährtin , verdammt nochmal!" Das letzte schrie er.

Stille.

„Wenn ihr mich jetzt bitte entschuldigt, ich muss hier weg." beendete Jasper die Stille und rannte zur Tür in den Garten raus.  
Nach einem kurzem Moment kam er wieder rein. „Ach ja, und Esme? Emmett hat deinen Garten als Müllhalde verwendet!"  
Dann verschwand er.

Ich sah Hilfe suchend zu Alice.  
„ Sie ist deine Gefährtin! Die Frau die du heiraten wirst." sagte sie langsam.

Ich sah abwechselnd in die Gesichter von Carlisle, Esme Rosalie und dann wieder zu Alice.  
Ich brauchte nicht ihre Gedanken lesen, man sah es ihnen auch so an dass sie es todernst  
meinten. Dann sah ich zu Bella welche gerade von Em abgelenkt wurde damit sie nichts hier von mitbekam. In den  
Gedanken der anderen sah ich meinen mehr als …schockierten Gesichtsausdruck.

Ich klappte den Mund wieder zu. Ich musste hier weg, schnell. Ich drehte mich um und wollte gerade flüchten, wie Jasper es  
zuvor getan hatte, als ich mich an Bella erinnerte. Ich ging schnell zu ihr hin und sagte ihr ich müsste noch was erledigen und  
dass ich am Abend wieder da wäre. Ich gab ihr einen zögerlichen Kuss auf den Kopf und rannte, dann schnell ohne die  
anderen zu beachten in den Wald.

Ich musste nachdenken, alleine, denn ich glaubte nicht, dass ich wirklich verstand was hier gerade passiert war.


	14. Gedanken und Geschenke

**Wie ich meine Gefährtin fand…**

**Kapitel 14**

**Gedanken und Geschenke**

**Edward POV**

Was war das? Mein Gehirn war wie auf Stand-by geschaltet, ich nahm meine Umgebung war,  
aber ich konnte nicht denken. Sowas hatte ich noch nie. Und ich glaubte nicht, dass ich Jemals  
in so einer abgedrehten Situation gewesen war. Ja, das auf jeden Fall nicht.

Ich rannte einfach irgendwo hin in den Wald, ich folgte auch nicht Jaspers Spur, ich wollte  
und musste jetzt alleine sein um Nachzudenken. Aber das auch nur, wenn ich demnächst  
wieder richtig denken konnte. Ich hoffte es einfach mal.

Nach einer Weile hatten meine Füße wohl beschlossen, dass ich genug gerannt war, denn sie  
blieben stehen, ohne dass ich ihnen einen bewussten Befehl gegeben hatte. Ich hockte mich an  
Ort und Stelle auf den Boden und versuchte mein Gehirn wieder in Gang zu bringen.

Ich musste an die ganzen Gedanken von Allen denken und auf einmal verstand ich  
sie alle. Es war so offensichtlich. Oh Gott was, war ich blind! Ich klatsche mir hart gegen die  
Stirn und fuhr mir durch die Haare, dann legte ich das Gesicht in die Hände. Ich Vollidiot.  
Was hätten sie, besonders Emmett wohl sonst damit meinen sollen?

Jasper sagte, es sei das was sie mir die ganzen Jahre verheimlicht hatten, es war das was ich  
versucht hatte herauszufinden. Es war so offensichtlich, aber ich hatte es nicht einmal  
wirklich in Betracht gezogen, dass es wirklich so sein konnte. Ich meinte, dass ich vielleicht  
vor zwei Jahren, überlegt hatte, was sein könnte, wenn ich mich später wenn sie erwachsen  
ist, in Bella verliebe, so richtig verliebe und sie vielleicht auch nicht ganz abgeneigt von mir  
wäre.

Damals hatte ich mir jeglichen Gedanken in diese Richtung verboten, weil es unmöglich und  
einfach nur hinterhältig ihr gegenüber wäre, wenn ich sie von Anfang an nur auf mich fixierte,  
sozusagen. Es wäre einfach nur Falsch, der Meinung war ich immer noch. Aber das jetzt? Die  
Gewissheit zu haben, dass es wirklich so kommen _könnte_?

Alice kann sich immer irren, das war mir bewusst, aber die Möglichkeit, dass es mit Glück so  
kommen könnte. Mir kam im Moment eine viel wichtigere Frage; Was genau hatte Alice  
gesehen? Sie sagte, dass Bella meine Gefährtin war und mich heiraten  
würde.

Sie ist meine Gefährtin. Oh mein Gott, ich konnte es kaum glauben… Konnte das wirklich  
wahr sein? Oder war es doch nur ein gemeiner Scherz, der mir später das Herz zerreißen  
würde, wenn es dann doch nicht stimmen würde.

Wenn man logisch dachte würde man doch sofort wissen, dass es nur ein Witz sein konnte.  
Bella, so jung sie auch noch war, war jetzt schon viel zu gut für mich. Ich musste einfach mal  
darauf hoffen. Wenn ich nur an die Möglichkeit dachte, dass mein kleiner wunderschöner  
Sonnenschein später wirklich mit mir zusammen sein könnte und mich mit ganz viel Glück  
vielleicht wirklich heiraten könnte, bekam ich so ein komisches ziehen in der Brust, wo  
vorher mein Herz war.

Ich musste einfach mal darauf vertrauen was Alice sagt, und ich bin fest entschlossen alles  
dafür zu tun, um diese schöne Vision der Zukunft, Wirklichkeit werden zu lassen.  
Ich lief eine noch einen Moment gemächlich durch den Wald, als mein Handy vibrierte, eine SMS.

Komm nach Hause. Bella frägt nach dir und bring meinen  
nichtsnutzigen Ehemann mit, er hat sich irgendwo bei dir in der Nähe auf den Boden gehockt  
und macht sich Gedanken darüber ob ich schon Heute oder erst Morgen die Scheidung  
einreichen lasse.  
Alice

Als ich eine Weile gerannt war, hörte ich Jaspers Gedanken und folgte ihnen bis ich ihn sah.  
_°Oh mein Gott was habe ich getan? Nein, ich dummer Idiot. Alice wird sich deswegen_  
_wahrscheinlich von mir scheiden lassen. Sie wird mich aus dem Haus raus schmeißen. Oh_  
_Gott nein, ich werde das nicht überleben können, vielleicht ist sie aber auch barmherzig_  
_genug, dass sie mich einfach umbringt um mir die Schmerzen zu ersparen …°_ dachte Jasper  
ganz verzweifelt. Er hatte sich auf dem Waldboden zusammengerollt und schaukelte wie ein  
Entflohener der Geschlossenen vor und zurück.

Ich ging zu ihm hin und legte ihm einen Arm auf die Schulter, wartete bis er mich ansah. Es  
dauerte einen Moment bis ich merkte, dass er mich nicht mal wahr nahm. Ich schüttelte ihn  
einmal durch, bis er anscheinend begriff, dass er nicht alleine hier war. Er sah mich mit  
großen Augen und einem verdatterten Gesicht an.

„Du bist aber nicht der Tod." meinte er ernsthaft. Ich dachte ich hätte hier einen zweiten  
Emmett sitzen …oh schauderhafte Vorstellung, ich schüttelte mich. Ich verdrehte die Augen  
und setzte mich neben ihn. „Doch, seit Neustem, Jasper." scherzte ich. Er drehte den Kopf  
weg und ließ ihn hängen. „Alice wird dich nicht umbringen." meinte ich aufmunternd. „Du  
hast recht, sie lässt sich scheiden." erwiderte er monoton und ließ den Kopf noch mehr  
hängen, dass ich dachte es bricht ihm gleich das Genick.

Ich zog ihn an den Schultern zurück, weil mir seine Haltung Angst machte und er fiel wie  
eine hilflose Schildkröte auf den Rücken und deckte sich das Gesicht mit den Händen zu. Er  
übertrieb maßlos. „Das war´s, wenn sie mich verlässt, war´s das für mich" murmelte er so  
leise, dass ich Probleme hatte, ihn zu verstehen.

_°Alles nur, weil du zu verblendet warst um es von alleine zu verstehen._  
_Was hast du denn gedacht, was Emmett die ganze Zeit mit seinen einfallslosen dummen_  
_Witzen meint? Du kennst ihn, er denkt doch nie über seine Worte nach. Da war kein_  
_Hintergedanke, er meint das was er sagt! Es war einfach nur dumm es ihm zu sagen, ich_  
_dachte wirklich, dass er es seien wird, der sich verplappert. Aber nein, Ich! Wir haben es_  
_Alice versprochen und was ist das Ende von Lied? Ihr eigener Ehemann erzählt es dir. Das_  
_IST Verrat, Edward°_ dachte er. Ich merkte, dass er am Ende mit seinen Nerven war.

„Weist du eigentlich wie schlimm es für mich ist, deine komischen Gefühlsausbrüche zu  
ertragen? Nein, weißt du nicht, aber es ist sehr schlimm. Wenn sich Alice jetzt von mir  
scheiden lässt, würde mich das umbringen. …Oder vielleicht macht sie es auch so, lässt sich  
erst von mir scheiden, und bringt mich dann um, wenn ich denke es kann gar nicht mehr  
schlimmer kommen."

Also jetzt ufert, aber seine Fantasie ein bisschen zu sehr aus. „Jasper, hör auf damit, Alice  
wird dich nicht umbringen. Sie wird sich auch nicht scheiden lassen. Sie liebt dich. Hör auf  
dir irgendwelche Horrorszenarien auszudenken" sagte ich bestimmend.

Jasper lachte verächtlich. „Werd du dir erst mal über deine Gefühle für Bella bewusst."  
Musste er das jetzt erwähnen? Er lachte wieder. „Siehst du, du machst es schon wieder.  
Warum machst du immer einen auf heile Welt, wenn du deine Gefühle versuchst zu  
bestimmen?"

Ich seufzte. Ich wollte nicht darüber nach denken, da Bella noch so jung war und ich mich  
nicht jetzt schon SO in sie verlieben konnte. Es wäre falsch, das zu tun. Ich stand auf, ich  
wollte mich nicht mit ihm darüber unterhalten. Ich hatte dazu keine Nerven.

Ich griff nach seinem Handgelenk und zog ihn hoch. Er hatte keine Blätter in seinen  
verwuschelten Haaren. Von seinem leblosen Gesichtsausdruck wollte ich erst lieber gar nicht  
anfangen. Er sah aus, als läge er schon eine Woche auf dem Drecksboden rum und hätte sich  
im Matsch gewälzt. Ich fragte mich, wie er das wohl hingekriegt hatte.

„Was machst du?" fragte er desinteressiert, als ich ihn hinter mir herzog. „Wir gehen jetzt  
nach Hause, Alice hat eine SMS geschickt und sagt, dass ich dich einsammeln soll." sagte ich,  
das "und ihr zum Fraß vorwerfen" sparte ich mir aber. Er würde auch jetzt schon genug  
bocken.

„Was?! Bist du wahnsinnig? Sie wird mich umbringen!" rief er verzweifelt und versuchte sein  
Handgelenk zu befreien. Was hatte ich gesagt? Ich griff fester zu und er hockte sich trotzig  
auf den Boden. Ich ließ mich nicht beirren und lief weiter, zog ihn hinter mir her. Ich wollte  
wieder zu Bella!

„Sie wird dir nichts tun, Jasper, sie liebt dich!" versuchte ich ihn dazu zu bewegen  
aufzustehen und selbst weiter zu laufen. Er lachte hysterisch. „Oh-oh-oh nein, das musst du  
gerade sagen, dich macht es ja schon fertig, wenn du befürchtest, dass dein Essen Bella nicht  
schmeckt! Warte mal ab, bis sie älter ist und du was Schlimmeres als Essen verbockst!" Als  
ich ihm ins Gesicht sah merkte ich, dass er einen irren Gesichtsausdruck hatte. Der dreht mit  
hier noch durch.

„Jasper! Mach mir das Leben doch nicht so schwer." jammerte ich genervt. Ich wollte Heim,  
zu meiner Bella… „Alice hat geschrieben, dass ich dir sagen soll, dass sie nicht böse auf dich  
ist." log ich und versuchte mir nichts anmerken zulassen. Er sah mich misstrauisch an und  
schwieg einen Moment. „Zeig!" wollte er. „Komm jetzt einfach, oder soll ich dich tagen?"  
drohte ich.

Er brummte während aufstand und seine Hand los riss. Also, nach dieser Bodenrutschaktion  
sah er jetzt endgültig aus wie ein Obdachloser. Alice wird sich gleich noch mehr freuen, wenn  
sie ihn so wieder kriegt.

Wir rannten nach Hause und schon von Weitem hörte man Emmett verzweifelt jammern. Was  
haben sie, denn mit dem gemacht? Der verträgt doch nichts! Ich folgte den Geräusch, meines  
verzweifelten Bruders in den kleinen Blumengarten von Esme auf der Südwestseite, dicht  
gefolgt von Jasper.

Ich dachte mich trifft der Schlag, als ich den Garten sah. War hier eine Bombe hochgegangen,  
oder was!? Der Garten war komplett aufgegraben, keine Pflanze war mehr an ihrem alten  
Platz und mittendrin saß Emmett und hatte ein kleines Holzstück in der Hand. Ich wusste  
nicht was ich von diesem Bild halten sollte.

Ich trat zur Seite um Jasper anzusehen, weil der sich hinter mir versteckt hatte. Er war in  
Alarmbereitschaft, Alice könnte ja um die Ecke springen und ihm die Papiere in die Hand  
drücken!

Als Emmett ihn richtig sehen konnte ließ er das Holzstück auf den großen Erdhügel vor ihm  
fallen. Sein Gesichtsausdruck wechselte von äußerst verzweifelt zu einer gemeinen  
Schadenfreude. Er zeigte mit dem Finger auf Jasper und fing laut an zu lachen, dabei fiel er  
rückwärts in die aufgewühlte Erde so, dass man ihn nicht mehr sah. „Oh mein Gott Jasper!  
Wo warst du denn?!" lachte uns der Erdhügel laut an. Jasper zuckte bei seinem Namen  
zusammen und stellte sich wieder hinter mich. Er hatte wirklich große Angst.

Ich musste Emmett dieses Mal zustimmen, Jasper sah aus, als hätte man ihn aus einer  
Mülltonne gezogen. _°In der Hölle!°_ antworte er auf Emmetts Frage.  
„Was machst du da, Emmett?" fragte ich um von dem Frack hinter mir abzulenken. Ich  
wollte ihn nicht noch mehr demütigen.

Auf einmal kam Alice durch die Terrassentür zu uns. Jasper schreckte auf, wie ein  
verschrecktes Huhn zog mich mehr vor sich und klammerte sich an mir fest. Ich merkte dass  
sie ihn extra nicht beachtete, sie wollte mit ihm spielen. „Unser Genie hat heute morgen den  
kleinen Tisch neben der Tür in Bella´s Zimmer kaputt gemacht und die Teile irgendwo im  
Garten verscharrt, aber jetzt hat er anscheinend vergessen, wo er die einzelnen Teile  
verbuddelt hatte und ist verzweifelt, weil wir ihn sonst nicht mehr ins Haus herein lassen."  
erkläre sie mir. Ich nickte. „Ach so" sagte ich. Sie schwieg und sah mich an. Ich wusste sie  
wollte nur, mit dieser Ruhe vor dem Sturm, Jasper hinter mir quälen. Ich wollte nicht in seiner  
Haut stecken.

„Wo ist Bella?" fragte ich um das Gespräch wieder aufleben zulassen. „Spielt mit Rose im  
Wohnzimmer, sie wollte nicht ohne dich einschlafen, aber sie ist jetzt wieder einiger maßen  
wach, weil Emmett ihr Cola gegeben hat." Na großartig Emmett! Als sie sprach hatte ich das  
Gefühl, dass sie nicht mit mir, sondern mit den blonden verwuschelten Locken in meiner  
Halsbeuge sprach.

Mir wurde das hier langsam ein bisschen zu blöd. Ich wollte wieder zu meiner kleinen Bella.  
Das hier würde eh nichts bringen. Entweder sie zerriss ihn sofort in der Luft oder sie macht es  
langsam und schmerzvoll. Ich wollte mich von Jasper losmachen, aber als ich es versuchte  
brach er mir fast das Handgelenk und mit der anderen Hand die eine Rippe worauf sie lag. Ich  
verbiss mir einen Schmerzensschrei. _°Wenn du mich jetzt mit ihr alleine_  
_lässt, warst du die längste Zeit mein Bruder!°_ drohte er mir.

„Was geht denn da bei euch ab?" fragte Emmett, der mit dem Kinn auf dem Erdhügel vor sich  
lehnte. Wow hatten sich meine Brüder abgesprochen, oder warum gingen sie heute im  
Partnerlock? „Mach du deine Arbeit Emmett!" befahl Alice.

„Aber ich find´ nichts mehr" „Emmett such das bescheuerte Holz, sonst kommst du hier nicht  
mehr rein. Das da, kann unmöglich alles sein." Sie zeigte auf zwei kleine Holzstücke die auf  
einem Haufen lagen. Er guckte geschockt, dann widmete er sich wieder seiner Aufgabe und  
grub den halben Garten dabei um. Er sah aus, wie ein zu gut gefütterter Maulwurf. Das war  
ein interessanter Anblick.

„Jasper?" fragte Alice zuckersüß. Er zuckte zusammen und zerdrückte mir fast die linke Seite  
meines Brustkorbs. Er rührte sich nicht und blieb einfach hinter mir. „Jasper komm sofort zu  
mir und lass Edward los!" befahl sie leise und bedrohlich. Er seufzte und ging schließlich die  
paar Meter zu ihr, sah ihr vorsichtig in die Augen. „Alice" hauchte Jasper mutig zur  
Begrüßung. Ihr Blick glitt angewidert über seine zerfetzten und dreckigen Klamotten.

„Ich bin dir nicht böse Jasper, ich weiß es war schwieriger für dich, als für Emmett und ich  
verstehe das. Du kannst nichts dafür und er hätte es sowieso demnächst erfahren. Aber  
trotzdem kannst du unserem Erdferkel jetzt bei der Holzsuche helfen, weil er damit einfach  
überfordert ist und du ja auch nicht ganz ungeschoren davon kommen sollst." sagte sie aus  
heiterem Himmel und Jasper klappte der Mund vor Erleichterung auf. Sie grinste ihn an.  
„Außerdem bist du gerade passen dafür angezogen." Sie küsste ihn kurz und ging dann wieder  
rein. Er drehte sich verdattert zu mir. Ich grinste und zuckte wissend mit den Schultern. Alice  
halt. Unberechenbar.

Ich ging dann auch endlich ins Haus. Zu Bella. Meiner Bella. Meiner Seelenverwandten.  
Meiner Gefährtin.

Oh Gott Edward, mach dir keine leeren Hoffnungen, es ist nichts sicher. Ich sollte mir  
wirklich keine großen Hoffnungen machen. Die Chancen, dass sie mich wählt, standen Eins  
zu Hundert. Und ich sollte mir darüber wirklich noch keine Gedanken machen, sie ist noch so  
jung.

Ich brachte Bella ins Bett, es war schon spät und Emmett gehörte dafür verprügelt, dass er ihr  
Coffein eingeflößt hatte. Selbst nach zwei Stunden waren sie draußen immer noch nicht fertig  
und ich hörte Jasper wie er Emmett als dummen Hohlkopf bezeichnete, weil er sich keinen  
Plan gezeichnet hatte, wo genau er das Holz verscharrt hatte. Es waren schon zwei komische  
Vögel. Der Eine hatte panische Angst vor seiner Frau und der Andere war …war Emmett.

Ich deckte sie zu und legte mich neben sie. Sie kuschelte sich an meine Seite und ich legte  
einen Arm um sie. „Entschuldige noch einmal, dass ich weg musste, aber war dein Geburtstag  
trotzdem schön?" fragte ich, während ich beruhend bzw. einschläfernd, über ihren Arm strich.  
„Ja, der Tag war echt toll, Ed. Em war so schön lustig, heute Nachmittag." sagte sie und  
kicherte, als sie sich wahrscheinlich daran zurück erinnerte.

Musste sie ihn jetzt schon wieder erwähnen? Was war mit mir? War es mit mir nicht lustig?  
Wow, ich war jetzt schon wieder eifersüchtig auf Emmett, das gibt's doch nicht! „Das ist  
schön" sagte ich, ließ mir aber nichts anmerken, wie sehr mich das jetzt schon wieder zerfraß,  
und gab ihr einen kleinen Kuss auf die Stirn.

Mir fiel gerade etwas Wichtiges ein. Ich entzog mich ihr vorsichtig, um ihr nicht aus  
Versehen weh zu tun. „Was ist los?" fragte sie mich, während ich in der Nachtischschublade  
nach, der kleinen Schachtel kramte. „Ich hab vergessen, dir dein Geschenk zu geben" Sie  
grinste vor Vorfreude. Ich setzte mich neben sie auf meine Seite und sie tat es mir gleich. Sie  
sah gespannt auf die kleine bundverzierte Schachtel in meiner Hand und ich musste lachen.  
Sie war einfach zu süß.

„Also mein erstes Geschenk ist, dass wir beide mit Mom und Dad zwei Wochen Urlaub  
machen. Auf einer kleinen Insel, die wir nur für uns alleine haben." Dass ich ihr die Insel  
gekauft hatte, musste ich ihr ja nicht unbedingt jetzt schon erzählen. Und ich wollte ohne  
Carlisle und Esme mit ihr dort hin, aber Carlisle hatte es mir aus irgendeinem Grund nicht  
erlaubt. „Echt?" fragte Bella mit einem breiten Lächeln im Gesicht. Ich nickte lächelnd und  
sie umarmte mich, als ich sie wieder los ließ rückte sie näher an mich.

„Und als zweites hab ich dass hier." Ich richte ihr die kleine Schachtel. Sie sah sich erst einen  
Moment die Verpackung an. Na, zumindest kann ich was einpacken, wenn es ihr nicht gefällt.  
Sie machte vorsichtig die Schachtel auf und wirkte erstaunt. Ich hatte ihr eine kleine silberne  
mit kleinen blauen Achaten besetzte Herzhalskette geschenkt, auf der mit geschwungener  
Schrift mein Name stand. „Die ist wunderschön" sagte sie und strich beinahe ehrfürchtig über  
das Herz. „Mein Herz gehört dir, Bella" sagte ich sanft und wunderte mich plötzlich wie sehr  
das stimmte, was ich sagte. Ich liebte sie. SO. Sie war meine Gefährtin.

Sie sah mir in die Augen und lächelte mich überglücklich an, dass ich es sofort erwidern  
musste. Mit einem mehrfach wiederholtem „Danke" warf sie sich mir in die Arme und  
plötzlich drückte sie mir einem Kuss auf die Lippen. Oh Gott.

Ich schreckte sofort zurück und sah sie mit offenem Mund an. Ich glaubte zu diesem  
Zeitpunkt hatte ich überhaupt nichts gedacht. Sie wurde leicht rot und bat mich ihr die Kette  
um zu machen. Meine Hände zitterten, als ich es tat. Heute war zu viel passiert. Ich kam nicht  
mehr mit. Ich deckte sie wieder zu und nach kurzem schlief sie wieder in meinen Armen ein.  
Meine Augen waren immer noch weit aufgerissen, wegen ihrer Aktion.

Ich versuchte mir ein Mantra ein zu reden. _°Das hat nichts zu bedeuten, Edward._  
_Das hat sie auch vor drei Jahren noch bei Esme gemacht. Sie war dir nur dankbar._  
_Du bist für sie jetzt nur ihr Bruder! ...°_

Das Problem war nicht, dass es mir unangenehm war sondern, dass es für mich mehr war.

* * *

Hallo, ;) ich bedanke mich für die Reviews. Was sagt ihr zu diesem Kapitel? Wie fandet ihr Jaspers Panikarttake? Ich bin auf euere Meinung gespannt :)

Liebe Grüße


	15. Nächtliche Ausgrabung

**Wie ich meine Gefährtin fand…**

**Kapitel 15**

**Nächtliche Ausgrabung**

**Jasper POV **

Emmett war ein Genie, das musste ich jetzt echt mal sagen. Wie konnte man so einen Mist fabrizieren? Die Mülltonne stand  
neben der Haustür, verdammt! Aber nein die war ihm anscheinend nicht gut genug. Denn er meinte, er müsste in Esme´s  
Blumengarten rennen und das Zeug dort vergraben. Metertief.

Esme meinte, dass sie den Garten nicht neu bepflanzen würde, bis kein Holz mehr drin vergraben war. Ach und die großen  
Steine durften wir auch noch gleich mit raus nähmen. Toll, großartig. Jetzt stand ich hier um zwei Uhr Nachts knietief im  
Dreck und Emmett buddelte in einer Ecke des Gartens seelenruhig ein Loch. Er hatte sichtlich dran Spaß. Alice hätte sich  
keine bessere Strafe für mich ausdenken können…

Ich wollte lieber nicht an heute Nachmittag zurück Denken. Der Tod wäre wahrscheinlich nicht so schlimm gewesen wie  
_DAS_ hier. Ich machte so, als würde ich arbeiten, indem ich mit einer Hand zögerlich in der Erde rumscharrte.

Ich hatte darauf keinen Bock, Emmett hatte es ausgefressen also konnte er es auch wieder selbst auslöffeln, in Wahrsten  
Sinne des Wortes. Ich hatte damit nichts zutun, aber da ich heute Morgen …sagen wir mal durchgedreht bin, durfte ich hier  
jetzt auch stehen.

„Hey, Jasper ich hab eine Idee!" rief Emmett auf einmal aus dem Loch. Eine Idee? Emmett? Oh nein, was kommt jetzt? Ich  
stand auf und ging zu dem Loch. Ich ahnte schlimmes. „Was denn?" fragte ich vorsichtig. Emmett kam aus dem, drei  
metertiefen Loch raus gekrabbelt. Zu seiner Kleidung hatte ich nichts mehr zu sagen, wir sahen inzwischen alle zwei aus, wie  
Landstreicher und noch schlimmer.

„Holz schwimmt doch, oder?" fragte er grübelnd. Ich war erstaunt, über sein Allgemeinwissen. „Ja, das meiste Holz  
schwimmt Emmett, warum?" fragte ich weiter. Ich wusste nicht was er jetzt wollte, aber das war ja selten der Fall. Er  
antwortete mir nicht sondern ging einfach an mir vorbei auf die Terrasse, wo er den ganzen Dreck verteilte. Noch mehr  
Arbeit, super.

Ich beobachtete ihn ratlos, wie er an dem Gartenschlauch rummachte, und anscheinend versuchte ihn zu entwirren. Ich  
verstand nicht was er jetzt damit wollte. Bis er sich mit dem Schlauch an das Blumenbeet stellte und ihn einschaltete. Alleine  
wegen dieser Aktion, bekam ich schwerste innerliche Aggressionen.

Das nannte man wie üblich in der Familie: D_ie typische Emmett Logik_. Wenn das Holz nicht von alleine hoch kommt,  
überschwemmen wir einfach Esme´s früheren Blumengarten, damit wir es später nur noch eisammeln müssen. Er sollte  
geehrt werden, für diesen glorreichen Einfall.

Ich wollte mich am liebsten auf ihn stürzen und ihm den Schlauch aus der Hand reißen, aber ich hatte nach Heute zu nichts  
mehr die Kraft, seelisch gesehen. Ich wünschte ich könnte schlafen. Also ließ ich ihn machen. Aber eins war klar, sollte er  
auf die Idee kommen, dass ich wenn er damit fertig war, in diese Matschepampe steigen würde und mit ihm das Holz weiter  
suchen würde, hatte er sich gewaltig geschnitten.

Ich ging zu ihm hin und klopfte ihm auf die Schulter. „Wow Emmett, super Idee, das wird auf jeden Fall funktionieren."  
sagte ich mit falscher Begeisterung. Er fühlte sich sehr stolz. Er nickte lächelnd und sagte: „Ja, ich weiß, ich hab den Garten  
gerettet."

Ja, den Garten hatte er auf jeden Fall gerettet, wenn er einen Swimmingpool daraus machte. Ich hoffte nur, dass das Wasser  
nicht in den Keller laufen würde. Obwohl, wäre sowieso egal, wir zogen ja bald um, wenn die aus dem Urlaub zurück kämen.  
Auch gut, dann bekam ich wenigstens nicht zu sehr Ärger. „Irgendwann bekommst du auch so gute Einfälle, Jasper!" sagte er  
mir als wäre ich das Kind hier.

Frechheit, ich war fast fünfzig Jahre älter als er. Und ein guter Einfall war was andres. Ich musste mitspielen, sonst würde er  
wieder zu Rose oder Esme rennen uns sich ausheulen und ich würde schon wieder dafür die Schuld bekommen.

„Meinst du?" fragte ich sarkastisch. Auch das merkte er nicht, denn er lächelte mir aufmunternd zu und schüttelte mich an  
der Schulter, mit seiner riesigen Bärenpranke hin und her. _°Mir wird gleich schlecht.° _

„Klar, Kleiner" Jetzt nennt der mich auch noch Kleiner. Das hatte er bis jetzt nur bei Edward gemacht, das konnte ich ja  
verstehen. Aber wir beide waren immer gleichberechtigt. Ich fühlte mich irgendwie verarscht… Zum Glück ließ er jetzt  
meine Schulter los, sonst hätte ich nicht gewusst, ob ich den letzten Elch nicht doch noch hochgewürgt hätte. „Na dann"  
sagte ich desinteressiert und nähm ein paar Meter Abstand.

Ich setzte mich auf die kleine Mauer die auf der rechten Seite des Beets gebaut war und blickte in den dunklen Wald, der  
vom Vollmond erhellt wurde. Es war ein schöner Ausblick. Fast hätte ich mich  
entspannen können,  
wäre nicht ein paar Meter zu meiner linken das Erdferkel Nummer eins. „Hey, Jasper, guck mal" rief er. Ich wand  
wiederwillig meinen Blick zu ihm.

Er hätte sich den Schlauch zwischen die Beine geklemmt, den Rücken durchgebogen und die Arme im Nacken verschränkt.  
Den Kopf hatte er zu mir gedreht und grinste über beide Ohren. Musste ich mir das angucken? Ich wurde nicht mal dafür  
bezahlt. Das grenzte ja an Folter.  
Ich starrte ihn verwirrt an. Der war doch nicht mehr ganz richtig im Kopf… „Das machst du gut Em, weiter so, die Erde muss  
schön nass werden, damit das Holz auch gut hochschwimmen kann. Das nennt man den Treibholzeffekt wusstest du das?"  
verarschte ich ihn.

Er stellte sich wieder normal hin und nahm den Gartenschlauch wieder in die Hand. „Natürlich" sagte er empört und ich  
drehte den Kopf wieder geradeaus zum Wald, den ich sehr breit angrinste. Ich konnte es mir nicht verkneifen.

Nach zwanzig Minuten schwamm der erste Wasserschwall schon unter meinen Füßen, die von der Mauer baumelten hervor.  
Plötzlich traf mich völlig unerwartet etwas Schleimiges auf meiner linken Gesichtshälfte. „Ist das jetzt genug Wasser,  
Jasper?" fragte er mich doch ernsthaft.

Am liebsten wäre ich jetzt zu ihm hingerannt und hätte ihn… _°Ganz ruhig…°_ versuchte ich mir einzureden.  
Ich wischte mir den Matsch vom Gesicht und aus dem Auge, das er auch noch so gut getroffen hatte. Ich tat so als würde ich  
den Dreck genau betrachte und schüttelte dann den Kopf. „Nein, das ist noch nicht genug Wasser." meinte ich.

Er brummte genervt und nahm den Filter vom Schlauch ab und hielt ihn anschließend wieder in das Schlachtfeld, das man  
vor der Überflutung immer noch als Blumenbeet bezeichnen konnte. Alle fünf Minuten warf er mir Matsch ins Gesicht, oder  
auf die Schulter. Ich sagte immer, dass die Erde noch nicht nass genug wäre. Ich wollte, dass so weiter machen bis er mir  
bloß noch braunes Wasser zuwarf. Ich ließ mich lieber mit Dreck bewerfen, als aufzustehen und zu arbeiten.

Kurz nach drei Uhr, wurde die Terrassentür leise aufgemacht und ich drehte mich um. Emmett machte ungestört mit seiner  
Arbeit weiter, als wäre nichts. „Was willst du hier?" fragte ich Edward, welcher verwirrt Emmett beobachtete.

Er riss sich von Emmetts Anblick los und ging auf mich zu. „Ich wollte mal nach euch beiden sehen und wollte fragen  
warum ich seit einer dreiviertel Stunde Wasser laufen höre. Außerdem muss ich den Kopf irgendwie frei kriegen." sagte er  
und sah dann wieder zu Em.  
„Wenn du den Kopf frei kriegen willst bist du _hier _falsch!" warnte ich ihn.

Er schien es zu ignorieren und lief in den Matsch, in dem er fast bis zum Oberschenkel versank und setzte sich zu mir auf die  
Mauer. „Wieso setzt du dich nicht zu meiner Linken?" fragte ich hoffnungsvoll. Meine linke Seite und die Mauer nicht zu  
vergessen, waren komplett eingesaut, wegen Emmetts Wurfkünsten.

„Ich bin doch nicht blöd" bekam ich die kopfschüttelnde Antwort von meinem Lieblingsbruder. Edward grinste. Scheiß  
Gedankenleser. Jetzt lachte er. „Ähm kannst du mir erklären was das werden soll?" fragte er nach einer Weile und nickte in  
Emmetts Richtung.  
„Emmett" rief ich. „Erklär´ Edward doch Mal deinen Plan" forderte ich ihn auf sich auch vor Edward wieder einmal zu  
blamieren. „Wir holen das Holz mit Hilfe des Treibholzeffektes hoch." erklärte er ihm fachmännisch. Edward sah verwirrt zu  
mir, aber ich grinste ihn nur schadenfreudig an.

Wir saßen einen Moment so da, als Emmett mich wieder mit Dreck bewarf. „Jetzt ist er gut Emmett, du kannst jetzt wieder  
anfangen zu suchen, wir helfen dir, dann gleich." log ich wieder. Er lachte freudig und sprang dann kopfüber in den Matsch  
grub sich darin ein, bis man ihn nicht mehr sah.

„Jasper, ich wollte mit dir reden. …Wegen Bella." sprach mich Ed jetzt bedrückt an, als ich dachte ich könnte gerade  
entspannen. „Wieso gehst du, dann nicht zu Carlisle, wie immer, wenn was ist?" fragte ich ihn und versuchte ihn davon  
abzuhalten mich vollzulabern. Er zuckte mit den Schultern und sagte beiläufig „Ich weiß nicht er verhält sich in letzter Zeit  
ein bisschen merkwürdig mir gegenüber."

Schlaumeier, woran das wohl lag. Bella ist für Carlisle wie eine Tochter und er wollte sie beschützen. Mein Bruder sah mich  
überrascht an. „Über was willst du reden?" fragte ich ohne groß um den heißen Brei herum zu reden.

„Ähm, Bella …hat …ähm sie …sie hat mich …geküsst …vorhin…" stotterte er mir die Ohren voll. „Na und, macht sie doch  
ständig" sagte ich und zuckte mit den Schultern. Das war nun wirklich nichts Neues. Er biss sich nervös auf die Unterlippe.  
Die Angewohnheit hatte er sich vor ein paar Jahren von Bella abgeguckt.

„Nein Jazz, du verstehst nicht, sie …sie hat mich richtig geküsst …auf den Mund." Ich riss die Augen auf. Was?! „Was hast  
du gemacht?" knurrte ich bedrohlich leise. Wenn er ihr was getan hätte, würde ich ihn… „Nichts! Ich hab mich sofort zurück  
gelehnt!" sagte er ehrlich. Trotzdem… „Warum hat sie das gemacht?" fragte ich um mich ein bisschen zu beruhigen. „Sie hat  
sich über die Kette gefreut und hat mich, dann damit überrumpelt."

Wenn das so war… „Wow, euer erster Kuss, Ed herzlichen Glückwunsch. Lass das Emmett bloß nicht hören" warnte ich ihn.  
Zum Glück hatte Besagter gerade die Ohren voller Matsch. „Und was sonst?" fragte ich. „Na ja, weißt du, sie ist danach rot  
geworden und hat versucht abzulenken…" Den Satz ließ er offen. „Ah und du willst jetzt von mir wissen was sie für dich  
fühlt?" fragte ich und kam mir vor als wäre ich Alice.

Er nickte nervös. „Ja" Ich lache und antwortete ihm dann. „Sie schwärmt seit zwei Jahren ganz schlimm für dich. Seit dem  
Schwimmbadbesuch, weist du. Das geht über Geschwisterliebe hinaus. Du hast später also gute Chancen" Er nickte nur und  
sah, dann gerade aus. Ich wünschte seine Gefühle könnte ich auch so einfach bestimmen wie ihre. Aussichtslos…

Auf einmal tauchte Emmett wieder auf, ein Stück Holz in der Hand und warf es auf den Haufen kam dann zu uns rüber und  
zog an Edwards Ärmel. Er blickte auf und sah ihn fragend an. „Ist das hier auch Nutella, Edward?" fragte Em und hielt ihm  
eine Hand Dreck unter die Nase. Edward lehnte sich unauffällig etwas zurück sah Hilfe suchend zu mir. Ich nickte ihm  
einmal zu. Sollte er ihm doch den Spaß gönnen. „Ja Emmett, das ist auch Nutella…" sagte Edward verwirrt.

Emmett drehte sich wieder um und sah auf die große Matschfläche, in der er gerade stand. „WOW" staunte er. „So viel  
Nutella!" freute sich Emmett und stürzte sich wieder rückwärts in den Dreck. Edward sah zu mir aber ich schüttelte nur den  
Kopf. Ich verstand ihn selbst nicht.

Emmett zog immer wieder kleinere Holzteile aus dem Matsch und schmiss sie auf den Haufen. Ich und Ed saßen bloß auf der  
Mauer und beobachteten ihn. Er kam mir vor wie ein Haustier. Macht Dreck, dient zur Unterhaltung, nervt manch mal, wäre  
ohne regelmäßige Fütterung aufgeschmissen und und und…

Gegen fünf Uhr ging dann Edward wieder rein und wenig später kam, dann auch schon Alice zu uns. Es sind ein paar nicht  
sehr nette Worte gegenüber Emmett gefallen und als dieser wieder zu Rose rennen wollte. Stellte sich Alice vor die Tür und  
meinte, dass sie uns so nicht ins Haus rein lassen würde, weil Ed gerade schon den Teppich versaut hatte, und der hatte nur  
was an den Füßen, wohlbemerkt.

Als ich fragte, was wir dagegen tun sollten, antworte sie, ich zitiere: „Ihr habt doch den Gartenschlauch, oder?" Dann ging sie  
wieder rein und ließ uns stehen. Emmett und ich sahen uns kurz gegenseitig an und dann den Schlauch der im Dreck  
untergegangen ist. Na, toll.

* * *

Das ging jetzt mal schneller... liebe Grüße an euch alle.


	16. Sie wird mich dafür hassen

**Wie ich meine Gefährtin fand…**

**Kapitel 16**

**Sie wird mich dafür hassen. **

**~*´Zeitsprung von 3 Jahren`*~**  
**~*´Bella ist 12 Jahre & Edward 121 Jahre alt´*~**

**Jasper POV**

Früher hatte ich gedacht, dass es nicht mehr schlimmer kommen _konnte_. Ich hatte mich geirrt. Es kam schlimmer. Edward´s  
Gefühle waren Folter für mich. Seit er die Wahrheit, dass Bella seine Gefährtin war wüsste, hätte ich mir am liebsten eine  
Kugel in den Kopf gejagt. Wenn das doch nur funktionieren würde!? Ich dachte, wenn er es erst mal wissen würde, würden  
sich seine aufgewühlten Gefühle wieder einigermaßen legen. Tja, Fehlanzeige.

Es wurde schlimmer, wechselhafter, verwirrter… Er schwankte zwischen Liebe, Angst, eigener Verwirrtheit und noch  
irgendwas anderem, von dem ich selbst nicht wusste was es war. Kurz um, der Typ war verwirrt über alle Maßen. Also war  
ich es leider Gottes auch. Wieso musste der sich denn jetzt auch auf einmal so sehr den Kopf darüber zerbrechen? Alice hat  
doch meinem Wissen nach gesehen, dass alles gut werden würde. Aber Edward hat wie immer seine unnütze  
Lebenseinstellung bewahrt, sich das Leben schwerer zumachen als es eigentlich war.

Vor ein paar Jahren sind wir wieder umgezogen, nach Yellowknife. Das war jetzt das dritte Mal innerhalb von 13 Jahren.  
Und das hatte ich auch meinem liebenswürdigen Bruder zu verdanken. Dieses Mal hat er sich als vierzehn ausgegeben. Alice,  
Rose, Emmett und ich entsprechend ein Jahr darüber. Wenn ich ehrlich war, hielt uns sowieso keiner mehr für vierzehn oder  
fünfzehn. Das war einfach so, nicht mal die Menschen waren so dumm, das sah man einfach. Von dem Ursprung dieser Idee  
musste ich ja nicht unbedingt anfangen.

Heute war ein besonderer Tag; Bella sollte endlich erfahren, mit was für Monstern sie unter einem Dach lebte. Sie war gerade  
12 und wie es der Zufall will, wurde Edward auserwählt es ihr zu sagen. Alice bestand zwar darauf, dass wir alle dabei  
wären, aber Carlisle und Esme waren dagegen, denn sie wollten sie nicht noch mehr ängstigen. Ich musste ihnen recht geben,  
es wäre schwachsinnig, auch wenn ich mich nicht wieder gegen Alice gestellt hatte. Außerdem war Edward besser dafür  
geeignet als irgendein anderer hier. Er hatte den Besten Draht zu ihr.

Und die schwächsten Nerven nebenbei. Seit Wochen rannte er in jeder stillen Sekunde, ohne sie, auf und ab, wie ein  
intelligentes Huhn, das auf seinen Schlachter wartet. Er war ein nervliches Wrack. Somit ich auch. Schon wieder. Dachte er  
sie würde schreiend vor ihm weg rennen? Wie es aussah dachte er das wirklich. Mit dem stimmt doch was nicht. Der hatte  
genauso eine Macke wie Emmett. Obwohl mit Emmett, konnte ich ihn schlecht vergleichen, da ich nicht wusste was mit ihm  
nicht stimmte. Aber Edward hatte einfach nur …abartige …Angst vor ihrer Reaktion. Das war bis zu einem gewissen Punkt  
ja noch verständlich, aber nicht in diesem Ausmaß.

Als Bella noch ein bisschen jünger war, so mit vier oder fünf Jahren, haben wir ihr schonend versucht beizubringen, dass wir  
sie adoptiert hatten. Adoptiert, war hier jetzt nun wirklich das falsche Wort, das Einzige was wir getan hatten war dass, wir in  
ihr Haus eingebrochen waren, sie zu uns nach Hause genommen und ein paar Tage später in einen anderen Ort verschleppt  
hatten. Es war zwar illegal ...hat aber keiner gemerkt. Auf jeden Fall hatte sie das auch nicht so schlimm aufgenommen, auch  
wenn sie es erst mit der Zeit verstanden hatte. Ich war mir sicher, dass sie das jetzt auch nicht tun wird. Edward macht sich  
sowieso immer Sorgen um unnötige Sachen.

Wie so soft, saß ich wieder mit Emmett auf dem Sofa. Es war gerade Wochenende und sechs Uhr morgens. Alice und Rose  
waren wieder nicht da. Schon wieder shoppen, ich meine ich war ja froh, dass ich nicht mit musste, aber ich fand es nicht gut,  
dass ich so wenig Zeit mit ihr verbrachte. Es war beinahe so, als wäre ich mit Emmett verheiratet und nicht mit ihr. Bei dem  
Gedanken schüttelte ich mich.

Auf jeden Fall saß ich mit ihm wieder vor der Glotze während er mich mit Bella´s Wasserfarben schminkte. Gesegnet sei  
mein Bruder der gestern Abend mit ihr gemalt hatte und sich, dann zu fein dafür war es wieder wegzuräumen, weil Bella  
schon sehr müde war und unbedingt ins Bett wollte. ER machte mir das Leben schwer. Nicht Emmett, nicht Bella, keiner er  
war es! Emmett und Bella konnten nichts dafür, dass sie so reagierten, wie sie es taten. Er konnte erwachsen denken und tat  
es nicht, weil Bella ihm den letzten Rest Verstand raubte.

Ich sah weiter in die Glotze und ließ Emmett sein Meisterwerk vollenden. Ich wehrte mich nicht mehr gegen derartige  
Aktionen, die damit enden, dass ich mit irgendwas Widerlichem von oben bis unten beschmiert war. Es passierte öfter mal.  
Also hatte ich mich damit abgefunden. Na gut, das war nicht wirklich der Grund, keiner würde sich so was freiwillig alle  
zwei Tage gefallen lassen. Esme und Rose würden mit der Hölle heiß machen, wenn ich ihn deswegen immer anbrüllte.  
Außerdem hatte er daran Spaß und den wollte ich ihm nicht verderben. Okay, das war eher nebensächlich.

Er strich mir mit dem Pinsel mit der roten Farbe auf die Nase. Ich merkte, dass er mich schminken wollte. Scheint, aber nicht  
so gut geklappt zu haben, wenn er mir den „Lippenstift" auf die Nase schmiert. Vielleicht konnte er es nicht besser, dachte  
ich mir und deshalb hatte ich nichts gesagt. Ich wollte ihn nicht kränken, indem ich ihm sagte, dass ich seine Schmiererei für  
ungelungen empfand. Aber eigentlich war mir das auch ziemlich egal, ich wollte nur, dass Alice wieder kam auch, wenn sie  
mich, dann wieder herum kommandierte, als wäre ich ihr Handlanger.

„Du bist aber ein hübsches Mädchen, Jasper!" log er nach einer Weile und grinste mich spitzbübisch von der Seite an. Ich  
nickte ihm einmal dankend für sein verlogenes Komplement zu und starrte, dann wieder in die Glotze. „Mach mal die Augen  
zu." wollte er und ich gehorchte ihm. Ich wusste, dass er mich bloß „schminken" wollte und nicht irgendwas Schlimmeres.  
Ich hörte, dass er die Farbe wechselte. Wetten er nahm orange, ich hasste diese Farbe und das wusste er nur zu genau.  
Sie war so aggressiv.

Seit wann machte man Liedschatten auf die Stirn? Alice würde mich für so ein Fehlwissen töten, oder schlimmeres. Ich  
glaubte Rose, war bei ihm da ein bisschen lockerer. Die Beziehung zwischen den Beiden verstand ich sowieso nicht. Ich  
glaubte das tat Rosalie selbst nicht. Das war wahrscheinlich wieder so eine Sache für sich, wie bei Bella und Edward. Das  
ging einfach über meinen Intellekt.

Ja, es war orange, ich sah es als er mit dem Pinsel irgendwo vor meinem Gesicht rummachte und versuchte das nächste Auge  
zu treffen. Was ihm nicht gelang! Es war mein linkes Ohr, und sowas will ein Vampir sein! Ich wusste ihn für diese liebevoll  
ausgewählte Farbe gleich noch mehr als Bruder zu schätzen. Ich durfte mich einfach nicht gegen ihn wären, ich durfte auch  
nicht weggehen, weil sich das letztes Mal als noch schlimmerer Fehler erwies, denn er hatte sich noch mehr aufgeregt, als  
wenn ich ihn angeschrien hätte. Also Augen zu und durch, Wort wörtlich.

So ungefähr um Acht kamen, dann die andren zwei runter. Gradewegs zu uns. Toll. Bella ging Edward jetzt schon fast bis  
unter die Brust, sie wurde wirklich langsam groß. Ich fühlte mich stolz. Sie ging zu Emmett und umarmte ihn wie jeden  
Morgen, auch wenn ihr Zukünftiger das nicht gerne sah. Als sie zu mir sah lachte sie wie verrückt. Ja, ja Jasper ist eine  
Transe, macht euch nur alle lustig über ihn er hat es verdient. Immer das Gleiche.

„Du siehst ja süß aus." sagte meine Schwester und lächelte mich an als wäre ich irgendwas Seltenes, oder so. „Ja, findest du?  
Ich dachte ich probier mal was Neues aus" sagte ich so ernsthaft wie möglich und strich mir die Haare aus dem Gesicht. Sie  
lachte noch mehr. „Auf jeden Fall, es steht dir echt!" bestätigte sie mir. Jetzt verarschte mich schon meine kleine Schwester,  
wo würde das nur hinführen?

Ich sah wie sie dem Nervenbündel kurz zulächelte und dann in die Küche ging, woraufhin Esme ihr auch gleich folgte.  
Edward war von seinen überdrehten Gefühlen abgelenkt, Dank meines Anblickes und sah verwirrt zwischen Emmett und mir  
hin und her.

„Alice hat nicht sehr viel Zeit für dich, oder?" schlussfolgerte er, als er die Gesamtsituation betrachtete. Wenn er wüsste, wie  
recht er damit hatte. „Ja, aber ich hab auch mit Emmett meinen Spaß" log ich und zog Besagten in die Arme. Edward zog  
nickend die Augenbrauen hoch und ging schnell Richtung Küche. Was der sich jetzt dachte wollte ich lieber nicht wissen.

**Edward POV**

Bella wurde noch schöner, ein bisschen erwachsener. Und wie groß sie geworden ist. Und ich liebte sie, richtig …aber  
irgendwie auch nicht, auf eine spezielle Weise. Es war komisch zu erklären. Ich war sehr froh, dass ich jetzt endlich über die  
mögliche Zukunft Bescheid wusste, auch wenn ich immer noch Zweifel hatte.

Dass ich aufgeregt war, konnte man nun wirklich nicht sagen. Das wäre eine maßlose Untertreibung. Ich war mit meinem  
Nerven am Ende. Ich musste es Bella heute sagen. Und meine Familie, die immer rückenstärkend hinter mir stand, bestand  
auch noch darauf, dass ich es alleine machen durfte. Ohne Hilfe, ohne Vorlage, ohne nichts. Diese Familie war doch nicht  
mehr ganz sauber. Na gut, das sowieso nicht.

Nach dem Essen verschwanden Esme und meine beiden „Brüder" und ließen mich schutzlos mit Bella alleine. Ich wusste  
nicht mehr was ich von denen halten sollte. Die benahmen sich in letzter Zeit wie ein echtes Paar. Es war ja nicht meine  
Sache, sollten sie doch machen was sie wollten.

Ich lächelte Bella nett an, als wir uns auf das Sofa setzten. Sie sah mich verwirrt an, lehnte sich gegen die Lehne und legte  
mir ihre Beine in den Schoß. Ich streichelte sanft ihre kleinen Waden auf und ab. „Was hast du, du bist Heute morgen  
irgendwie so nervös." fragte sie. Nein, nein, nicht jetzt schon. °_Oh Gott, stell dich nicht so an, es _  
_ist doch nur Bella, die lieb hat und nicht wegrennen wird.° _

versuchte ich mir Mut zu zusprächen. Ich musste da  
durch. Irgendwie hatte ich das Gefühl, dass das nicht gut enden würde.

Ich sah ihr in die Augen. „Ähm …Ja, ich wollte mit dir über was Wichtiges sprächen." sagte ich so ernst wie möglich ich bei  
ihr sein konnte. Sie zog ihre feinen Augenbrauen zusammen. „Was denn?" Ich nahm ihre Füße vorsichtig von mir und setzte  
sie normal neben mich. „Über die Eigenart dieser Familie." Ich versuchte witzig zu klingen, aber in meinen Ohren klang es  
einfach nur traurig.

Sie lächelte, aber sie war verwirrt, ich sah es ihr an. Ich würde es sowieso tun müssen, also fing ich einfach an. „Du weißt,  
dass wir alle von Carlisle und Esme adoptiert würden." „Ja, das weis ich …du willst mir jetzt aber nicht sagen, dass du mein  
leiblicher Bruder bist, oder?" fügte sie sichtlich erschrocken hinzu. Auf was für Ideen kam sie immer? „Nein, das wollte ich  
nicht sagen, aber gut zu wissen, dass du die Möglichkeit so schrecklich findest!" gab ich beleidigt zurück. Wenn ich ehrlich  
war, fand ich die Vorstellung selbst grauenhaft. Sie war meine Gefährtin, meine Freundin, aber nicht meine Schwester. Das  
wäre nun wirklich zu eigenartig.

Sie verdrehte die Augen. „Du weißt ich mein es nicht böse, das wäre nur ein bisschen komisch" sagte sie und wurde kurz  
darauf rot. „Wie komisch?" fragte ich nach. Wieso wurden ihre Wangen jetzt schon wieder rot? „Ist egal jetzt. Was wolltest  
du sagen?" versuchte sie abzulenken. Sie verheimlichte mit doch irgendwas. Nee, nicht schon wieder. Ich seufzte ergeben.

„Hast du jemals irgendwas Komisches …Unnatürliches an unserer Familie bemerkt? Im Gegensatz zu anderen Menschen?"  
fragte ich. Das musste sie. Sie überlegte. „Ja" sagte sie nach einer Weile und griff nach meiner Hand, die ich zögerlich in ihre  
Kleinere legte. Für sie musste es sich so anfühlen, als würde sie meine Hand ziehen. Sie strich über meinen Handrücken und  
sah mich dann an.

„Deine Haut ist so kalt und hart, bei den anderen auch. Ihr isst so selten… ihr seht so jung und schön aus auch Mom und  
Dad." Sie sah mir in die Augen. „Deine Augenfarbe wechselt sich alle zwei Wochen. Von Golden zu Schwarz und wieder  
zurück…" den Satz ließ sie offen. So viel hatte sie also schon mitgekriegt. Ich nickte leicht. „Wie …?" hauchte sie sprachlos.  
„Das wie ist eine gute Frage ….aber bevor ich dir antworte muss ich erstmal was klar stellen." Sie würde sonst sofort  
wegrennen, wenn ich es nicht tun würde. „Was?" fragte sie leise, heilt aber weiter meine Hand.

„Du weißt, dass ich dich niemals anlügen, oder so etwas würde, also das was ich jetzt sage meine ich ernst. Und du weißt,  
dass wir dich überalles lieben und dir nie etwas Böses wollen würden. Dass ich dich wahnsinnig liebe weißt du hoffentlich  
auch. Noch mehr als die anderen. Ich würde dir nie auch nur ein Haar krümmen. Das könnte ich gar nicht, Bella. Ich liebe  
dich, einfach zu sehr." Man war ich froh, dass sie nicht wusste wie sehr, dann würde sie garantiert vor mir wegrennen. Das  
war noch mal ne Sache für sich, das musste sie jetzt, aber auch nicht wissen.

„Ja, ich weis, dass du mich leib hast…" sagte sie. Das geht nicht gut. „Das hast du sehr gut beobachtet, wir verhalten uns  
wirklich nicht wie Menschen." Ich machte eine Pause, ich wollte sie nicht überfordern. Mach das Unmögliche möglich, ja  
klar. „Das liegt daran, dass wir keine Menschen sind." sagte ich so sanft und vorsichtig, wie irgend möglich. Es würde nicht  
gut enden. Sie sah mir weiterhin in die Augen, gespannt, was ich nun sagen würde. Ich war feige, nicht nur in dieser  
Situation, sondern immer, wenn etwas mit Bella zu tun hatte.

Wir hatten mit ihr in letzter Zeit eine Menge lustige Vampir Filme geguckt, und Emmett hatte versucht ihr das Vampir sein  
schmackhaft zu machen. Er hatte dafür sogar Jasper gebissen. Tja und der konnte sich nicht beherrschen und hatte ihm  
deswegen Eine gescheuert. Aber der „Versuch" hatte leider nicht funktioniert und genau darum hatte ich noch mehr Angst, es  
ihr zu sagen. „Was seid ihr dann, wenn ihr keine Menschen seid?" fragte sie leise mit zitternder Stimme. Ob sie etwas ahnte?

Ich musste da durch. Irgendwie. Tja, und anscheinend wählte ich die Variante mit dem Rammbock. „Wir sind Vampire" Ich  
stellte mal wieder meine Intelligenz unter Beweis, indem ich es gleich wie ein unzivilisierter Neandertaler, wie Emmett auf  
den Tisch warf. Zumindest war es jetzt raus. Jetzt musste ich nur noch ihre geängstigte Reaktion abwarten.

Ihre Augen wurden groß und sie sah mich entsetzt an. Ich wusste es! Ich löste sanft ihre Hand von meiner, ich könnte nicht  
ertragen, wenn sie ihre zuerst weg zog, wenn sie bemerkte wie anders und ab stößig sie ist. „Nein…" sagte sie leise. Sie  
begutachte mich erst von oben bis unten, dann sah sie auf den Boden. „Ich liebe dich, Bella" erinnerte ich sie sanft, an mein  
vorheriges Versprächen.

„Ja? …ja …ich dich auch …ich muss kurz …ich brauch kurz Zeit …ich…" kam die stotternde Antwort von ihr. Sie sah mich  
nicht mehr an, sondern ging in schnellen Schritten nach oben, in ihr Zimmer. Ich kam mir vor, wie ein totaler Idiot. Das hatte  
ich ja ganz toll hingekriegt.


	17. Die Angst vor meinen bösen Vampiren?

**Wie ich meine Gefährtin fand…**

**Kapitel 17**

**Die Angst vor meinen bösen Vampiren?**

**Bella POV**  
Ich ging mit schnellen Schritten in mein Zimmer und legte mich in mein Bett, den Kopf vergrub ich in Edward´s Kissen. Ich  
fühlte mich so dämlich, dass ich es nicht früher in Betracht gezogen hatte. Natürlich waren sie anders. Sie konnten doch gar  
keine Menschen sein. Allein, wenn ich schon daran dachte, wie Edward sich bewegte, so geschmeidig. Es war doch so klar.  
Dass Edward mich veralbert hätte, konnte ich nicht glauben, abgesehen von diesem offensichtlichen Grund - er würde mich  
nie anlügen, das wusste ich.

Vampire!? Deswegen waren sie in letzter Zeit so versessen auf dieses Thema. Ich hatte anfangs gedacht es wäre wieder  
irgend so eine kleine Phase von Emi, die sich dann langsam ausbreitete. Aber anscheinend war das nicht der Grund. Wir  
hatten so viele Filme geguckt, die meisten waren lustig, aber es waren auch ein paar dabei, die ein bisschen düster angehaucht  
waren. Edward oder Rosie gingen, dann immer mit mir raus.

Ich wusste noch an einem Abend, dass Emmett sich einen Dracula Umhang umgebunden hatte und ein sich falsche lange  
Reißzähne in den Mund geklebt hatte. Es rannte ein bisschen zu schnell für meine Augen im Wohnzimmer auf und ab und  
schrei irgendwas von, dass ihm gut zugucken sollte, damit ich wusste wie man das später machte. Ich wusste nicht, was ich  
davon halten sollte. Als ich Jasper gerade fragen wollte was mit ihm los sei, antwortete er mir nur, dass Emmett heute  
vergessen hatte seine Pillen zu nähmen. Ich wusste gar nicht, dass er welche brauchte.

Am gleichen Abend nach dem Film „Mitternachts Zirkus", sagte mir Emmett, dass ich wieder gut zusehen sollte. Dann ging  
er auf Jasper zu, der neben mir auf dem Sofa gesessen hatte. Edward zog mich mit Leichtigkeit, als hätte er was geahnt, über  
sich auf seine andere Seite. Ich sah wie Jasper ihm noch einen teils fragenden und verängstigten Blick zu warf. Im selben  
Moment beugte sich Emmett gerade zu Jaspers Hals. Ich hörte es laut knacken, dann hörte ich Jasper unterdrückt schreien. Er  
war aufgestanden und schubste Emmett leicht zwei Meter nach hinten.

Eine Hand hatte er am Hals gehalten, während er ihm mit der anderen Eine scheuerte. Dann hatte begonnen er Emmett  
wieder zu beleidigen, woraufhin Rosie und Alice auch drauf einstiegen. Wieder alle beide gegen Jasper. Edward hatte  
versucht mich mit Süßigkeiten aus dem Raum zu locken, damit ich die gefallenen Schimpfworte nicht mitbekam. Ich hatte  
ihn ignoriert, ich war zu überfordert mit der Situation.

Wenn ich jetzt genauer darüber nachdachte, wusste ich auch warum Jasper so ausgeflippt war. Emmett hatte ihn richtig  
gebissen. Ich schauderte. Nach dem was die Filme sagten, ernährten sich Vampire von … von Blut. Hatte Emmett Hunger  
gehabt? Wollte er Jasper essen? Kannibalismus in der Familie? Mir wurde schlecht, wenn ich daran dachte.

Sie ernährten sich von Blut. Edward hatte gesagt, dass sie mir nichts tun werden, aber konnte ich mir da so sicher sein? Was  
wenn einer von ihnen Hunger bekam und gerade nichts Besseres rumlief? Nein! Edward würde das nie zulassen! Er passte  
immer wie verrückt auf mich auf. Ich vertraute ihm voll und ganz, wie könnte ich das nicht? Er war immer so …so  
einfühlsam mir gegen über. Den anderen vertraute ich nicht so wie ihm, nachdem ich das jetzt wusste, na gut Mama noch ein  
bisschen mehr.

Die Beziehung zwischen mir und Edward, war schon immer sehr eng, ich wusste nicht warum, aber ich war froh darüber. Er  
war so toll. Ich konnte nicht verstehen, warum er alleine war und keine Freundin hatte. Es war mir ein Rätsel. Er war die  
ganze Zeit nur bei mir und schien glücklich damit zu sein, hatte ich das Gefühl. Ich bedeute ihm etwas das wusste ich, denn  
er sagte mir jeden Tag, dass er sehr lieb hatte. Jedes Mal wenn er es sagte machte mein Herz einen Sprung. Es war so seltsam  
das von ihm zu hören, aber auch irgendwie …normal. Es war irgendwie schwer zu beschreiben.

Ich hatte ihn auch sehr, sehr lieb, wie könnte ich nicht? Edward war einfach …Edward. Ich kannte keinen Begriff dafür. Für  
mich war er irgendwie nicht wie ein Bruder, auch nicht wie ein Freund, …ich empfand einfach mehr für ihn als Freundschaft.  
Allein schon seine Verhaltensweiße, er war so viel reifer als Emmett, sogar mehr als Jasper. Okay, Jasper wirkte eher  
teilnahmslos am Leben, als reif und von Emmett musste ich gar nicht erst anfangen. Edward hatte mal gesagt, dass er mich  
erwachsener fand als Emmett. Wenn ich ehrlich war, musste ich ihm da zustimmen, Emmett war mehr Kind als alles andere.

Und wenn ich ehrlich war wusste ich nicht das Geringste über Vampire, jeder Film war anders und sie hatten die  
verschiedensten Rollen, die einen waren gut, die anderen böse, wieder andere waren nur Nebencharakter. Eins wusste ich  
meine …Vampire waren nicht böse. Trotzdem alle in den Filmen tranken Blut… also musste doch irgendwas dran wahr sein.  
Mir wurde wieder schlecht. Ich legte mich auf den Rücken und starrte die Decke an, als ich versuchte das üble Gefühl  
loszuwerden.

Ich versuchte an nichts zudenken und langsam beruhte ich mich wieder. Nach einer Weile hörte ich es leise an der Tür  
klopfen. Ich schreckte hoch und setzte mich normal hin. „Bella? Darf ich rein kommen? Ich tu dir nichts, ich möchte nur mit  
dir reden. Bitte." hörte ich Edward schüchtern und leise fragen. Es war Edward, er würde mir nichts tun, meldete sich mein  
Gehirn sofort. „J-ja komm rein" Ich brachte nur einen sehr leisen Ton zustande, aber anscheinend verstand er mich, denn er  
öffnete langsam die Tür.

Er schaute mich so an, als würde er etwas bedauern, als wäre er traurig und als hätte er Schmerzen. Es machte mich nervös  
wie er so an der Tür stand. Ich streckte eine Hand nach ihm aus. „Komm her" bat ich ihn und er nahm drauf hin zögernd  
meine Hand und setzte sich neben mich, behielt aber ein bisschen mehr abstand, als sonst bei uns normal wäre. Er schien sich  
nicht zu trauen mich an zu sehen, also zog ich an seinem Hemd, damit er es tat. In seinem Blick lag irgendwas abwartendes,  
so als sollte ich gleich eine Panikattacke bekommen, oder so.

Er schien mehr Angst vor mir, als ich vor ihm zu haben und so weit ich wusste war nicht ich hier der Vampir. „Wie geht es  
dir?" fragte er und sah mich an wie ein geschlagener Hund, der zu seinem Herrchen zurück kroch. Was hatte er denn? „Mir  
geht es gut, aber dir anscheinend nicht." stellte ich fest. Er zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. „Wie…? Du frägst mich wie es  
mir geht? Ich bin doch hier das Monster." Monster? War er verrückt, er war doch kein Monster. „Hör auf sowas zu sagen! Du  
bist doch kein Monster." befahl ich ihm. Er guckte mich verwirrt an, dann lachte er höhnisch. „Mit Sicherheit bin ich das  
nicht" meinte er sarkastisch.

Ich verdrehte die Augen. Der spinnt doch. „Hey" Ich zog ihn am Hemd, als er wieder auf den Boden gucken wollte. „Was"  
fragte er sachte. „Wieso hast du keine Angst vor mir?" wollte er schon beinahe verzweifelt wissen. „Es ist mir egal, du bist  
du und fertig" entschied ich. Er riss die Augen auf. „Was-wie kann dir das egal sein. Deine Familienmitglieder haben sich als  
Monster entpuppt! …tut mir Leid." murmelte er noch als er merkte wie geschmacklos das war, was er gerade gesagt hatte.

Ich ging nicht darauf ein, sondern nickte nur. Ich wartete ab, dass er was sagte. „Wir ernähren uns von Blut. Nicht von  
Menschen, aber von Tieren." Es kam mir vor als versuchte er mich davon zu überzeugen, doch Angst vor ihm zu haben. Mir  
fiel ein Stein von Herzen als ich das hörte. „Wie alt bist du?" fragte ich. Mir war natürlich aufgefallen, dass als wir Umzogen  
er sich wieder, als jünger ausgab, als er eigentlich war. Er zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. „Siebzehn" „Nein richtig" Er  
zögerte einen Moment. „Das willst du nicht wissen" entschied er mir zu antworten. „Sag es mir bitte" verlangte ich von ihm.  
Er sah mir zweifelnd mit seinen wunderschönen goldenen Augen an. Sie waren so wunderschön.

„Hunderteinundzwanzig" Wow, das war _alt_. Jetzt wusste ich warum er Angst hatte es mir zu sagen. Sie war aber immer noch  
unberechtigt. „Okay" sagte ich einfach nur. Ich wusste nicht was ich sonst darauf antworten sollte. Er wirkte erstaunt und  
erzählte mir nach und nach seine Geschichte, aber das auch nur weil ich danach fragte. Nach einem Moment des Schweigens  
sagte er, dass er Dad versprochen hatte, dass sie mir alles andere heute Abend erklären, wenn er nach Hause kam. Egal was  
ich noch erfahren würde, es würde nichts an meinen Gefühlen für Edward _und _die Familie ändern.

**Jasper POV**  
Nach drei Stunden kamen wir wieder Heim und Esme ging direkt in ihr Zimmer, sie meinte sie wollte ein Buch weiter lesen,  
aber ich wusste, dass sie log. Ich nahm es ihr wirklich nicht übel. Ich würde auch nichts mit uns zutun haben wollen. Emmett  
war wieder ein Schatz, während der schnellen Jagt. Kurz gesagt hatte er mich mit irgendwelchen Dummheiten belästigt,  
somit abgelenkt und hatte mir meine Beute wieder weggeschnappt. Irgendwann, würde er es zurück bekommen, sagte ich mir  
immer wieder.

Edward und Bella waren oben und sagten nichts, ich glaubte Bella war eingeschlafen. _°Ja, so wie es aussieht hatte sie einen _  
_schlimmen Nervenzusammenbruch°_ gab ich meinen Kommentar ab. „Halt bloß die Klappe" hörte ich ihn leise von Oben. Ich  
ging zum Fernseher und hockte mich davor, den Rücken an das Sofa gelehnt. Ich schaltete irgendwas ein und versuchte  
meine Umwelt zu ignorierten. Nach nicht einmal fünf Minuten hörte ich Emmett an trotten. „Nee komm, geh weg, lass mich  
jetzt bitte in Ruhe." bettelte ich. Hatte er denn nichts Besseres zu tun, als mich zu belästigen?

„Aber mir ist langweilig" Anscheinend hatte er das doch nicht. „Dann geh was spielen" meinte ich, ich wollte doch nur, dass  
er mich in Ruhe ließ, war denn das zu viel verlangt? Er ging tatsachlich, es war neu, dass er was machte, was man ihm sagte.  
Aber nur um ein paar Minuten später mit …einer Schüssel voll Obst wieder zu kommen. Ich sah ihn blöd an, während er sich  
neben mich setzte die Schüssel Obst im Schoß und schälte sich eine Banane. Ich zwang meine Augen auf den Fernseher. Ich  
wollte nicht wissen, was er damit vor hatte.

Ich konnte nicht anders und schielte aus den Augenwinkeln zu ihm rüber. Er aß das Ding! Er kaute drauf rum! „Schmeckt  
es?" fragte ich sah aber weiter in die Glotze. Er schluckte es doch tatsächlich runter, bevor er mir antworte. „Das Zeug ist gar  
nicht so schlecht, wenn man nicht atmet." meinte er ernsthaft. Okay… „Wie bist du gerade auf die Idee gekommen, es zu  
probieren?" fragte ich. Nicht, dass es mich besonders interessierte, so einen Scheiß machte er jeden Tag. Aber dass es ihm zu  
schmecken schien, war neu.

„Ich hab gedacht, wenn es Bella essen tut, kann es doch gar nicht so schlecht sein." sagte er mit perfekter Grammatik. Ich  
fragte mich malwieder, wie er es Jemals geschafft hatte, einen Schulabschluss zu schaffen. „Ah ha." Meinte ich bloß und sah  
wieder gerade aus, während Emmett neben mir seelenruhig die Banane mampfte. Als er die zweite schälte, meinte ich: „Du  
weißt schon, dass du alles wieder hochwürgen musst, oder?". „Ach Quatsch" antwortete er mir darauf und biss wieder ab. Ich  
versuchte nicht auf den Affen mit seiner Banane neben mir zu achten. Mit ihm stimmte wirklich was nicht.

Nach Kurzem hielt er mir, das eklige Ding unter die Nase. „Willst du auch?" fragte er und sah mir abwartend in die Augen,  
die immer noch schwarz waren, will er mir vorhin alles weggeschnappt hatte. „Nein, danke, ich hatte vorhin, gerade erst  
einen Hamburger." meinte ich. Wenn er dachte ich würde dieses ekelhaft stinkende Ding essen hatte er sich geschnitten.  
„Ach Jasper stell dich nicht so an, dass Ding beißt dich schon nicht." Ja, aber er schon! Dieser dumme Idiot, ich wusste  
immer noch nicht was er damit bezwecken wollte.

Der war doch nicht mehr ganz richtig im Kopf, wenn er seinen eigenen Bruder biss, aus Juchz und Tollerei. Ich hatte eh  
schon viele Naben, eine Mehr, oder weniger wäre auch nicht auf gefallen, wäre sie nicht am Hals. Er hätte mich umbringen  
können, deswegen war ich so ausgeflippt und hatte ihn zusammen geschrien. Das würde ich ihm für immer übel nähmen. Ich  
wusste, dass er es nicht mit der Absicht versucht hatte. Er wusste es nicht besser. Trotzdem, für mich zählte es als  
misslungener Mordversuch.  
Er riss mich aus meinen Gedanken indem er mir, irgendwas Schleimiges auf die Wange schmierte. Zum zweiten Mal heute.  
Ganz toll.

* * *

Hey, Ein großes DANKE an alle meine lieben Reviewer hier! Ihr seit toll. Wegen Bellas sicht war ich mir wirklich unsicher!

Ähm ja, das nächste Kapitel, schreibe ich aus Edwards Sicht, sie werden Bella das mit den Vampiren genauer erklären und so. Also Liebe Grüße an alle herz-aus-eis :D


	18. Eine unnötige Selbsthielfegruppe

**Wie ich meine Gefährtin fand…**

**Kapitel 18**

**Eine überflüssige Selbsthilfegruppe **

**Edward POV**  
Nachdem ich Bella meine Geschichte erzählt hatte, war sie wieder seelenruhig eingeschlafen und hatte sich auch noch an mich gekuschelt.  
Ich empfand ihr Verhalten als äußerst verstörend. Ich hatte ihr gerade erzählt, dass ich und unsere Familie Monster waren und sie hatte  
anscheinend nichts Besseres zutun als sich an eins der Monster zu kuscheln und auch noch ein zu schlafen, als wäre alles ganz normal.  
Neben der Frage, wie sie keine Angst vor mir, uns, haben konnte, quälte stellte ich mir zunehmend die Frage, ob ihr unbeschwertes  
Verhalten für einen kleinen Menschen normal sein konnte.

Es wäre doch nur verständlich, wenn sie Angst hätte. Sie musste mich …ähm die Familie wirklich sehr lieb haben, wenn sie nicht schreiend  
wegrennt. Aber vielleicht kommt das noch, vielleicht muss sie dass nur verarbeiten, indem sie sich kurz ausruht und dann nach und nach der  
Schock kommt. Wäre möglich.  
Ich konnte immer noch nicht glauben, dass sie gerade wirklich gesagt hatte, dass ich kein Monster wäre. Das war so lächerlich. Na gut, sie  
konnte es nicht wirklich beurteilen, da ich ihr nicht gesagt hatte, wie ich in meiner Anfangszeit war. Trotzdem war es nicht normal, aber ich  
glaubte das war sie noch nie.

Bella wachte nah nicht mal einer halben Stunde auf. Ich beobachte sie genau, und versuchte so normal zu wirken, wie möglich um sie nicht  
zu erschrecken, falls sie doch so reagieren sollte, wie ich mir überlegt hatte und sie nur etwas Zeit brauchte, um ihre Panik zu entwickeln.  
Ich hätte mich nicht wundern sollen, es wäre auch komisch gewesen, wenn sie die Augen auf gemacht und die sofortige Fluch ergriffen  
hätte. Sie war nicht normal, sie passte perfekt in diese Familie. Sie verheilt sich ganz normal, als sie aufwachte. So normal, dass es an  
unnormal grenzte. Vielleicht war ich aber auch verrückt und übertrieb, das konnte auch gut möglich sein. Esme sagte immer, dass ich leicht  
den Faden zur Realität verlor.

Wir gingen runter ins Wohnzimmer, wo wir die dazu adoptierte Verwandtschaft antrafen. Die beiden Hohlköpfe saßen auf dem Boden und  
der Eine guckte starr auf den Fernseher. Emmett hatte eine leere Obstschüssel im Schoß und zerkaute einen Apfel. Es sah aus, als wenn  
…mhm ich glaubte nicht, dass ich dafür den passenden Vergleich finden konnte.  
Denn wenn ich ihm so zusah musste ich wirklich zugäben, dass mir schlecht wurde. Kleine schleimige Apfelstückchen hingen ihm in den  
Mundwinkeln, in den Haaren und auf dem Shirt. Es sah nicht gerade appetitlich aus. Jasper schienen der strenge Geruch und das  
Anschauungs Bild unseres seltsamen Bruders aber nicht zu stören. Er ignorierte ihn bestimmt zu seinen eigenen Schutz.

Jasper sah aber noch schlimmer aus, neben der verwischten bunten Wasserfarbe die er noch im Gesicht hatte, hing ihm irgendwas Schleimiges  
gelbliches in den Haaren, auf den Wangen, der Stirn, eigentlich im ganzen Gesicht und auf den Klamotten. Ich hatte nicht das Gefühl, dass  
er geistig anwesend war. Rings rum, um die Beiden lagen Bananenschalen.  
Ich wollte lieber nicht wissen warum es so aussah, als wenn hier eine Obstparty geschmissen würde zu der wir nicht eigeladen wurden.  
Emmett und Jasper waren ja schon immer etwas Besonders, ich wüsste nur nie wie besonders. Ehrlich gesagt, wollte ich es eigentlich auch  
gar nicht wissen. Unwissenheit war in dieser Sache sicherer.

Als wir bei ihnen ankamen, schaute Jasper sofort zu uns, oder eher zu Bella, die an meiner Hand lief. „Wie geht's dir fragte er sie unnötiger  
Weiße, da er es sowieso schon spüren konnte. °Sie fühlt sich ein bisschen freudig aufgeregte und nervös.° erstattete er mir Bericht. Also ließ  
sie das doch nicht ganz kalt.  
„Mir geht's gut" log sie leicht lächelnd. Sie trat mutig näher an die beiden anderen Monster die sich in Raum befanden heran. Bella  
betrachtete sie skeptisch.  
„Was ist denn mit euch passiert?" °_Ich weiß auch nicht womit ich das verdient habe° _kam es von Jasper. Er schüttelte wieder seinen Kopf,  
sah auf den Boden und murmelte „Emmett" Sie zog die Augenbrauen zusammen sah zu mir und zog mich beiseite. „Und was stimmt mit  
Emmett nicht?" fragte sie mich ernsthaft.  
Das wusste keiner. Emmett war etwas Besonderes und fertig. „Ähm …" „Ich kann alles hören was ihr über mich sagt" informierte er uns und  
mampfte, dann seinen Apfel weiter. Ich konnte nicht verstehen was er an diesem widerlich riechenden Ding so Tolles fand.

Bella sah zu mir, aber ich lächelte sie nur entschuldigend an. Wir gingen dann wieder nach oben und spielten eins ihrer vielen Spiele. Es war  
mir egal, ich genoss einfach nur die Zeit mit ihr. Ich war so froh, dass ich sie hatte! Ich wüsste nicht was ich noch ohne sie tun würde. Ich  
konnte nicht mehr ohne sie, es ging einfach nicht mehr.  
Ich war Gott, wenn es ihn tatsächlich geben sollte, so dankbar für sie. Und ich war wie erleichtert, dass sie mich jetzt nicht verstieß,  
sozusagen, nachdem sie jetzt wusste was ich war. Ich konnte es immer noch nicht glauben, dass sie nicht schreiend weg rannte.

Ich beobachtete ihr Verhalten genau als wir spielten. Sie war genau so offen wie immer, nur sah sie mich manchmal komisch von der Seite  
an. Irgendwie fragend und verständlich, dann wieder bewundernd und ehrfürchtig. Komisches kleines Mädchen.  
Ich verstand sie schon wieder nicht, ich an ihrer Stelle wäre durchgedreht und zu dem nächstbesten Menschen gerannt. Hilfe geholt,  
vielleicht bei der Polizei angerufen und wenn man schon dabei war, auch gleich beim Kammerjäger. So empfand ich es, aber Bella war noch  
nie normal und das war auch gut so.

Wenig später hörte ich, dass Alice und Rosalie nach Hause kamen. Bepackt mit Tuten und Beide nicht ansprechbar von ihren Männern. Gute  
Voraussetzungen für den Verlauf, des restlichen Tages. Als Carlisle von der Arbeit nach Hause kam, hatte er einen großen Stapel schlecht  
sortierter Bücher dabei. Seine Gedanken waren in Aufruhr, wegen einem Sonderfall in der Klinik und er versuchte die Krankheit zu  
bestimmen.

Ich sah wie er sich ins Wohnzimmer neben die beiden anderen Holzköpfe setzte, sie aber nicht beachtete und nur in den Büchern las. Alice  
und Rosalie hörte man derweil lautstark um irgendwelche Hosen von Emmett streiten, und Esme setzte sich auch ins Wohnzimmer und  
zeichnete eine Skizze für einen neunen Blumengarten, sie hatte drei Jahre keinen mehr.  
Im Wohnzimmer war totenstille und neben uns eine ohrenbetäubende Lautstärke. Mensch, Vampir es interessierte doch keinen was für  
Hosen der …Emmett trug.

„Edward du bist dran" holte mich die liebliche Stimme meiner Bella, aus den Gedanken meiner beiden streitenden Schwestern. Oh, das  
Spiel. Ich deckte wieder zwei Karten auf. „Du hast schon mal besser gespielt" verriet mir Bella lächelnd und deckte das nächste  
Bilderpärchen auf. Mir mangelte es nicht an nötigem Erinnerungsvermögen. Ich wollte sie doch nur gewinnen lassen. Das war doch richtig  
so, oder?

„Wollen wir nicht runter gehen? Dad ist zu Hause und er wollte doch noch mit dir bzw. uns sprechen…" Ich ließ den Satz offen, ich wollte  
sehen wie sie darauf reagierte. Sie zog leicht ihre feinen Augenbrauen zusammen und nickte. Wir standen vom Boden auf und ich trug Bella  
nach unten ins Wohnzimmer. Ich trug sie immer gerne durch die Gegend, sie war so näher bei mir.  
Das Spiel ließen wir liegen, das konnten die beiden Streithennen wegräumen, wenn sie schon dabei waren, im zweiten Stock neu  
einzurichten.

Als ich mit Bella auf dem Arm in Wohnzimmer ging, wurden wir nicht begrüßt sondern nur desinteressiert ignoriert. Esme zeichnete,  
Carlisle wälzte in den Büchern, Jasper glotzte teilnahmslos in den Fernseher und Emmett in seine Schüssel.  
Gut zu wissen, wie interessiert die Familie an jedem einzelnen von uns doch war. Ich setzte mich auf den letzten Platz vom Sofa, und Bella  
hinter Jaspers Wuschelkopf. Bella lehne sich an mir an und streckte die Beine auf dem Sofa aus.

Sie sah kurz zu den andern, aber als von Denen keine Reaktion kam guckte sie verwirrt zu mir. Ich lächelte aufmunternd und strich ihr ein  
paar Haare aus dem Gesicht. Sie lächelte auch und sah mich dann fragen an. Ich guckte mich wieder um. Das war ja mal ganz toll, wir  
wurden schon wieder so liebevoll ignoriert.  
Jetzt war es mal wieder egal, ob wir da waren oder nicht, aber mich heute Morgen verrückt machen, dass ich Bella ja nicht zu viel verrate,  
damit wir das später alle gemeinsam machen konnten. Wir hatten quasi einen Termin, aber nein jetzt interessierte es keinen. Was für eine  
Familie!

„Hey, wollten wir nicht noch über eine Sache sprechen?" fragte ich in die Runde. „Pssst…" sagte Carlisle und wedelte mit dem Arm. Ah ha,  
das Buch war wichtiger als wir …gut zu wissen. Von Jasper kam keinerlei Reaktion, ich glaubte nicht einmal, dass er das überhaupt  
mitbekam.  
_°Ach halt die Klappe Eddie, das interessiert hier eh keinen …oh man die Orange schmeckt so gut …ich weiß gar nicht was alle so komisch _  
_daran finden, das schmeckt doch super!°_ Anscheinend stimmte auch mit seinen Geschmacksnerven was nicht.

Er hatte Recht es interessiert hier anscheinend wirklich keinen. „Carlisle du wolltest doch mit Bella darüber reden, oder?" versuchte ich es  
noch einmal. „Edward, ich arbeite hier." fuhr er mich an. Seit ein paar Jahren war er immer gemein oder abweisend zu mir. Jasper hatte  
wahrscheinlich recht und es war wirklich wegen Bella, was anderes konnte es auch schlecht sein.  
„Esme?" fragte ich und sie sah von ihren Skizzen auf. „Edward es ist gerade schlecht, du siehst doch dass Carlisle beschäftigt ist." „Mhm…"  
brummte er zustimmend. „Aber er hat doch gesagt, dass wir darüber reden, wenn er Heim kommt." Carlisle sah auf, seufzte und schlug das  
Buch zu.

„Na gut, ich kann mich hier sowieso nicht konzentrieren" meinte er ergeben und sah mich böse an. Als er Bella ansah, wurden seine  
Gesichtszüge wieder etwas weicher. „Bella, Edward hat dir gesagt was wir sind, oder?" fragte er sie. „Ja, hat er" sagte sie und sah mich von  
der Seite an.  
„Gut, hast du Fragen?" fragte er gerade heraus. Sie schüttelt schüchtern den Kopf und sah zu mir. Ich nickte ihr zu. „Ähm ja …wieso habt ihr  
mich eigentlich adoptiert …wenn ihr doch so andres seid?" fragte sie uns.

Carlisle fiel der Kiefer beinahe runter und ich holte zischend Luft. Emmett verschluckte sich aus Schock an irgendwas, von dem ich lieber  
nicht wissen wollte was es war und hustete laut. Jasper guckte wegen ihm auf und drückte seine abschweifenden Gedanken mit einem  
fragendem „Mhm?" aus.  
Er verstand die Situation und klopfte Emmett hart auf den Rücken, er machte es aber trotzdem noch so leise, dass Bella keinen Gehörschaden  
davon trug. Beim dritten Schlag auf den Rücken, spuckte Emmett den halbverdauten Klumpen wieder aus und er traf mitten auf den  
Fernseher. Jasper und Esme verzogen das Gesicht. Appetitlich sah es nicht gerade aus.

_°Bitte Eddie, ich küss dir die Füße, wenn ich antworten darf_° bettelte Em mich in Gedanken an, als sich die Situation wieder einigermaßen  
beruht hatte. Ja, ganz bestimmt, es gab keinen der besser dafür geeignet wäre. Carlisle sah mich abwartend an. Ich würde ums verrecken  
nichts dazu sagen.  
Ich schüttelte unmerklich den Kopf. Sie brauchte jetzt noch nicht wissen, dass sie meine Gefährtin war. Das wäre zu abartig. Er und ich  
führten ein Blickduell. Esme räusperte sich. „Bella Schatz, weißt du da gab es eigentlich gar keinen besonderen Grund. Außerdem fand  
Edward dich so süß." sagte sie vorsichtig.

Emmett brach in Gelächter aus. „Und wie süß dich Eddie findet" meinte Em vielsagend. Sie zog die Augenbrauen zusammen und sah zu mir.  
Dieser Vollidiot! „Emmett, sei still! Das geht dich nichts an." wies Esme ihn zurecht, bevor ich was sagen konnte. „Warum denn? Bella kann  
doch wissen wie sehr Eddie sie lieb hat, sie soll doch nicht acht Jahre ohne das Wissen rumlaufen, oder?"  
Er sah mich vielsagend an. Für ihn war das ein gelungener Scherz, dass sie das die acht Jahre lang mit mir durchgezogen hatten. „Wie sehr  
hast du sie eigentlich lieb?" fragte er mich mit einem dreckigen Grinsen. So ein Schwein.

„Emmett, hör auf mit diesem Scheiß, Bella ist bestimmt noch ganz verängstigt, wegen heute Morgen, da brauch sie das jetzt nicht auch noch  
wissen." meinte Carlisle beschützend und warf mir wieder einen hasserfüllten Blick zu. „Aber sie hat doch ein Recht darauf, oder?" harkte er  
nach. „Siehst du nicht, dass sie jetzt vollkommen fertig mit den Nerven ist?" verteidigte er sie.  
Ich sah zu Bella und sie sah bloß verwirrt zu Carlisle. „Ach was, das kann sie ab" versuchte Emmett ihn davon zu überzeugen dass man es  
ihr doch sagen kann und so mit meine ganze Beziehung zu Bella zu zerstören. Sie würde es falsch verstehen und dann war´s das.

„Emmett, so was ist für einen Menschen nicht normal, dass man gesagt bekommt, dass alle in der Familie Monster sind." „Das hat der eine  
Alice doch auch gesagt als sie noch ein Mensch war und sie ist auch nicht vor Schreck umgefallen, oder sehe ich das falsch. Da kann sie das  
doch jetzt auch noch wegstecken." Musste er so geschmacklos über Alices Vergangenheit reden, das war das Letzte. Ein Wunder das Jasper  
nicht, aufsah, aber ich glaube er war zu sehr damit beschäftigt uns zu ignorieren.

„Es reicht jetzt" kam es gefährlich leise von Carlisle. „Daddy bitte?" Carlisle verzog wie immer das Gesicht, wenn Emmett ihn so nannte.  
War auch verständlich. Na ja, er hatte ihn aber im Moment trotzdem noch lieben als mich. Bella beobachtete das lautstarke Gespräch nur  
verwirrt.  
_°Oh Gott, das sieht ja aus wie bei einer Selbsthilfegruppe.° _dachte Jasper schockiert, als er aus seiner Trance aufwachte und in die Runde  
sah. Ich sah mir die Leute auch an und musste ihn zustimmen. Das hier _war _eine Selbsthilfegruppe, die Bella und kein anderer hier  
benötigten.  
Bella ging es gut und uns andren konnte man sowieso nicht helfen, dafür war es schon viel zu spät. „Edward, darf ich zu Rose gehen?"  
fragte sie mich leise. Ich nickte, das, was auch immer es war, würde so der so zu nichts führen.

* * *

Wenn ihr die Storry auch wo anders lesen wollt...?

.de/s/50d889430002ae5d06705dc0/1

Hey Guest, Ich hab das mal so ungefär übershlagen, wie viel noch rein muss und so, das sich ca 12 Kapitel, aber ich kann es nicht genau sagen. Und wie lange sich das Ganze noch zieht weiß ich auch nicht genau, kommt drauf an wie viel ich in den Sommerferien schaffe. Aber danke für dein Interess! Reviews sind immer gerne gesehen! ;D

Liebe Grüße an euch alle!

herz-aus-eis


	19. Ausflug in den Zoo!

**Wie ich meine Gefährtin fand…**

**Kapitel 19**

**Ausflug in den Zoo!**

**~*´Zeitsprung von einem Monat `*~**  
**~*´Bella ist 13 Jahre & Edward 121 Jahre alt´*~**

**Edward POV**

Ihre braunen Harre, die sanft über ihren Rücken flossen …ihre langen Wimpern, die beim jeden Aufschlag ihre Wangen streichelten…  
ihre leichte Röte in den Wangen, die so weich aussehen, wie etwas noch nie Dagewesens… und ihre Augen erst! Funkelten wie Sterne,  
hatten allerdings eine solche Tiefe, dass ich mich in ihnen immer wieder verlor und nichts mehr um mich herum mitbekam. Mir war völlig  
klar, ich liebte sie, aber was konnte ich schon tun?  
Es war einen Monat her, dass meine Familie und ich ihr offenbart hatten, dass wir Vampire sind. Na ja, es war vielmehr ich, der ihr das  
beichten sollte, solche Aufgaben blieben immer an mir hängen.

Wir saßen gerade auf der Couch unten im Wohnzimmer und sahen uns einen Film an, ich meine Herr Gott noch eins! Draußen regnete es in  
Strömen, da wollte ich doch nicht mit meiner….meiner…ja was war sie denn nun? Wie konnte ich Bella nennen? Wie stand sie zu mir? Ich  
linste mal wieder zu ihr. Sie saß im Schneidersitz neben mir und aß Obstsalat. Das ist gut, viele wichtige Vitamine sind im Obstsalat, es gab  
nur eine Sache, die das Bild beunruhigend machte ...Emmett sah wie gebannt zur Schüssel in Bellas Händen, seine Blicke verfolgten die  
Hand die immer wieder die Gabel in Bellas Mund schob.

Seit dem Vorfall mit der Obstschussel, hat Esme ihm verboten auch nur noch einmal etwas Obst zu essen, ganz gleich ob Banane, Orange,  
Apfel, Birne, Weintrauben …oder sonst irgendwas Fruchtartiges! Denn sonst heißt es „Bye, bye Nintendo!" Ich fand's auch gut, dass er  
nicht ständig wieder, irgendein Scheiß mit seinen ausgespuckten Matsch machte.  
Jasper tat mir doch schon sehr Leid deswegen, aber was soll man machen? Nachdem Emmett das Verbot erhielt, schien auch Jasper nicht  
immer ganz so depressiv. Okay, immer noch genug, dass ich Bella, selten mit ihm allein ließ, um nicht zu sagen ich würde sie nie mehr  
allein lassen.

Alice hüpfte wieder um uns herum, kann diese Hupfdohle nicht irgendwo anders hingehen? Und packte irgendwas ein…  
Was mich aber, dann noch am Meisten in letzter Zeit beschäftigte war, dass Bella immer seltener zu mir zum Schlafen kam. Nachts fühlte  
ich mich immer sehr alleine und horchte auf ihre Herzschläge und Atemzüge. Ich vermisste die Vertraute Nähe zwischen uns beiden, die  
Wärme, wenn sie sich in meine Arme kuschelte ...sie machte ohnehin viel mehr selbstständig.

Wenn Esme nicht da war, kochte sie sich immer selber was, mit der Begründung, dass wir nicht so gut kochen konnten und wenn sie schon  
etwas Angebranntes essen musste, dann wenigstens von ihr selbst. Okay, ich gebe zu, bei uns war vielleicht in letzter Zeit …öfters die  
Feuerwehr da, die schon bald nicht mehr kommt, da sie sagten wir seien einfach zu unvorsichtig, aber mal ehrlich, wer wusste denn schon,  
dass ein Handtuch anfing zu brennen, wenn man ihn auf eine erhitzte Platte vom Herd legte?

Ich wusste es bis dahin nicht, aber ich wusste da noch nicht mal, dass das die Drehknöpfe vom Herd waren, ich dachte es wäre der vom Ofen  
und hatte den selbigen verflucht, weil er auch nach einer halben Stunde nicht anging! Vielleicht hätte ich auch noch rechtzeitig eingreifen  
und den Brand verhindern können, wenn ich nicht gerade mit dem Kopf im Ofen dasaß und so den Geruch nicht aufnehmen konnte.

Ich hatte es erst mitbekommen, als meine sensiblen Ohren den Feueralarm hörten, ich dadurch so erschreckte, das ich mit dem Kopf, an die  
Decke des Ofens anstieß und die Klappe des Ofens soweit zuging, wie es mein Hals zu ließ …Nachdem die Feuerwehr den Brand gelöscht  
hatte und mich aus dem Ofen befreit, ich war in dem Moment zu panisch als das ich die richtige Lösung finden konnte und einfach die Tür  
wieder aufgeklappt hätte, nein ich steckte immer noch mit dem Kopf fest als das Feuer aus war und ich bedeckt mit weißem Schaum.

Die Männer haben sich köstlich über mich amüsiert und auch die anderen meiner Familie, aber dann hatte ich von Esme Kochverbot  
bekommen, ich durfte mich nicht mal 2 Meter dem Herd nähern. So musste ich jedes Mal zusehen wie meine kleine Bella die schwere  
Pfanne hob um einen Pfannkuchen zu machen. Ich wartete regelrecht darauf, dass sie die Pfanne ausversehen los ließ und ihr auf den Fuß  
fiel... Es war wie eine Folter für mich!  
Esme, kam gerade vom Einkaufen wieder, als Alice nämlich versucht hatte zu kochen, hatte sie alles in einen Topf gesteckt, ganz egal WAS  
es war. Schokolade, kleingeschnittene Äpfel, eine ganze Möhre, Paprika, Speckwürfel, Pilze, Currypulver… über dieses „Festmahl" hatte  
sich Bella nicht sehr gefreut und seitdem fing es dann an.

„Was macht ihr denn da?", flötete Esme aus der Küche zu uns. Ähhh …was? Was wir machten? Also ich schaute Bella an, Emmett schaute  
die Schüssel in Bellas Händen an, Rosalie, saß hinter Bella und flicht ihr ein komplizierte Muster in die Haare, Alice hüpfte umher und  
schaute immer wieder mit einem argwöhnischen Blick zu Bellas Kleidung, Jasper saß auf der anderen Seite von Bella und schaute immer  
wieder auf den Puls, der unter ihrem Hals pochte, Carlisle passte auf Jasper auf und folgte immer wieder seinem Blick zu Bella, kurz gesagt,  
wir alle schauten Bella an! Bella war der Mittelpunkt unseres Daseins. Und was machte Bella? Ach ja, sie guckte sich einen Film an,  
eigentlich wollten wir anderen das auch machen, aber wir wurden von einer kleinen Göttin aufgehalten! Meine Göttin! Na endlich, endlich  
etwas wie ich sie nennen konnte! War das denn so schwer?

„Hallo? Antwortet mir auch mal jemand?", meinte Esme mit einem Schritt auf Bella zu. Niemand sagte etwas. Totenstille. „Hallo?",  
versuchte es Esme noch mal. Dieses Mal wurde sie mit einem Blick Bellas belohnt. „Wir schauen uns nur einen Film an", meinte diese dann  
sanft. „Öhhmmm …ja, stimmt, war eine blöde Frage, sehe ich doch! Also was haltet ihr davon heute einen Familienausflug zu machen?!  
Natürlich erst wenn der Film zu Ende ist…", fragte Esme. „Och neeee!", machte Alice, sie hatte anscheinend schon gesehen, dass wir gegen  
Esme dieses Mal keine Chance hatten und wir mit fahren MUSSTEN. Wohin sollten wir also fahren? Bei diesem bescheuerten Wetter?  
Warum überhaupt? „Warum denn?", fragte Rosalie.

„Ich habe das Gefühl, dass die ganze Familie, nicht mehr so zusammen hält wie früher! Ich möchte, dass wir wieder etwas anderes tun, als  
uns nur immer gegenseitig auf den Senkel zugehen! Ich möchte, dass Bella sich in dieser Familie wohl fühlt und wir alle auch Mal wieder  
zusammen Spaß haben!", antwortete Esme, als wäre dies doch ganz offensichtlich. „Und wohin gehen wir?", fragte Emmett nun doch  
begeistert. Esme zuckte die Schultern. „In den Zoo!", schrie Bella da und weil wir alle wussten, dass wir ihr sowieso keinen Wunsch  
abschlagen konnten, war es also nun beschlossen! Es ging in den Zoo!

Als wir dann endlich ankamen, nicht ohne einige Streitereien im Auto, sprangen alle sofort aus den Wagen. Esme kaufte ein Familienticket  
und nun standen wir drin ...und jetzt? „Bella wo möchtest du als erstes hin?", fragte Rosalie sanft, wie immer, wenn sie mit ihr sprach. „Zu  
den Pumas, ich möchte endlich welche sehen, wisst ihr …Pumas sind meine Lieblingstiere!", rief Bella am Anfang, am Ende flüsterte sie so  
leise, dass ich es durch den Wind, der wegen dem schlechten Wetter immer noch da war, kaum verstand.

Emmett rammte mir einen Ellenbogen in die Rippen und grinste mich breit an, dann sah er zu Bella. „Weißt du Bella, Edwards Lieblingstiere  
sind auch Pumas! Er hat sie zum FRESSEN gern! In manchen Dingen ähnelt er aber auch einem Puma! Ich wette mit dir, wenn du alt genug  
bist und mit ihm dann im Bett…", weiter kam er nicht, da Jasper und ich mich auf ihn stürzten. Jasper vermutlich nur, damit Bella keine  
Angst mehr bekam …aber der Schaden war schon angerichtet, Bella sah mich mit riesigen Augen an, und ich sah eine kleine Träne über ihre  
Wange laufen.

Es brach mir das Herz! Sie sollte nicht weinen! Es stimmte ich hatte Pumas zum Fressen gern, aber wenn Bella es nicht wollte, könnte ich  
auch darauf verzichten! So beugte ich mich zu ihr runter, doch sie zuckte ein Stück weg und abermals bekam mein Herz einen Riss. „Bella!",  
flüsterte ich, „ Ich wusste nicht, dass du so gerne Pumas magst ...ich …äh …also ich würde dann auf die Pumas verzichten, wenn sie dir so  
viel bedeuten!", murmelte ich leise. „Versprochen?", hackte Bella nach. „Versprochen! Hoch und Heilig!", erwiderte ich.

„Möchtest du immer noch zu den Pumas? Vielleicht können wir ja sehen wie sich ein Puma paart, dann hast du schon eine gewisse  
Vorausplanung, wenn…", wie konnte Emmett, nach dem was eben passiert ist, noch so etwas sagen? Wie konnte er überhaupt so etwas  
sagen? In diesem Moment hasste ich ihn. Jasper stand wieder von Emmett auf, damit er nicht weitersprechen konnte, hatte Jasper sich wieder  
auf ihn geworfen. „Nein! Ich will dann erst mal zu en Elefanten! Die sind so groß und tollpatschig wie Emmett!", lachte Bella froh. Ich  
grinste und Emmett ließ nur ein empörtes Schnauben von sich hören.

Wir standen gerade vor dem Elefantengehege, als Emmett wider alle Erwartungen fröhlich vor sich hin pfiff. Er rannte zu einen Automaten,  
man hörte es klackern und wie er Geld reinsteckte, bis er etwas heraus nahm und wieder zu uns schlenderte. Er hatte zwei Sachen in der  
Hand. Anscheinend zwei Mal das gleiche, wenn man von den Packungen ausging. Als er dann endlich da war, gab er eine Packung Bella, die  
erfreut aufquitschte, die Packung aufriss und dem Elefanten der gerade in unsere Richtung kam eine Erdnuss hinhielt, dieser nahm sie auch  
mit dem Rüssel auf und steckte sie sich ins Maul und kaute.

Hinter mir hörte ich das Aufreißen einer weiteren Packung und erwartete, dass Emmett den Elefanten auch fütterte, aber als ich ein Kauen  
hinter mir hörte, wurde ich misstrauisch. Ich drehte mich um und sah einen Emmett der die Erdnüsse aus der Packung regelrecht inhalierte!  
Mit Schale! Er hatte sich nicht einmal die Mühe gemacht, sie aus der Schale raus zu puhlen! Ja, erinnerte stark an einen Elefanten, nur ein  
Unterschied - der Elefant war intelligenter! Inzwischen hatte sich die ganze Familie umgedreht, auch Bella und sahen ihn mit einem Blick an,  
der zweifellos genau das gleiche beinhaltete was ich gerade gedacht hatte!

„WAS? Was ist denn?", fragte Emmett und ein paar Erdnussstückchen flogen aus seinem Mund. „Wieso ISST du das?", fragte Alice  
langsam mit angewidertem Blick. „Naja! Bella sagte doch vorhin, ich hätte Ähnlichkeit mit einem Elefanten und da dachte ich mir, vielleicht  
schmeckt es mir ja auch, wenn ich schon kein Obst essen darf, dann wenigstens das hier!", meinte Emmett. Wir starrten ihn mit offenen  
Mündern an.

Er musste wirklich mal in eine Therapie. Sowas konnte doch nicht gesund sein! Jasper schaute mit einem hilfesuchenden Blick zu Carlisle,  
welcher neben Esme stand. _°Er ist doch Arzt, wieso kann er nicht mal Emmett untersuchen, er muss doch auch merken, dass er Kerl _  
_ernsthafte geistige Probleme hat.°_, „Carlisle mach doch mal was", bettelte Jasper, und sah Emmett an, als wäre er ein unberechenbarer  
Flüchtling der Geschlossenen. _°Was soll ich denn da machen, ich würde ihm ja eine Überweißung in eine psychische Klinik schreiben, wenn _  
_er kein Vampir wäre …oh man…°_, dachte Carlisle verzweifelt.

Etwas Warmes zog an meinem Handgelenk. Bella sah mich abwartend an. „Wieso isst Emmett das denn? Ich dachte ihr könnt sowas gar  
nicht essen?", fragte Bella mich. Weil er irre war und anscheinend nichts Besseres zutun hatte. „Mhhh normalerweise essen wir sowas auch  
nicht, aber Emmett war schon immer …kreativ in seiner Verhaltensweiße" was soviel hieß wie gestört, aber das konnte ich ja schlecht sagen,  
wenn genau er daneben stand. „Ich glaube auch, dass es ihm zu schmecken scheint.", flüsterte ich ihr noch leise ins Ohr. Eigentlich war es  
offensichtlich, dass es ihm schmeckte, sonst würde er den Dreck ja wohl kaum essen.

„Was redet ihr denn alle über mich? Was ist denn so komisches daran, dass mir das schmeckt? Ihr seid doch alle uncool! Nur weil ihr euch  
nicht traut sowas zumachen, bin ich jetzt der Aussätzige.", schluchzte er und rannte dann mit seiner zerflederten Packung Erdnüsschen  
davon. Manchmal hatte er die Stimmungsschwankungen einer schwangeren Frau. „Ich guck dann mal wieder nach ihm.", sagte Rose  
seufzend und lief ihm hinterher.

Jasper war auf einmal fröhlich drauf, wahrscheinlich weil Emmett weg war und nahm die Zeitung, die er in der Hand hatte und hielt sie so  
wie ein Mikrofon.  
„Meine Damen und Herren, dies war das seltenste Tier unseres Zoos. Geboren wurde es vor ca. 100 Jahren und nahm seit seinen ersten 20  
Lebensjahren nur noch spezielle Nahrung zu sich. Innerhalb des letzten halben Jahres, wechselte sein Ehrnährungsbild allerdings wieder in  
das alte Chema. Unsere Mitarbeiter und Tierarzte sind ratlos. Bis Heute wissen wir nicht, was es mit dem seltsamen und äußerst gestörten  
Verhalten des Tieres auf sich hat. Wir bitten um Verständnis für unser mangelndes Wissen und meinen miserabel schlechten Versuch dieses  
besondere Tier dazustellen. Wir wünschen ihnen noch einen angenehmen Tag und besuchen sie auch die anderen Angebote unseres Zoos."

Wir brachen alle in Gelächter aus. Es war selten, dass Jasper mal so gut drauf war um uns einen Witz zu erzählen …oder auch nur zu  
lächeln… „Wo gehen wir jetzt hin?" fragte Alice als sie sich wieder beruht hatte. „Zu den Eisbären!", entschied Bella und wir machten uns  
auf den Weg zu dorthin. Es war vielleicht auch besser so, wenn Emmet nicht dabei war, wenn wir so dicht an die Bären heran gingen.  
Carlisle machte Fotos, dann gingen wir noch zu anderen Gehegen, auch zu den Pumas, aber als wir so am Gehege standen schaute mich  
Bella die ganze Zeit komisch von der Seite an. Das war nicht nötig, dass sie auf mich Acht gab, so weit konnte ich mich auch beherrschen.

Als wir alles angeschaut hatten, kam plötzlich die Sonne raus. Das war ja mal wieder passend! „Leute ich will unbedingt noch in den  
Souvenirshop. Ich hab gesehen, die haben da so viele süße Roben Stofftiere - ich muss eins haben!" bettelte Alice und zerrte Jasper in  
Richtung Laden. Na ganz toll… Ich hörte Bella gähnen. „Bist du müde?" Sie nickte und zerrte an meinem Hemd. Ich hob sie in meine Arme  
und lief den anderen hinterher. Sie wollte auch nicht mehr, dass ich sie trug, aber im Moment war sie wahrscheinlich einfach zu müde, also  
nutzte ich die Situation aus. Carlisle funkelte mich schon wieder so böse, warnend an, dass es mir kalt den Rücken runter lief. Ich war mich  
sicher es war wirklich wegen Bella. Ganz toll!

„Oh von Nahen sehen die noch niedlicher aus, Jasper nimm gleich alle acht mit.", kam es von Alice ganz entzückt. _°Bohar, die Dinger sind _  
_ja größer als ich …wie sollen wir die denn alle ins Auto bekommen?°_ Er kratzte sich am Kopf, durch sein Zögern fing er sich einen giftigen  
Blick von Alice ein, die gerade so ein Vieh knuddelte. „Was wartest du, bezahl sie schon!" befahl sie und schuckte ihn in zur Kasse, wo er  
gegen den Tresen knallte und sich einen wütenden Blick des Verkäufers einfing, welchen er gerade beim Zeitung lesen gestört hatte. Der  
arme Mann musste jetzt seiner Arbeit nachgehen.

„Guck mal Esme, die Pumas sind doch auch so süß, von denen müssen wir auch ein paar mit nähmen.", sagte sie und sah zu Bella und mir  
. Ein Glück hatten wir den Jeep dabei, sonst müssten ein paar von uns vielleicht nach Hause rennen, dank Alices Kaufwahn. Nach einer  
halben Sunde in der Alice sich irgendwelchen Quatsch aussuchte schlief Bella in meinen Armen ein. Es war toll, sie mal wieder schlafend in  
den Armen zu halten. Ich vermisste das so sehr.

Also wir mit Tüten und übergroßen Stofftieren beim Parkplatz ankamen, sahen wir Emmett und Rosalie am Auto stehen und Emmett hatte  
lutschte ein großes Eis! _°Er war traurig, was hätte ich denn machen sollen?°_, fragte mich Rose. Irrenhaus …irgendwann… Wir fuhren mit  
einem voll gestopften Auto nach Hause.  
Es war keine sehr schöne Fahrt. Ich sag nur so viel, dass Emmett hinter uns Platzangst bekam und immer wieder gegen meinen Sitz trat.  
Mit Jaspers Gutenlaue war´s das dann auch als wir Emmett wieder sahen. Aber was hätten wir schon machen sollen, wir konnten ihn  
schließlich nicht aus dem Auto schmeißen, naher hätte er sich wieder verlaufen.

* * *

Hallo! Bei diesem Kapitel hat mir jemand geholfen und sie hat es wie ich finde super hin bekommen! Ich hoffe euch gefallt das Kapitel auch? Liebe Grüße herz-aus-eis


	20. Zur falschen Zeit am falschen Ort

**Wie ich meine Gefährtin fand…**

**Kapitel 20**

**Zur falschen Zeit am falschen Ort.**

**Zeitsprung von einem Jahr**

**Bella ist 14 Jahre & Edward 122/17 Jahre alt**

**Edward POV**

Es war Samstagmorgen und ich lief zu Bellas Zimmertür um sie zum Essen zu holen oder auch notfalls zu wecken. Ich dachte mir nichts  
Großes dabei, als ich die Tür öffnete, ohne anzuklopfen. Es war ja nur meine Bella… Ich machte also die Tür auf und sah sofort zu Bellas  
Bett. Sie lag, aber nicht darin, sondern stand hinter ihrem Bett, den Blick zur Tür gerichtet.  
Mir feil der Kiefer runter, als ich sie so sah. SIE stand dort in einem wunderschönen BH und guckte mich schockiert an. Ich musste, aber  
zugeben, dass ich im Moment nicht auf ihr Gesicht geachtet hatte. Ich stand nur da und …starrte. Ich meinte DAS war meine Bella in einem  
BH. Ich hatte sie noch nie so gesehen, aber ein war klar mir gefiel dieser Anblick.

Ich wusste nicht wie lange ich da stand, aber irgendwann hörte ich hinter mir etwas trampeln. Ich wandte nur widerwillig meinen  
durchlöchernden Blick ab und bemerkte, als ich mich umdrehte, Emmett. Er sah mich mit zusammengezogen Augenbrauen an, dann schielte  
er kurz zu Bella und zählte eins und eins zusammen.  
Bei ihm ergab es natürlich immer das falsche Ergebnis. „Oh mein Gott!", schrie er. „Wie lange treibt ihr es denn schon heimlich!?" Jetzt  
merkte ich auch, dass Bella knallrot war. Ach du Scheiße, war das Peinlich! Das nächste was passierte war, dass Carlisle Jasper und Esme  
hoch gerannt kamen.

Das wurde ja immer schlimmer. Carlisle und Jasper starrten mich wutentbrannt an. Sie sahen aus, als wollten sie mir gleich an die Gurgel  
springen. Esme sah dagegen nur besorgt zu Bella. Bevor noch mehr, Bella so entblößt sahen, machte ich schnell ihre Tür zu.

„Hey! Hört auf sowas zu denken! Ich hab nichts gemacht. Ich hatte nur ausversehen die Tür aufgemacht als sie sich gerade umgezogen hat."  
, versuchte ich mich zu verteidigen. „Edward! Ich warne dich.", drohte Carlisle. „Ich hab ihr nichts getan." Emmett meinte er musste sich  
jetzt auch noch mal einmischen.

„Ja klar, als ich gekommen bin stand Bella da im BH rum. Und Beide hatten geweitete Augen.", versuchte er mich in Teufels Küche zu  
bringen. „Ich war nur zur falschen Zeit am falschen Ort", sagte ich verzweifelt. „Oder er ist schnell von ihr weggesprungen, als er mich  
gehört hatte.", kam es wieder von Em. „Er sagt die Wahrheit.", kam es monoton von Jasper.

Carlisle sah mir das letzte Mal prüfend in die Augen. „Ich hoffe für dich, dass Jasper recht hat.", sagte er und ging dann von Dannen. Was  
hatte er für ein Problem? „Trotzdem Edward, das gehört sich nicht einfach stehen zu bleiben.", sagte Esme etwas erleichtert. „Ich weiß, es tut  
mir Leid." Eigentlich tat es mir ganz und gar nicht Leid, dass ich sie so sehen durfte.

Sie nickte und sagte zu den Anderen: „Kommt, gehen wir wieder runter." Emmett und Jasper folgten ihr und ich ließ mich an der Wand  
herabfallen. Das konnte doch alles nicht wahr sein …so eine Scheiße. Ich glaubte nicht, dass ich ihr jeh wieder unter die Augen treten  
konnte. Wo ist das Loch in dem ich versinken kann? „Oh nein, oh nein wie peinlich…acchhh…", hörte ich Bella leise in ihrem Zimmer  
murmel.  
Also ging es ihr genau so wie mir. Moment Mal, es war ihr peinlich? Warum das denn? Sie wusste doch, dass ich sie schon oft so gesehen  
hatte, als sie noch ein Baby war. Was war jetzt anders? Hä? Oder war es deshalb, weil Emmett sie gesehen hatte? Bei dem Gedanken kochte  
Wut in mir hoch. Emmett! Musste er ausgerechnet immer im falschen Moment auftauchen?

Ich hoffte, dass es ihr wegen ihm Peinlich war und nicht wegen mir. Na gut, mir war es auch peinlich, aber auch nur aus dem Grund, weil ich  
wusste, dass sie meine Gefährtin war. Ich zwang mich nicht länger darüber nachzudenken und beschloss ins Wohnzimmer zu gehen. Es  
würde eh nichts bringen, es war passiert und fertig. Im Wohnzimmer waren wie immer nur die Beiden Hohlköpfe, also setzte ich mich dazu.  
Jetzt waren wir drei.

Jasper guckte in den Fernseher, ich wusste das machte er bloß um Emmett auszublenden. Denn er aß schon wieder irgendetwas ekelhaft  
Riechendes. Ich sah hin und stellte fest, dass es dieses Mal Cornflakes waren.  
Ich und kein andrerer hier, konnten nachvollziehen was er dran so gutes fand, dass er alle drei Stunden irgendwas andres in sich reinstopfte.  
Der war doch nicht mehr ganz sauber. Mhm, wenn ich mir seinen Pullover so ansah, war er das wirklich nicht.

Emmett sprach mich auch gleich an, als ich mich neben Jasper auf den Boden setzte. Ich wusste auch nicht warum wir immer das Sofa  
vernachlässigten. „Und wie war's?", fragte er mich anzüglich. Das konnte ja noch heiter werden. „Emmett, lass die Scheiße. Die haben  
wirklich nichts gemacht …auch wenn er es gerne wahrhaben würde."

Jasper war ein ganz toller Bruder, erst einen verteidigen und dann den Hunden zum Fraß vorwerfen. „Danke Jasper" sagte ich mit viel  
Liebe. Er nickte mir einmal zu und sah dann wieder in die Kiste. _°Gern geschehen.°_ Mhm, Emmett färbte auf ihn ab. Jetzt war es offiziell.  
„Ach Quatsch, das kannst du vergessen. Mich kannst du nicht verarschen. Ich weiß genau das die beiden heimlich was laufen haben.", kam  
es ganz überzeugt von unserem kleinen Genie.  
Ja ja, natürlich hatte er recht, man kann ihn wirklich nur schwer verarschen. Ich versuchte ihn zu ignorieren, auch wenn er jetzt wieder 50  
Mal versucht, auf mich einzureden. Ich wollte nur, dass Bella endlich zum Essen runterkam, damit ich mich entschuldigen konnte.

* * *

Hallo, tut mir Leid, dass es so kurz ist, aber ich fahr Morgen in Urlaub und das kleine Kapitel ist ja besser als nichts oder? Naja, ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen. Liebe Grüße herz-aus-eis


End file.
